Untamed
by ADORATIO
Summary: I've always been the bad sibling. Even since I was a kid. I love my sister with all my heart but I knew in my mother's eyes that Bella would always be favourite. I don't waste my time getting annoyed or upset. I'm the bad twin and hell I love it. I knew from the moment i looked at him that I loved him. Did i mention the best thing? He loves me for me. Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I've really wanted to do a Emmet/OC story so I thought I would give it a shot, If everyone likes it and It gets good reviews I'll do the other twilight books :D

Please go on my profile and check out my other stories from the vampire diaries, this is my first twilight :') Thank you xXOXOXOX

There is a picture of Blake on my profile for y'all to see what she looks like. She is beautiful but with that sexy edge if you get me…Probably not but ah well: D

I wish I owed twilight :'( but I don't I only own Blake…tragic/

I'd always been the bad sibling. Even since I was a kid. I loved my sister with all my heart but I knew in my mother's eyes that Bella would always be favourite. I didn't waste my time getting annoyed or upset. My sister was my stuck together. We were similar in some ways, we spent our entire lives looking after my mother and…Erm…Okay maybe we don't have much in common but we didn't clash.

Bella was sensible, she was stubborn. She was beautiful but didn't know it; she loved wuthering heights and doesn't like parties or fashion. She became almost like a parent figure for me. Bella was around average height, she had fairly long mid brown hair. She didn't wear much make up.

And me….hmm were to start. I'm not all that sensible. I guess I have a temper. I'm sarcastic and I don't always think about the consequence of my actions. I love my Dad. I was a little taller than Bella. My hair was naturally curly; it hung in ringlets above my belly button. I was always skinny. Not like Skinny-Ewe gross nice ribs babe or anything but I ran every day and kept myself in shape. Mm what else, I preferred Jane Eyre .I liked music, parties fashion and alcohol. And of course boys, Bella would say a little too much. Well we can't all be nuns like bells. Wow that was mean, as you can see sometimes I say things without thinking it through.

I loved my sister, my twin. When she told me we should move to forks I didn't hesitate to agree. I loved the rain. I loved my Dad.

I made the right choice to move to forks.

Didn't I?

"You ok Blake?" Bella asked me when we were walking out of the airport to meet my dad. Ah Bella always the worrier.

"I'm fine Bella; your hair is going to fall out." I laughed at her trying to ensure her I was fine. I know Bella hated forks. She loved the sun. I wasn't as pale as Bella but I want exactly a California girl either.

Bella managed to trip three times on the way out of the door and I teased her about her balance. Ah Bella….When will she learn.

"Daddy!" I threw myself onto my Dad and hugged him. I pulled back and looked at his awkward expression. My dad was never really a hugger.

"It's good to see you missed you" Dad said while giving Bella a one armed hug. I laughed at their similaries.

"It's good to see you too Dad." Bella said while we packed our things in the car and I called shot gun and they laughed at me…How dare they!

The ride wasn't really that awkward, all of us were more than happy to sit in silence. We didn't talk until we were about 10 minutes from home.

"I have got you both a surprise when we are home; I didn't want to leave you without a ride so I made sure you could both get around." Dad said smiling at us both. I loved surprises and by the expression on bells face she didn't exactly share my opinion.

"You didn't have to get us anything dad, we could have bought are own." Bella told him with a stern expression.

"Speak for yourself." I muttered earning a dirty look for my twin.

"I bought the truck from billy black for you bells, it old but it run great." Dad explained, after a few minutes of Bella attempting to convince dad that she probably should get one that runs better I stepped in.

"I can fix it if there is problems bell, I can rebuild the engine." I told her and she seemed a little more at ease. I loved fixing cars.

After some exchanges of the weather we finally pulled up at the house. Awh it was so damn cute, I was just glad that we got separate rooms and Bella mirrored my expression causing us both to giggle.

"I didn't forget about you either Blake." My dad said pointing to the motor bike leaning again the side of the house. OH MY GOD. I was in LOVE.

"THANKYOU!" I said pulling my dad into another look and running to inspect my new bike, it was Black. I loved black. It was my frav colour. Bella always teased me for my bad ass sexy look. I was the bad sibling and I liked it.

I heard Bella say an awkward thanks to my dad. I could tell she loved the truck. In all honesty it was a piece of shit…I'm not going to lie. I had a feeling I would have to fix it repeatedly for the time it was running.

Finally both me and Bella went into our separate rooms and began unpacking, I would redecorate later. My room was ok I guess, it wasn't much bigger than bells and it was a light beige. It was next to Bella's so I'm sure she would hear me if I attempted to sneak . I opened the window for some fresh air and smiled. I always loved the smell of the rain.

I heard Bella crying in the night. I hated that my sister was sad. And what was worse is that I couldn't help. I got dressed into some black leggings a navy blue tank top ad my favourite leather jacket. My hair was acting right today and I applied my basic makeup. My hair was so dark sometimes it looked black. Here with no sun this was one of those times. I walked downstairs to see Bella pouring a glass of orange juice for us both. Bella never did wear anything snazzy. Just jeans and a sweater and some pumps. I drank my juice and pulled on my black converse high tops.

"Let's get this show on the road." I told her with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"For today I think it's best if you ride with me." Bella said and I looked at her in horror. She laughed and dragged me into the death machine.

We were silent on the way there; I could tell Bella was nervous. I never really minded, it wasn't my first time at a new school. I got kicked out for fighting in my last one. Woops, I told you I had a temper. I wasn't that worried, I always got along with people well.

We finally pulled up in the roaring truck; we still had a few minutes before we had to go into the office. I noticed that truck was too loud, I know it was old but I was going to check the engine before I went home so I didn't blow up and die.

"I think the office is that way." Bella said pointing to the office I nodded and followed up the path behind her.

I didn't say much in the office; bells did most of the talking. We checked our timetables and we were in most of the same classes. I was in advanced maths…great a senior class. I hated my father….no I didn't but STILL. We pulled up in the parking lot to see lots of other shitty cars and I wasn't feeling too bad about the truck now. I was riding my bike tomorrow for sure. I noticed the only decent car was a Volvo. When we were making our way to a first class there were a lot of stares. Bella hit me on the arm when I winked at some hot guy that winked at me first. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her awkwardness.

English was first and the teacher thank you lord seated me and Bella at the back next to a guy that was gawking at us both with him mouth open…how charming. I flashed him a cocky grin and sat down next to my sister.

"Hi I'm Eric, where's your next class, I'd love to help you." I turned to Bella and we both had the same idea…Over helping chess club nerd…Oh great.

I tuned out of their conversation and just followed my sister, sometimes returning the grins I was receiving or winks. The morning classes went fast, some faces became very common. A girl named Jessica sat with me in a couple of lessons and Angela. They both seemed nice, I preferred Angela though she seemed to be more genuine.

They asked both me and Bella to sit with them at lunch and we both agreed. We both walked into the lunch room and went to sit on the table. I heard a few wolf whistles in our direction and laughed at my sister's blush. Some guy named Tyler and another named mike and of course creepy chess guy Eric were trying to talk to me. I just was nodding and smiling and I attempted to ignore them as much as possible.

I heard Tyler whisper to mike, "Id tap that."

"Me and you both." He replied and I rolled my eyes and began talking to Angela, Jessica and Bella.

I was absent maidenly throwing an apple in the air and listening to Jessica talk about something or nothing. I looked at my sister who was gawking in another direction; I kicked her table and raised my eyes brows in a questioning way.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica and I looked to see a table full of extremely attracted pale people. There was a stunning blonde, I was serious like a super model holding hands with another blonde guy who was just as sexy, A little pixie girl holding hands with someone with chin length wavy hair and next to the two couple was a two of the most sexiest guys I have ever seen, one had reddish brown hair that my sister was staring at. I personally thought the other one was hotter, he was huge. He had serious muscles and almost black short but curly hair; they were all talking to each other quietly. Wow they were pretty. I however was a little more subtle than Bella. I turned my attention to throwing my apple in the air and I saw my sister drop her gaze with a red face. I could not control a little laugh.

"Smooth Bella…smooth." I told her and laughed, she slapped my arm.

"Like you weren't looking." She shot back in embarrassment. I looked over to see both of the single boys looking in the direction and I laughed again at my sister.

"But I was subtle Bella and I'm not bright red." I said winking at her; I heard a booming laugh from the hot guy. He couldn't hear me could he? Either way I just returned my sisters scowl and laughed.

"There all together- like together together." Jessica almost exploded.

"No shit!" I murmured and I felt my sister kick me. I heard another booming laugh from that direction. He couldn't hear me…Impossible. I didn't look to see.

"That's Rosalie and Cam, Alice and jasper, Emmet and Edward." She said pointing at all of them in turn.

"Very subtle shelock." I murmured receiving another kick and I now heard not along a booming laugh but a few more laughs, one sounded like wind chimes the other like a little giggle. Creepy was an understatement THEY WERE ACROSS THE ROOM. Jessica continued oblivious to my chuntering while Angela murmured a laugh and I winked at her. She told me there whole life thank you? I continued to make comments and got kicks and a couple of slaps, Jessica didn't notice and Angela had to leave to put away her tray to hide her laughter.

"Which one is the one with brownish reddish hair?" Bella asked and I winked at her wagging my eyebrows suggestively. Receiving YET ANOTHER kick.

"Hmm queen of the celibacy club is making a home run…" I cheered mocking and she shot me a dirty look

"That's Edward, don't waste your time. He doesn't date; he gorgeous obviously but apparently no one hears is good enough for him." Jessica spat. So the other one must be Emmet.

I coughed. "Rejection." And coughed again. Jessica then turned to another girl and began talking to her. She didn't hear any of my comment. Bella scowled at me. The whole table of Cullen's were laughing now. WHAT THE HELL THEY CANT HEAR ME! WEIRD!

"Can I talk to you over there?" Bella asked sternly and it wants a question it was an order. I rolled my eyes and followed her to sit on an empty table and couple down from the Cullen's.

"I'm a bad person, can't you just slap my wrist and move on Bella." I said grinning at her.

"I'm serious Blake; you need to learn to control your comments and your temper." She said scowling. I groaned.

"Eurgh…Buzz kill bob."

"Blake!" She demanded.

"Or we could go with my plan; we could kidnap her and feed her to the squirrels." I joked and did a little impression. They were laughing AGAIN. I guess they were close enough now to hear our conversation but still I was a little freaked out.

"Can you behave? For once." Bella said authoritivly then.

"Nope." I said popping the p. "I'm the bad twin, and I like it." I said winking at her propping my legs up on the chair.

"You're the one who wanted to move here…" I reminded her and she gave me a look.

"You wanted to move here too…" Bella reminded me.

"It was either hear or Mitatary School and they have a serious no alcohol or boys rule." I shuddered and I heard a light laugh like wind chimes.

She just scowled.

"Lighten up bells. You don't wanna go bald do ya?" I joked again; I could see her lips twitch into a smile.

"HA! I made you smile. I'm off the hook." I jumped up and pulled her up with me. The bell rang at the second and made Bella jump.

"So Bella how many people have asked you out today?" I asked her curiously.

"One." She growled and I laughed. "Why how many asked you?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Four." I said nonchalant and pulled out my phone to check me Facebook.

"Four!" She gasped and I wagged my eyebrows. "How do you do it?"

"I'm hurt Bella, I'm very funny, and I got this whole badass thing going for me, what is not to love." I mocked and I heard some more chuckles.

"Dad will kill you if you bring guys home, were not in phoenix anymore Blake, mom didn't care but dad will…" She told me and I threw my head back and groaned.

"Eurgh, that whole celibacy this was never my scene bells. And technically dad said if he caught me with guys in my room. I'm very sneaky." I said and winked at her and she sighed.

"It's only two years…" She said…oh cute little virgin.

"Oh Isabella…" I said and patted her head. And she slapped me.

"Oh shit, hide me." I said trying to hide behind my tray.

Bella looked amused. "Why?"

"Creepy stalker dude at 12 o clock." Eric ran over to us and offered to walk us to class and Bella agreed. I flicked her when he turned around and she smiled apologetically. We headed to leave and I could help but look at the Cullen table. It was already empty.

The rest of the day went quicky. I didn't have bio with my sister but she told me that Edward acted like she smelt funny…What a weirdo. We had gym last and I could see Bella was distracted. Poor Bella, she seemed really upset over this.

After gym we walked to the parking lot and I attempted to cheer Bella up. I talked Bella out of trying to change her class and headed for the truck.

I turned to see all of the Cullen's stood at the Volvo. They were all there except Edward. I could feel all of them looking this way. I had to convince myself to not turn to look at what was he called…Emmet. We arrived at the truck and Bella headed for the door and I dragged her arm back.

"Hell no! I am not getting back into his death machine before I know it's not going to explode." I said and lifted the hood of the truck. God this truck was old.

"It's fine." Bella said.

I just raised my eyebrow at her and looked in the hood and started looking at some stuff, I saw a wire was disconnected and replugged it in.

"Do you see that there?" I said pointing the wire. "That would have been stuck up your ass in heaven when I died due to the explosion caused by you not checking to see if the engine worked."

She rolled her eyes and I slammed down the hood. I turned to see my sister was not even paying attention. She was looking at the Cullen's who were looking at as both. They were all grinning at me, especially Emmet. I winked at him and his grin widened. I turned back to Bella.

"You gotta little drool there bells." She slapped me on the arm and I laughed and climbed into the truck. I looked up again and I saw everyone piling into the Volvo, Edward Cullen never came.

Alice waved at me ecstatically and I waved back chuckling to myself…They certainly were different.

Bella looked disappointed as she pulled out of the lot before I looked away I saw Emmet grinning again.

What do you think? LOVE ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everything guys: D Please review it means the world to me.

The days that followed were pretty normal. For the first day Bella seemed a little relieved that Edward wasn't there, I could see her begin to be more and more disappointed. I didn't know what to say so I just told her that everything is going to be ok speech….I is not exactly the comforting type. I laid on Bella bed after we went shopping for groceries. We made friends which were cool; Tyler spent every day attempting to get me to go on a date with him.

I saw Emmet a couple times with his family, they all smiled at me, and I noticed the Rosalie didn't smile at Bella, sometimes she even frowned which made me laugh a little. She caught me noticing this and she laughed along with me. I never spoke to any of them though. Edward and Alice were in the same year as me and Bella and the rest were seniors. Alice was in the same gym lesson as me, once I noticed she was walking in my direction with a smile and then jasper pulled her away… I noticed of course they weren't normal. I tried not to think about it, I had a feeling that I didn't want to know.

"Mom is freaking out." Bella told me while reading the emails.

"As per usual…" Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to the screen. She knew mine and my mother's relationship wasn't strong and didn't comment. After we both went downstairs and began to cook dinner, well Bella did and I watched. Bella and I didn't talk at all; we just enjoyed each other's presence.

Dad came home and we all ate Bella's food, she always did cook really well. I zoned out of their conversation. I snapped my head up when Bella mentioned the Cullen's, Both Bella and I looked shocked at my dad long speech about them, I was shocked. He must feel pretty strongly about backpedalled quickly and I supressed a laugh.

The week followed as usual. Tyler trying and failing to seduce me. Cullen's smiles and no Edward. The weekend was fairly boring, we went to see a movie and that's about it. I could help but look forward to Monday.

Not because of Emmet Cullen though.

Okay maybe a little.

Okay a lot.

Unfortunately I had to still travel in Bella truck as I was rebuilding the engine on my bike. Bella seemed calmer now, knowing Edward wasn't going to be there. The morning past. It was snowing. Wow, I loved the snow. I was in a pretty good mood because of it.

Lunch. Joy more Tyler. I looked around when I walked in and saw Edward and his family. Oh shit. Alice seemed to bounce around like a child in her chair when she saw us and smiled. I laughed softly and went to sit down next to Angela. The food here sucked. I just brought an apple for lunch; I wasn't ever really a lunch person. I was chucking up my apple when Tyler caught it in the air.

I raised an eyebrow at him in question and he smiled at me.

"I'll give you your apple back if you go on a date with me." I heard a loud bang from the Cullen's table and looked up to see a pretty pissed Emmet and everyone talking to him in murmurs. He couldn't….He couldn't possibly heard Tyler. Why would he care anyway? I turned to Tyler and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that hungry." And I stood up and stood next to my sister.

"What's up?" Bella said worried.

"I am about this close." I pinched my fingers a cm apart. "From telling Tyler I'm gay." And Bella began laughing at me.

"You are telling me you're going to spend the next two years pretending to be gay…That means no boys?" She raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief…she knew me well.

"I could do that." I defended and she raised her other brow.

"Do I need to remind you of that one day on summer vacation…?" Bella said and I covered her mouth and I could feel her grinning.

" made your point…And you swore you would never mention it again." I scowled and looked away and I saw all the Cullen's looking at us as if listening to our conversation. This is getting ridiculous now. Bella followed my eyes and gasped when she saw Edward. I stood in front of her view.

"Bells, hey…Are you going to be ok? Because I'm all for skipping the rest of school." I told her placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." She said and walked quickly to the table. I sighed and followed after her. Angela handed me my apple back and smiled apologetically and I mouthed thank you. I used it as a ball again…I'm not eating it now he touched it…He was hot yes but weird hell yes.

My eyes on Bella watching her reaction. She seemed worried and I mirrored her emotion but for a different reason. I grabbed her hand and whispered.

"He's not staring at you Bella; he may have just had a bad day. You done nothing wrong ok?" I told her and she smiled at me nodding. She seemed a little at ease now. I felt my phone vibrate in my skinny dark jeans and I pulled it out to see who was calling. It was Renee.

"Yellow?" I asked with a grin knowing this pissed off my mum.

"That is no way to answer a phone." She answered and I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"I'm bored…Cya." I told her.

"Give the phone to Bella." She demanded.

"Say please." I teased and Bella snatched my eye phone from my hand and shook her head, she walked to the other side of the cafeteria I followed with a groan.

"Hi mum." Bella said and I heard Rosalie laugh, we were now stood about 3 meters away from them, I saw Edwards hand curl into a fist. Weirdo.

My mum talked to Bella for a few minutes and I was beyond bored. I snatched the phone away.

"Goodbye mother dear." I said and ended the phone; Bella slapped me on the arm.

"Shit bells, that hurt." I said rubbing my arm ignoring the giggle behind me.

"Why do you start an argument with her?" Bella said in a normal yet strong tone.

I sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm mean…I like it." I said grinning mischievously. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I don't know why you two just don't get along." Bella started.

"Cause she's a bitch?" I said as if it was obvious. And I got another slap.

"Tone young lady." Bella said as if I was a 3 year old and I chuckled rubbing my arm.

"Do you ever get bored being so self-righteous, yanoo there no boy policy…no alcohol...no parties. I feel sorry for you at times bells." I told her with sigh.

"You don't have to do those thing Blake…" She sighed and I chuckled.

"Carful bells, if you keep trying to make me a better person I may just have to go get a hero hairdo of my own and steal your thunder." I pointed at her straight innocent hair.

I heard a bellowing laugh and everyone in the cafeteria turned to see Emmet shaking with laughter along with everyone else on the table…Even Edward laughed.

Bella grabbed me by my leather jacket and dragged me to the table again, I laughed a little at her annoyed expression.

I sat down and propped my feet on the spare chair next to me when Tyler tried to sit down. I smiled innocently and Bella glared at me and mouthed at me to put my legs down. I rolled my eyes and put them down. He didn't seem fazed and continued to smile at me.

"Dude…stop staring at me." I told Tyler but he didn't seem fazed, Lauren was glaring at me.

"You're beautiful, I can't help it." Tyler told me sweetly and I raised an eyebrow.

"Not that this isn't nice…and creepy but Bella we should get to class. Coming Angela?" We all nodded and went to class.

I was waiting for Bella to finish her class and I jumped and lay on the bonnet of Bellas car. It wasn't raining today it was just cloudy and cold.

"Get off the bonnet!" Bella yelled, half-heartedly. Hmm normally she would have been a lot more pissed.

I jumped off and cocked my head to the side biting my lip and I heard a groan, both Bella and I turned to see Emmet leaning against the Volvo dragging a hand down his face while they all laughed at him three doors down.

"Why aren't you lecturing me?" I said and she shrugged.

"You want me to lecture you?" She avoided and began walking past me and I stood in front of her.

"Nice try, now tell me what happened. I'm your twin dude." I said leaning against the car again and Bella sighed.

"Edward talked to me." Bella said attempting to be nonchalencent.

"Well there goes my mute theory." I told her and she rolled her eyes and headed to the driver's seat. I climbed in the passenger seat knowing she would tell me more when we were home.

Bella pulled out and nearly hit another car. And I laughed at her expression, Bella scowled out of the window and we both turned to see Edward Cullen laughing too.

This chapter is short sorry :D the next one is longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow! Hey guys, thank you so much, if you have any comments please let me know! THANKYOU: D

Bella told me everything, His behaviour made us both curious but I was even more worried at Bella. She wouldn't let this go until she figured it out and my gut was telling me this was a very bad thing. In the morning I woke up and took a warm shower, I washed my hair the night before so I didn't need to wash it this morning. I applied my makeup and grabbed my dark blue skinny jeans. A grey vest top and a think long black cardigan with black below the knee black boots. When I was done I went downstairs and had breakfast with Bella.

We left and headed to the truck, we noticed Dad had put some kind of metal on the tyres to stop from skidding and we both were shocked. We were not used to being taken care of, we always looked after ourselves. It was a nice feeling.

We arrived at school a little early and I heard Jessica shout me over. I told Bella id be back in a few minutes. I was a couple cars down from Bella when I heard I crash. Tyler's truck had skidded on the ice and nearly crushed Bella but what was even more shocking was that Edward Cullen ran across the lot and held the truck with one hand. He was not human; there was no doubt in my mind.

I ran over and I saw people beginning to come over, I saw Rosalie looking really pissed and everyone trying to calm her down. Except Emmet who looked at me in….I could only describe it as pain and horror. I looked away and rushed over to my sister. I jumped over the bonnet and I heard Bella arguing with Bella.

"I was standing right next to you Bella." Edward said, I could hear a slight pleading in his voice.

"No." Bella said stubbornly.

"He was standing right next to you Bella." I said to her while stoking her head, Edwards head whipped to me in surprise.

"No!" Bella argued and I looked at him I apology.

"Please Bella." He begged her.

"Fine, but only if you explain later." Bella pressed and I shook my head. She was so stubborn.

"Fine." Edward spat and jumped over the bonnet and disappeared. People now began to gather around us and I heard the siren of the ambulance.

Bella was in the room with Tyler getting checked out, I was waiting in the waiting room with everyone for a while, my dad went in to check on Bella and I decided to go for some fresh air. I changed my mind half way and just let myself slide down the wall of a corridor. I laid my head against the wall and sighed. I heard some light steps walking near me. I didn't look up I just assumed they were a doctor. I heard them stop right next to me and I turned to see Rosalie standing next to me. Confused….hell yes.

She slid down the wall gracefully and sat next to me.

"Is she ok?" Rosalie said, her voice was just as beautiful. She had a kind smile, yet a slight edge to her words.

"She's going to be fine, I'm sorry by the way." I told her and she looked slightly confused.

"What have you got to be sorry for Blake?" She said to me.

"When I was a kid, the first lesson I learned was never ask questions you don't want to know the answers to. The problem was Bella didn't learn that lesson. She won't let it go Rose." Rosalie's eyes widened in shock at what I said.

"My brother shouldn't have got involved, and then we wouldn't be in this position." Rose said in a hateful tone and yet her eyes were soft.

"And for that I'm grateful and very sorry, But you should know, she's not stupid even if she figured it out she wouldn't say anything. She wouldn't breathe a word to anyone." I told her in a sure tone and she relaxed slightly.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked after a minute.

"I didn't, it's not my place. If you want to tell me I'll listen but otherwise I have no right to demand any truth from you." I said to her with a small smile, I stood up and gave my hand to her; she looked at it for a second and then grabbed hold of it gently. Her hand was cold, but not in an uncomfortable. And she stood up.

"I have never met some like you in all my years." She told me sweetly with a small smile.

"You're telling me?" We both laughed. Roses gaze snapped up and I followed her gaze. A man probably around 28 walked very to us, he looked like the rest white and beautiful.

"Carlisle this is Blake." Rose told him in a kind manner. I watched his face grow from curious yet polite to shock and a wide smile.

"It's very nice to finally meet you." Carlisle said and smiled.

"You too." I said and mirrored his smile. They looked behind me and I turned to see Edward there with a confused face.

"It was very nice to meet you Carlisle." I smiled and turned to rose. "Thank you rose." I said and put my hand over her forearm for a second and walked away, I nodded at a confused Edward as I passed.

"Blake!" Bella yelled and I hugged her.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked her after checking if she was ok.

"I'll meet you both in the car in 10 ok?" I nodded; I didn't bother arguing I just left her to search for the impossible.

Sorry its short, next chapter is longer :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm really excited to continue this story and I hope you are too, There is also going to be a twist in Blake's past that makes the story a little different: D Thank you for everything :D I really want to show the new friend ship bond between Rose and Blake in the next few, I'm not sure how Emmet will start talking to Blake…we shall see: D

I'm considering doing another imprint story so which wolf d you want, let me know your idea's :D

Home….I jumped into the shower and let the warm water release the tension in my back. I got out and got dressed in my tank top and short shorts for bed and climbed in with my hair wet.

Bella isn't going to stop. I knew that and there was nothing in my power to stop it. I tried to bury the feeling but in some ways I wanted to know too, I wanted to know why they were how they were. Everything about this situation was wrong. On every level possible.

I retraced the tattoo on my wrist, it was a double helix. My grandfather always used to draw it when I was sad and showed me that he loved me. My grandfather was the only one who preferred me to Bella. When I was a little girl he used to tell me stories, about vampires and werewolves. I always used to believe he made them up…Now I'm not completely sure.

The next few days that followed were as normal as I can expect. Edward Cullen did not speak to my sister that entire time, Rose smiled at me when she past and Alice grinned and waved. Emmet gave me a sad smile that I could not explain but I could hear him laugh when I made a comment under my breath which freaked me out slightly at times.

It was lunch time and Jessica and Lauren were going on and on about the dance so I tuned them out, I only snapped my attention back up when Jessica asked Bella permission to ask mike to the dance…Things got awkward when Jessica ignored her for the rest of the following day. I didn't dare ask and neither did my sister.

I was walking to the car to meet my sister, my bike wasn't ready yet. *pout*. I saw Bella talking to Eric and from the look on her face he seemed to be asking her to the dance. I leaned against a sigh post a couple cars down for support due to my laughing. I walked over to her still giggling and she hit me again.

"Ouch! Do get your nickers in a twist because you've been asked to the dance by only two people." I said sticking her tongue out and she leaned against the bonnet. I heard the laughter stop from the Volvo a few doors down.

"Oh and how many have asked you?" Bella asked curiously but with a hint of mocking.

"Sixteen." I told her truthfully and wagged my eyebrows.

"How do you do it?!" Bella stared at me and I staggered back dramatically.

"Oh come on Bells, my amazing sense of humour, my love for animals-" I began.

"You hate animals; you said they make you sick…" Bella told me amused.

"My love for country music…" I said sweetly.

"The only time you came close to country music is when you threw a banjo out of the window." Bella told me chuckling.

I shrugged. "I'm hotter than you." I told her which eared me a smack and a laugh from the Cullen family. Did I mention creepy.

"Have you said yes to any of them?" Bella said and I heard a loud slam from the direction of the Volvo, I ignored it and shook my head.

"Nope, not my scene, we need to go before Tyler finds me, I've been hiding all day." I said chuckling with Bella and got into the car.

Bella pulled out the car but we were stuck behind the Cullen car, I looked behind me to see Alice and jasper walking there was to the car, everyone else waiting for them.

Both of us jumped when I heard a tap on Bella window. I saw who it was and slid down my chair.

"Fuck sake!" I said under my breath and I swear I saw Edward Cullen laughing with his family.

"Hi Tyler what's up?" Bella asked politely with a hint of amusement.

"I just wanted to ask your sister if she will go to the dance with me?" Tyler asked me with hint cockiness in his tone. Be nice be nice be nice…

"Right…." I began but Bella cut me off knowing where I was going.

"We're not going to be in town Tyler." Bella told him and he pouted.

"We always have prom." And with that he walked off and I banged my head on the dash board.

"Thanks Bella, now he thinks I'm going to prom with him!" I scowled at her laughter. Bella revved her engine at the Cullen's and I laughed at her expression. Without any warning the Cullen's took off before Bella rammed into them by "Accident."

When we got home and finished our homework me and Bella prepped out tea and Charlie's. Bella told him that we were going to Seattle on Saturday he was a bit suspicious but with bellas we don't dance explanation we got out of it, it was a lie however for me, I did dance and did gymnastics. I was pretty good actually, I quit when we moved here. I missed it so much.

I heard the phone ring and I yelled that I would get it; Bella already had a phone all explaining that Jessica and mike were going together which was cute.

"Hello?" I asked in a fairly polite tone.

"Blake, Hi its rose." I looked at the phone confused. Why was she ringing me?

"Hey rose, is everything ok?" I asked a little worried why she called.

"Everything's fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me this week?" She asked nicely. Erm wow? Not expecting that.

"Sure…Sounds fun." I accepted. We swapped mobile numbers and said she would text me with the further details. I walked up the stairs in a little daze. Why was rose trying to be my friend? I got into the bed and tried to ignore the little voice in my head saying I wish it was Emmet.

In English, Bella walked up to me and all but glared at me. WHAT DID IT DO NOW!

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to Olympia with Rose this week?" She demanded wooops. Wait how did she know?

"I forgot, she rang me last night and asked me. You're not my momma, I don't need you permission. Why are you so pissy?" I asked her suspiciously. Bella calmed down and sighed.

"Sorry Blake, Edward told me this morning." I felt my eyes pop out. "He wanted to know if I wanted to go with him on Saturday to Seattle, I agreed to go." She said a little guilty about ditching me but I didn't care.

"Holy shit that is awesome bells." I told her and she blushed. We talked a little about it on the way to lunch too. In the cue I was stood next to Bella while she got her food, I again had my apple and wasn't intending on eating it either way. Bella looked disappointed to see that Edward wasn't at the table.

"Cullen is staring at you Bella." Jessica told her and we turned to see Edward sat at a table on his own gesturing for Bella to come over. Bella hesitated. And I pulled her over to the side of the room.

"Go and sit with him Bella." I told her sternly.

"I don't think it's a good idea Blake." She told me, she blushed a little. I pushed a little piece of hair behind my sister's ear and smiled at her.

"Sometimes all you need is 20 seconds, 20 seconds of insane courage Bella and it can change you entire life." I told her and smiled, I turned her around and nudged her in the direction of the table and she went to sit down, I smiled in triumph and hoped to god I was taking a mistake, I sat next to Angela and we watched them talk.

Rose~POV

"Be nice rose." Cam told me and rubbed his thumb across my hip and I sighed. Edward waiting to sit with that Bella girl. Eurgh I hated her. What was so good about her? I understood Emmet, why he liked Blake so much- but Edward?

"She human!" I spat and everyone turned on the table to shake their head at they could lecture me we all heard Blake talking to Bella.

"Sometimes all you need is 20 seconds, 20 seconds of insane courage Bella and it can change you entire life." She told her sister with a smile, Blake was beautiful, I envied her some but I couldn't hate her. Alice said she saw us becoming best friends and not that I would tell anyone but I was excited to finally talk to her properly. I talked to her in the hospital, I never expected her to say had she did. Emmet sighed and we all looked at him apologetically.

"Talk to her man." Cam said to Emmet, even jasper nodded.

"I could hurt her. I don't want to hurt her." Emmet said while looking at Blake the entire time. Who knew Emmet the big bear would fall for a human.

"Don't be mad but I'm going shopping with her this week." I told him and Alice smiled widely.

"You're going to have a blast." Alice told me as a matter of fact, still pouting that she couldn't gripped the table and Jasper grabbed his arm to keep him calm.

"I swear to god if you hurt her Rose…" Emmet threatened and I felt Cam tense around me, I looked to see him glare at Emmet.

"I won't..." I was explaining but we all stopped when we heard Edward ask Bella what Blake was like.

"Blake, where to start. Blake takes life as it comes; everything that has been thrown at her she accepts and moves on. She changed a few years ago. She used to be very open and full of life but when our granddad died she changed. Blake puts up a lot of walls, she doesn't trust easily. She is really smart, beautiful and hilarious at times. She got in a lot of trouble for her temper back home; she's done really well here. She terrified of falling in love. She loves dancing and music, she's really good. She has a tattoo on her wrist that she keeps covered. It's a double helix, she got it when she was 15 years old, and she comes down every summer. She generally spends most of it down at the reservation. My mum and her don't get along well, my mum as I've already explained was a child in many ways so Blake and I have had to look after each other and ourselves. I just want her to be happy. She used to be a cheerleader and date the captain of the football team but she ended up quitting eventually." She breathed.

"She's my best friend and I know there isn't anything she wouldn't do for me. She doesn't open up to many people but when she does she's the most amazing person I've ever met. She is an amazing artist but hasn't drawn since granddad died. She loved rebuilding cars. She pretends to be happy a lot when I know she isn't. She had it hard, harder than me and yet she has never once blamed me for it even though most of it was down to me." Bella stopped and looked fondly at Blake who winked at her. She turned back to Edward who was now looking at Emmet knowing we were all listening.

"But the problem with Blake is well…everyone has a dark side I guess but Blake struggles with hers more than others, she can sometimes be manipulative and uncaring but only if you have broken her trust. She doesn't believe in second chances and she has a strong belief in never asking question you don't want to know the answers too. As you can probably tell Blake is very sexy and seductive and god knows she uses it to her advantage." Bella chuckled and I realised that Bella was right, everyone has a dark side but the fact that she fights hers makes her a good person.

"She used to party…a lot. That's how Blake deals with things; guys and a lot of vodka, she never cries. Well, I've never seen her. Blake has had it hard but she always pulls through. She the best twin I could have hoped for." Bella told Edward truthfully.

We were all looking at Blake now, we all understood her better. Everything she did that we couldn't understand now made sense. I felt a pang of guilt at her, she has spent all her life I the shadow of Bella swan and the worst part was is that she didn't even blame her.

"Yaa!" Alice cheered and startled us slightly and Emmet rolled his eyes at her happiness.

"What is it Alice?" Cam asked her, Tightening his arm around my waist. I was so lucky to have him.

"Emmet is going to talk to Blake!" Alice cheered and we all smiled.

"About time." I muttered and Emmet rolled his eyes ignoring my comment.

Blake~POV

Finally! This horrible day is over! I was walking toward the truck, excited to here from Bella what had happened at lunch. Instead I saw when I was closer Emmet Cullen leaning against the bonnet of the car. He was grinning at me and I returned it and raised an eyebrow?

"Posso aiutarti?" I asked him, can I help you in Italian. I stood with my hands in my jacket around a meter away from him and he stood up straight and looked shocked.

"You know Italian?" Emmet asked, WHY WAS IT SUCH A SHOCK THAT IM SMART!

"I know a lot of things." I said with a cocky grin and Emmet broke into a huge grin that mirrored mine. He came to stand a little closer to me and held out the keys to the truck.

"If you're looking for a ransom for my sister then you're not going to get much." I said to him and he chuckled.

"She went home because she freaked in biology, Edward drove her home." Emmet explained.

"Let me guess blood typing…" I guessed and now Emmet raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me this isn't the first time." I explained and I took the keys from his palm, I tried to hide my reaction when I touched his skin, and trust me it had nothing to do with the temperature of his skin.

"Thank you." I told him with a smile. And he nodded his head and walked away. I climbed into the truck and drove home in a daze…What was this man doing to me?

Lunch the next day was a little disappointing for Bella, Edward was a no-show. I took my seat next to Bella and smiled at her and gave her nudge and she smiled half hearidly back.

Everything was fine until Bella stood up and began to clear her tray and I heard Lauran whisper to Jessica.

"I don't know why Bella just doesn't sit with the Cullen's now!" Lauren spat and I gripped the table and tried to keep calm.

"Lauren did I ever tell you that you remind me of a person in my old school?" I told her with a smile and she looked very smug and proud that talked to her…Weirdo. "Yep, I didn't like her very much." Everyone began laughing and I winked at mike that looked happy I defended Bella. I stood up and walked towards Bella.

"Why is Lauren looking at you like you killed her puppy?" Bella asked with a hand on her hip and I rolled my eyes. I shuddered… I hated dogs.

"Eurgh, I hate dogs and I have no idea." I'm told her innocently and she continued to stare at me.

"Blake." Bella demanded.

"Is that the bell, ding ding ding?" I said and turned on my heals and went to class leaving a very annoyed Bella.

Saturday-First beach

I was sat in the car with Bella and Angela eating strawberry laces when I heard footsteps walking towards us.

"Bella and Blake swan is that you?" I turned to see three hot fairly tall Native American guys and I raised an eyebrow and Bella nodded.

"I'm Jacob black." The one in front introduced and I remembered instantly and I stood up and hugged him.

"Jake! You look different, when did you get hot?" I asked him with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"Last summer ish." Jake looked at me and grinned. I heard the two boys whisper behind him.

"Damn."

"Wow."

"She damn sexy." They said and they nodded at each other and I laughed.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said stepping toward them as Jake went to talk to Bella.

"I'm quil and this is embry." They both smiled at me, they were both hot but a little young.

"It's nice to meet you both." I told them and hugged them both and they grinned at each to each other.

"I haven't seen you guys around before I don't think, I come back every summer." Both boys' eyes widened.

"Oh my god, I know who you are!" Quil said and Embry eyes me up and I raised my eyebrow in question.

"You're somewhat of a legend on the res." Embry explained and I laughed.

"Is that so?" I said chucking.

"Yep, you're the one that came up with cliff diving and I hear you also dated Paul two summers ago when you were 15, broke the poor guys heart." Quil said with a knowing smirk and I rolled my eyes… I knew what he was referring to.

"Word travels fast huh?" I asked them with a smirk knowing that dating Paul wasn't the thing they were referring to….They were referring to my first….Mistake? No that mean, I did really like Paul and we knew each other for years and began dating. He was my first; we got into a huge argument they day I left and didn't speak till the year after. We both decided to stay just friends; I met up with him a few times when I was there. I spent most of my time with Leah though. We called each other twice a month; I needed to see her soon.

"Oh yeah." Quil said and Jake called us all over. I stayed and talked with the guys and Angela while Jake and Bella went on a walk. Bella seemed eager to get home after that. What the hell had happened with Jake on the beach?

"Bella! This is crazy! And even if it's true…I'm not saying it is why would you want to know, I don't want to be eaten Bella!" I yelled while pacing as Bella researched Vampires after learning the legends form Jacob. I had a horrible feeling that she was right.

The day after, I woke up to see the sunshine! Hell yeah, I through on some sort shorts and pain tank top and a light cardigan. Bella was waiting for me downstairs when I was fully ready.

The day was kind of empty; I tried to ignore the pang on pain I felt went I looked at the empty table of Cullen's. I looked at Bella and she was wearing the same expression and she smiled at e knowingly. We had already argued the fact that I had feeling for Emmet, I lied of course and denied it and I knew Bella wouldn't let it go.

When we got home and made dinner, Bella was discussing with Charlie her plans to go to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica, I already said I had plans and dropped out. Not. My .Scene. I laid on my bed when my phone rang.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"Blue." I recognised the voice and chuckled.

"Hey rose." I told her and she laughed down the phone, I suddenly remembered our plans and it seems she did too.

"Do you want to go to Olympia tomorrow, I'll pick you up from you house after school?" She asked politely with a hint of excitement.

"Sounds like a plan." I grinned and she laughed.

I didn't realise until we said bye that we had talked for an hour flat about stupid things, we debated who was hotter tom cruise or George Clooney and where we wanted to shop etc… I released that we had become friend. I switched of my lamp and slept, still excited for tomorrow.

I'm considering doing another imprint story so which wolf d you want, let me know your idea's :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, lots of love. Not much to say just please review btw sorry if my Italian is wrong at all: D

Rose wasn't at school today but her text me in the morning at let me know she would still be picking me up and that she had some family issues and I didn't ask her further I just told her a simple okay, call if you need anything. Bella and my Dad we eating breakfast at the table and I remembered I needed to tell him about my plans.

"Dad, I'm going out tonight, I'll be back before 9 if that ok?" I asked him, it was weird asking permission, I never did it at home.

"Sure, are you going with Bella?" I asked and Bella raised her eyebrow. And looked at me with a knowing smile assuming Emmet and I glared.

"No, I'm going to Olympia with Rosalie Cullen or Hale I'm no too sure." I told him and Bella's eyes widened and I winked.

"Sure, just keep in touch." I nodded and left.

Bella spent the rest of the day firing questions at me; in all honesty I think she was a little pissed Rose liked me more than her. Bella wasn't use to it.

I was excited when we got home; Bella had already left with Jessica when Rose pulled up in her Red convertible. I was in some short shorts like yesterday and a tank top and cardigan, the same outfit just different clothes.

"Holy shit…." I said eyeing up her car.

"I know right." She said to me and laughed, I climbed in the passenger seat. I never thought rose would like cars but it seemed we had a lot I common, it took an hour to get there but we talked all the way. It was really easy and never awkward. She was really funny.

We finally pulled up and we went I Victoria's secret after a debate. I had a fair bit of money, my granddad left me everything and I mean everything and he left Bella nothing. I felt awful and I want to give her half but my granddad left me a letter telling me not to do so and Bella wouldn't expect. We were looking at the clothes on the rack. Teasing each other about stupid thing when Rose said.

"So I here you have taken a liking to my brother." Rose said with a knowing grin and I threw some frilly knickers at her.

"I have no idea what you talking about." I said innocently and moved to another rack.

"Really. Cause I think you do." She said following me. This lasted five minutes until we came across the fancy dress section. Rose pulled out two naughty nurse uniforms and wagged her eyebrows. I laughed.

"Let's find the changing rooms." She told me and headed towards them, I was laughing my ass off, and she was hilarious.

We both went into our cubicles and got dressed in the skimpy clothing. We both came out and burst out laughing at each other.

"Picture." Rose said and grinning mischievously, I didn't argue and she pulled out her phone. She asked one of the workers to take the picture, the worker laughed at our silly behaviour. I bit my lip and rose winked at the phone camera. The picture looked awesome; we got changed into our normal clothes and were still pissing ourselves laughing. Rose sent the picture to my phone and we both saved it as our wall paper and our contact picture, so every time I called her o vice versa it would pop up. I was holding the counter for support when Rose bought the outfit and wagged her eyes brows and looked at me and said.

"Cam…" She told me and we were both laughing again. After another hour of shopping we went home, it was around 8:30 when we pulled up at my house, she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I had an awesome time rose." I looked at the bag and waged my eyebrows. "Have fun." I said and stepped out of the car.

"Oh. I will." She said and grinned, she was still laughing as she drove off.

I walked upstairs after talking to my dad to find Bella in my room with wide eyes. We were right.

Bella told me everything that happened, she was very brave…Edward Cullen was a vampire he couldn't read mine or bellas mind, Rose was a vampire but most importantly Emmet was a vampire.

I got dressed in a daze in the morning. I wore some high wasted shorts and I tooked in a of course back tank top, I threw on my high tops and went down to talk to Bella.

"My bike is ready so I wound need a ride." I told her and she nodded. We had already talked about the situation and I knew one thing was for sure. We were already in far too deep to walk away.

I started the engine on my bike and pulled out of the drive way attempting to avoid Bella to skip my no helmet lecture. I saw Edward Cullen lean against his Volvo.

"Good morning Blake." Edward said with a polite smile.

"Morning, I'm not going to give you the whole don't hurt my sister speech because I doubt it will do any good I'm just want to say thank you, for saving my sister, when I couldn't." I felt a twang of guilt for not going with Bella. Edward looked shocked and then he smiled at me and nodded and returned the favour and sped of the school.

I pulled into the lot and I saw Rose and Emmet along with Cam, jasper and Alice leaning against the convertible. Rose smiled and headed over to me as I got off my bike.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her smirking and she laughed.

"Hell yeah." We both laughed for a bit and I turned to her side to see Alice here, she hugged me and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm Alice; it's great to finally meet you Blake." I returned her hug and stepped back and smiled at the little pixie.

"You too Alice." I said with a smile, she then giggled and ran off back to jasper.

"You're not scared of me?" Rose asked, slightly upset and yet happy at the same time.

"We all have secrets Rose, You're my friend and you have given me no reason to be afraid of you." I said and she hugged me and I heard Alice yell.

"SEE!" Alice said to Emmet who rolled his eyes and smiled. I laughed and said bye to rose and went to my next class.

I came out of my first class and I saw Emmet waiting outside with a grin. I jumped back.

"Shit Emmet! You scared me!" I said putting a hand on my chest and laughed with him.

"Walk you to your next class?" Emmet said his face casual yet his eyes begging. I nodded and we walked. It was as easy as with rose, we laughed and joked and yet it was completely different. In felt my heart jump when he looked at me or accidently touch me and from his grin he could hear it too.

"Here we are." Emmet said when we arrived outside of English. He took my hand and kissed it gently and I rolled my eyes.

"Smooth Cullen…Smooth." I said and he grinned and stepped closer to me and carefully brushed a curl out of my face.

"I thought so too." He grinned and stroked my cheek and then left for his class. I released a breathe I didn't know I was holding and went into English.

I walked in the lunch room and I saw Bella and Edward sat at a table I wagged my eyebrows and she blushed. Edward stood up and went in the line for their food. I slid into his chair and propped my feet up on the seat. I saw that Bella was writing something, probably a diary or some shit. She was ignoring me purposely so I sighed and she looked at me amused.

"Dear diary, a squirrel asked me my name today, I told it was Joe…that lie will haunt me forever." I said dramatically and she rolled her eyes, I could hear the Cullen's laugh over in the corner. I felt my phone vibrate on the table, it was rose and the picture flashed of me and her. Bellas eyes widened and she went bright red and I laughed at her expression.

"What are you wearing?" Bella yelled still red. I just laughed and stood up, I saw that Edward was laughing at us in the line along with Rose; Emmet looked confused whereas Alice was holding her Stomach due to laughter. I walked over to Angela still laughing and she smiled at me and we talked about her date to the dance, she was going with Eric but she liked Ben. I remembered that Rose text me and I looked at it.

_Joe? Really? XO – R_

I laughed and Angela looked at me and I shook my head and she shrugged and carried on talking to Jessica.

_Out of the whole squirrel tale you find the name the most worrying part? ;) XO-B_

I looked over to see her expression, she had the phone on the table and I looked to see Emmets eyes pop out of there socket at the phone. He obviously hadn't yet seen mine and Roses picture of the dress up scene and Rose laughed at his expression with everyone else.

_I think Emmet has gone into shock XO- R_

She looked over and laughed at me.

_Wait until he knows you bought the uniform ;) XO –B _

I clicked send and giggled, and so did rose. Alice was still laughing and Emmet was still sat there staring at me. I wagged my eyebrows at him and he grinned back. I turned to look at Edward and Bella who were standing up now, Angela and me walked to class and talked about her love life while I was worrying about mine.

Finally it was the weekend. Bella was going out with Edward and I spend the day, cleaning and catching up on the jobs I had missed. I was cooking while I was on the phone to rose who was still laughing over Emmets face.

Bella burst through the door and I jumped in shock. I saw Edward stood there and I nodded at him politely, Rose still talking on the phone.

"Ill have to call you back Rose." I said and ended the call, I looked at Bella and she was grinning like a mad man.

Edward left after an hour or so and I kept quiet but I was grinning at them both when the other wasn't looked both rolled there eyes and Bella blushed. He said he would be back in an hour through Bellas window. After he left she exploded.

"He kissed me!" Bella said bright red and I hugged her and span her around and we giggled. Hell yeah! After detail after details we finally ate our tea with dad, when we went upstairs Bella told me everything that had happened. W.O.W.

I was sat down drinking coffee in the morning when Edward and Bella came down stairs, I didn't hide my smirk. Bella glared and Edward chuckled.

After Bella and Edward were discussing Charlie and there new Boyfriend status Edward turned to me and said.

"Blake, Are you're ready to go?" I chocked on my coffee. IM NOT GOING! HELL NO!

"Oh no…I'm staying right here." I said and raised an eyebrow and Bella slapped me and Edward shook his head.

"Please Blake, my family want to meet you." Edward said, trying to dazzle me…Erm no prick and the my phone rang.

"Yellow." I answered, knowing it was rose.

"Blue." Rose answered, I laughed at our silliness.

"What up rosy pie." I asked her and Edward laughed. I could almost feel Rose rolling her eyes.

"You're coming to my house now!" She ordered and I groaned.

"Why are you so horrible to me!" I groaned and Edward and Bella sat smugly, knowing I would have to come now.

"You can raid my wardrobe." Rose said knowing this is all it takes.

I sighed. "Damn … you know me too well Rose." She laughed and said bye and I sighed and stood up. Bella ran to get changed.

"So I heard you and Emmet are getting closer." Edward said casually with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said innocently and stood up to see Bella coming down the stairs.

She was wearing a khaki shirt and a blouse, me and my sister had a very different fashion taste to say the least. I on the other hand was wearing a pair of dark denim shorts; some black ankle boots (Like Katherine's from vampire diaries.) And a dark grey tank top with a no sleeved navy cardigan, my hair was curly as usual. Before we were about to go Bella fainted. FAINTED! When he nearly kissed her…This right here was why Bella was a virgin. We headed out the door and I climbed into the back of the car and gagged at the longing looks.

We pulled up after driving through the forest at the most beautiful open house I've ever seen. I got out and grinned at Bella.

"I can't wait to tell rose that you fainted Bella." I grinned at her and Edward chuckled.

"Fine but if you do that I'm going to tell Dad what really happened on the reservation 2 summers ago." I felt my jaw drop and my eyes pop out, Edward looked curious and very amused.

"You wouldn't…." I gasped; she would tell my DAD I had sex with Paul at 15! NOT GOOD!

"Oh I would." She grinned at me evilly knowing she had won.

"What happened on the reservation?" Edward asked curiously and Bella began to open her mouth and I covered it with my hand.

"Fine!" I told her and she smirked into my hand.

"Be nice." She told me as we walked up to the house. I scoffed.

"I'm always nice." I stated and I heard Rose burst out laughing.

"Hmm, ye right." I heard her say from somewhere upstairs and Bella and Edward laughed.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw everyone smiling at us…Not creepy at all. Emmet grinned at my expression and rose laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle, esme. This is Bella and of course Blake." Edward pointed to each of us and I smiled at them nicely.

"It great to see you both again." Carlisle said as Esme came and gave Bella a quick hug and me a long one she pulled back and smiled.

"It very nice to know you." Esme said and I could tell she meant every word.

"Thank you for inviting us." I said, speaking because I knew Bella wouldn't. I stepped on her toe and she nodded in agreement, I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Alice and Jasper." Edward said and in that second I heard two people running down the stairs. I was stood next to rose; I didn't feel as awkward as Bella. Alice kissed Bella on the check and ran to huge me and does the same and I laughed and returned her hug. Emmet came to stand next to me as Alice talked to Bella, I looked at him and we smiled. Jasper stepped forward; I couldn't help but noticed that Emmet angled himself slightly in front of me.

"Hello." Jasper said and I nodded and smiled and Bella said hello back.

"Hello Rosalie." Bella said shyly and I saw rose's face frown. Cam nudged her and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Bella." She said her name like it was a dirty word. I was struggling to fight a smile and I looked to see Emmet do the same thing. Edward led Bella out of the room and I turned at Rose and laughed. She nudged me.

"Oh shut up, I was nice." She said and scowled, I laughed at her and she broke into laughter herself.

"Want a tour?" Rose asked and I nodded smiling. She linked her arm through mine, I smiled at everyone and I noticed Emmet pouting and laughed.

"I'll bring her back soon." Rose chuckled and everyone joined in and he sat on the couch in a huff.

WOW! Rose's wardrobe was awesome. We were sat on her bed and she showed me in a magazine this boutique in Italy she went to. When she asked.

"What happened on the reservation?" Rose asked with a sly smile.

"Well. Oh wait I'm not telling you." I said and she pouted.

"I'm your best friend!" she moaned.

"I am not telling you Rosie!" I told her and laughed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ease!" She pouted and I laughed.

"I'll tell you on one condition, you tell me something in return." I dared her and she looked at me. She deliberated for a moment and then nodded.

"Ok…" She began. She told me her story. How she died, my heart broke for her. I can't believe she told eyes filled with unshed tears and we both sat there. I pulled her into a hug and we sat there for about 5 minutes. She hugged me tight. What a poor girl.

"Your strength is inspiring Rosalie." I told her and she pulled back and smiled.

"It nice to tell someone." She told me and smiled, it turned devious. "Now it's your turn." She wagged her eyebrows. My story felt tiny compared to hers.

"Fine, can you grab me a pen and paper." She looked confused but grabbed it anyway. I wrote it all down and passed her the paper. I didn't want anyone to hear….Especially Emmet. I don't know why though.

Her eyes widened and so did her grin she ripped the paper and put in her bin and looked at me.

"You sly dog." She said and I threw a pillow at her. We laughed for a bit and then we heard a knock at the door, Rose's grin widened.

"Mind if I steal her for a bit?" Emmet said popping his head through the door and Rosalie pushed me to the door.

"Not even in the slightest." Rose said and I rolled my eyes and her grin.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Emmet asked me with a grin and I chuckled.

"Sure." And we headed downstairs, Esme stopped me before the door and hugged me and then left just as quick. Emmet laughed and placed a hand on the lower of my back and led me out of the house into the woods.

Excited?


	6. Chapter 6

Emmet and Blake finally! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! :D THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH: D

"Are you cold?" Emmet asked me, I thought it was sweet that he was worried. His arm was still around my waist.

We had been walking for around 10 minutes.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him looking up to him. Wow he really was big; I had to control the urge to run my fingers through his hair.

"How about this, you run. I'll give you 30 seconds head start and if I catch you have to answer every question I ask you honestly." Emmet removed his hand from my waist and I missed his touch but hell no way I turning down a challenge.

"And if I win?" I said watching his smirk.

"You won't. "He promised. I bit my lip and thought for a second and looked around the forest. I turned to look at Emmet who was watching me bite my lip. Hmm? I nodded and then I ran through the forest as quick as I could. After a few minutes I was out of breathe and I hid behind a tree, a few seconds later I heard a twig snap and I could hear my breathing quicken.

The forest was silent.

I felt my heart race and my breath catch when Emmet was suddenly stood in front of me, both of his arms on the tree one near my head the other near my waist.

"I told you." He grinned.

"You have an unfair advantage vampire boy…" I said breathlessly. He became very serious for a second and leaned closer to me. I think I stopped breathing. HOLY SHIT! He took a deep breath and hesitated. He smiled in triumph and crushed his lips to mine.

W.O.W…That all I can say.

His arm slid around my waist and pulled me slightly closer to his chest. I raised my right arm and placed it on his chest. I didn't pull a Bella. I knew this must be hard for him so I didn't push him further. I heard a low growl from his chest when his tongue tangled with mine both fighting for dominance- of course I was fighting a losing battle and I was pushed against the tree gently.

He pulled back and by then I was breathless.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He grinned and pushed a bit of hair from my face.

"Does it hurt to be near me?" I asked him, feeling guilty I caused him pain.

"Nowhere near as much as it is for Edward to be around Bella, Bella is Edwards's singer so her blood causes him more pain." Emmet explained and I nodded. He stepped back and took my hand in his and we walked hand in hand through the forest. He pulled me to a log and sat facing me and grinned.

"And now for my prize…" Oh shit I forgot about that.

"Fine…" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Why did you stop Drawing?" Emmet said I a serious tone and I froze for a second, I hadn't expected him to ask. No one ever had.

"My mother never approved of it, When I was little my mum let me have lots of dance lessons and I continued. I was really good but it wasn't fun anymore, I enjoyed it but I didn't feel the passion behind it. My mum always planned that I would go to Julliard on a scholarship whereas I wanted to go to the new York school of art….My granddad died and everything that mattered…I guess didn't anymore. I stopped taking her shit. I put my foot down and that's why my mum hates me. Because I said no, something Bella never has." I told him, looking at the trees the whole time I looked to see Emmet looking at me, he looked sad and I gave him a small smile.

"You're beautiful." He stated and ran a feather light cold finger across my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Next question." I said and he smiled.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Emmet said with a grin and my jaw dropped, I quickly organised my poker face.

"Why do you assume that I have?" I asked him curiously and he just looked at me with raised eyebrows and I chuckled.

"I was 15, a few weeks before my 16th. I'm not proud of it but shit happens…" I told him and he nodded. He didn't make a horrible comment or judge me he just nodded his head.

"What does you tattoo mean to you?" Emmet asked and lightly traced it on my wrist.

"My granddad always used to draw it when I was sad; he used to tell me I was special. Everyone always picked Bella I guess. I never really minded but I guess it was nice to have someone pick me, just for me for once." I said truthfully, it was nice talking to him about this.

"I'm going to tell you something and you need to listen to me clearly." Emmet said and took my face between both his hands.

"I will always choose you, I have waited a long time to find you Blake and I have no intention of letting you go." He then pressed his lips to mine. I felt my heart beat rapidly. I felt whole. OH NO….I loved him.

He pulled me to his chest and we sat there for a while. It was nice. He let go and grinned at me. He pulled me up to my feet and I grinned at him back. We walked hand in hand to the house and Bella and Edward were waiting in the car.

"I'll see you later." Emmet said and kissed me on the cheek and I smiled and nodded. He walked into the house and I got in the car both Edward and Bella were grinning at me.

"Oh shut up." I said and rolled my eyes and we all laughed.

I was on the phone to rose and she demanded that I explain ever detail. After explaining the story 3 times she finally allowed a subject change. I heard a cough and I jumped half a mile and Rose began to yell at me down the phone.

"Woops, did I scare you?" Emmet was stood leaning against my wall in front of my bed I shook my head.

"_Is that emmet." _Rose accused down the phone. I scowled at him playfully.

"You're breaking up rose kkkkkkkkkkkkk." I said to her on the phone.

"_Blake!"_ I heard her yell and I put the phone down.

"That was mean." I said to Emmet pouting and he laughed loudly and I narrowed my eyes, he came and laid next to me on the bed.

"I'm sorry baby, but you sexy when you mad." He grinned and pulled me to his chest wrapping an arm around me waist. And I rolled my eyes and he leaned forward and kissed me gently. The kiss became more demanding and I was suddenly laid on my back with Emmet hovering over me one arm holding all his weight and the other stroking the skin on my hip where my top had risen slightly. I heard a low growl and he pulled back, his gaze filed with lust and apology. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled at him.

"Its fine Emmet, I know it's hard and I'm sorry." I told him and he shook his head and rolled over so we were lying on our sides but still tangled together.

"It worth it." He kissed me on my forehead and huddled my to his chest and wrapped the blanket around me so I would freeze.

"OH!" Emmet said suddenly making me jump. "Sorry, I just remembered. We are playing baseball tomorrow and I want to know if you want to watch, Bella is going." I pulled back and saw his pleading face and I laughed.

"Sure I'll watch." I said and pecked him on the lips and chuckled at his big grin. Sometimes I forget how big he actually was. We spent the next few hours just talking and learning more about each other. Emmet told me how he died and that rose saved him. He talked about him being a vampire, places he's been and people he met. I eventually feel asleep in my vampire boyfriend's arms.

I woke up and heard voices downstairs, the memories of yesterday flooded back and I remembered and smiled, I turned to find a note on the bed.

_You're beautiful when you sleep, someone came in the house and I thought you might get in trouble if we got caught. I'll pick you up in a few hours- Emmet XO_

Awh cute, I smiled and got dressed in some skinny jeans and my leather jacket. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I looked at it for a few moments and thought how cool wound it be to put blue threw it. Hmm, I'll have to ask Alice and Rose later. My phone vibrates and I had a message from Alice.

_DO IT! –A_

I laughed to myself, Ah Alice gotta love that little mid reading pixie. I was in the kitchen and I saw Jacob and Billy there.

"Hey hot stuff, watcha doing in my kitchen?" I said grinning at Jake causing him to blush slightly.

"Billy came to see Charlie but he's not here." Jake asked.

"I was talking to your dad but…" I said and winked at him and he rolled his eyes and shoved me.

"It's nice to see some things haven't changed, still causing trouble Blake?" Billy said giving me a fond smile, I loved billy this was a fact.

"Would you expect anything less?" I said and grinned and Bella and Jake chuckled, I gave billy a tight hug.

"Give this to Leah will you Jake?" I said passing him a note I wrote to Leah. I needed to see her soon. I missed her so much. And he nodded and grinned.

"So I heard your dating a Cullen Blake along with our Bella." Billy stared at me knowingly and in slight disappointment.

"You're dating a Cullen, which one?" Jake asked in shock.

"The big one." I told him with a grin and he rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breathes.

"Thanks for stopping by billy." Bella said politely and I nodded and smiled. He nodded at us both and I smiled reassuringly.

"Just remember what I said Bella." And then Jake rolled billy out and they left shortly, Bella told me what billy said about informing Charlie and I was pissed.

I heard a knock on the door and laughed when Bella jumped.

I opened the door to see Emmet grinning at me and I smiled back.

"You look pretty." He said and I rolled my eyes as he kissed my hand.

"I'm going Bella, I'll see you later." I didn't wait for a response and I got into the jeep with Emmet. He was telling me on the way there about the play fight he had one to Cam this morning and I was laughing all the way there as he described it in detail.

We walked in hand in hand and he lead me into the Kitchen/Living room to see the guys watching TV, Esme and Carlisle reading and Rose and Alice flicking through magazines. Everyone looked up and grinned when the saw me.

"Hello Blake." Esme said with a fond small and I returned it.

"Hi esme." I was then cut off to see Rose and Alice smiling at me like idiots.

"Oh dear god what do you two want?" I asked them both and they looked at each other and grinned…Oh dear, I Everyone laughed at the scene and Emmet kissed my temple and went to sit on the couch with the guys.

"Let us do you hair for you! It was your idea after all!" Alice said jumping up and down and I heard Esme laugh softly.

"I don't have any choice do I?" I asked them and they shook their head. I sighed.

"Lead the way." I said and both girls hugged me tightly and dragged me to a huge bathroom.

"Please tell me you guys know how to do this." I begged looking at them both as they sat me down; there were so many product I had to laugh. Bella would faint in horror.

"Of course we do." Rose said as a matter of fact and Alice agreed.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" I asked and Rose flashed out the room and came out in a second with a picture of the hairstyle. ( tagged/jade-west?before=1328306363 bottom right, this style but a darker blue) I nodded and sighed.

"Ok, do it before I change my mind." I said and rose rolled her eyes and Alice giggled.

I wasn't allowed to see it till it was done, both girls looked pretty proud of themselves so I think it was going ok. It was nice; I enjoyed this kind of stuff unlike Bella. Rose finally finished blow-drying my hair; it was straight down to my waist she then took out the curling tongs and began curling my hair styling each curl as she went along. An hour later Rose was recurling my hair while Alice styles it from the front ensure each ringlet had a separate blue streak. Alice pulled out a makeup bag and they looked at me hopefully I just rolled my eyes and grinned and they giggled in happiness. Alice wiped off my old makeup and began a fresh, she applied the base foundation, some slight blush on my defined cheekbones and she began working on my eyes, from a gaze at the pallet she was using I assumed she was going for my usual smoky eye. Both of them took a step bag and grinned at each other.

"Perfect." They said in unison and showed me the mirror. Wow, they did an awesome job. It looked really awesome.

"You're really lucky, I can't pull of the smoky eye bad ass look but you can." Alice said pouting slightly making me and rose chuckle.

I stood up and thanked and hugged them. I loved it. They guys told us it was time to go and Emmet came straight to my side and Jasper and Cam did to Alice and Roses.

"Your hair looks badass!" Emmet said and grinned wrapping an arm round my waist and we all laughed. Everyone complimented my hair and Rose and Alice were sat lucky smug.

After a debate on whether Emmet should be allowed to carry me or not he finally one and I was on his back. I closed my eyes like Rose told me and when I opened we were stood in a field. I jumped off and looked around.

"Well isn't this cosy." I said and Emmets booming laugh echoed through the entire field. All the boys began setting it all up while the girls talked about my new hair, Alice bragged and so did Rose. Esme just smiled and rolled her eyes at me causing me to laugh. I suddenly heard a roaring laughter form the forest and we all turned confused, around 30 seconds later. Edward and Bella emerged from the forest.

"Was that you we heard Edward? Esme asked from the side of me as Bella came to stand next to me and she smiled at me happily. Hmm? I wonder…

"It sounded like a bear chocking." Emmet clarified while wrapping a hand around my waist and placing him chin on my head. He made me feel tiny. Bella grinned at me and I winked causing her to chuckle slightly.

"That was him." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Bella was being intentionally funny." Edward explained.

"In other words she fell on her ass." I whispered to Emmet who chuckled and we both looked around innocently when Bella glared, Esme laughed at our banter.

"It time." Alice announced dancing away with Rose to their positions, the thunder shook the forest and Bella shuddered.

"Eerie, Isn't it?" He said winking at Bella teasing and I laughed at her expression, I guess Emmet did look scary to her.

"Let's go." Alice said and Emmet kissed me quickly before darting off with Alice across the field.

"Shall we go down?" Esme asked us and we both smiled and nodded. I noticed that Esme hovered more closely to me than Bella, I think because I was more used to the contact of vampires whereas Bella was still getting used to it.

"You don't play with them?" Bella asked shyly.

"No I prefer to referee-I like to keep them honest." She explained smiling at me knowingly, bells still look confused.

"In other words they cheat." I told her and Esme and me shared a grin and an eye roll.

"I DO NOT!" Emmet yelled over the pitch and rolled my eyes and mouthed to Bella 'He does'.

"You should here the argument everyone gets into, like they were raised by wolves." Esme said I felt a twang of pain in my chest, I wished I had a mother like esme.

"You sound like my mom." Bella said sweetly.

"That's offensive." I stated and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well I do think of them as my children in many ways, did Edward tell you I had a child?" Esme asked Bella and I felt a horrible gut feeling that this story didn't have a happy ending.

"No." Bella murmured and Esme looked at me and smiled a small smile.

"Yes, my only child. He died the poor thing and it broke my heart that's why I jumped of the cliff. She said and sighed. I took her hand and squeezed it before letting it go and giving her a small smile.

"Edward said you f-fell" Bella stammered.

"Always the gentle man…I want to tell you both how happy I am my sons found you." She smiled at us warmly and I returned it.

"You don't mind then? That we are wrong for them." She asked hesitantly.

"Ermm Ouch?" I said and Bella rolled her eyes yet again. RUDE!

"No you're what Edward wants and it will work out. And of course you and Emmet too Blake." She smiled warmly in our direction once more and hugged me tightly and smiled at Bella. We stopped then and I saw that everyone was and apparently they had all spread into teams. I watched Emmet swinging his aluminium bad and watched as he waited for Alice to bowl. He grinned at me and winked and I laughed at his showing off as he did tricks with the bat.

"I'm glad he found you Blake." Esme whispered softly to me and I turned and smiled at her.

"You would have been an amazing mom Esme." I told her truthfully and she held my hand and speezed it and we looked back to the game.

"All right, Batter up" Esme called clearly.

Alice released the ball with a flick of the wrist and I heard a load smash form the bat which echoed of the mountains, I now know what they needed thunder. Emmet was a blur around the bases.

"Home run." Bella murmured and Esme half up a figure and sound later Edward came out of the forest with the ball in hand and a wide grin.

"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice and I heard Emmet cuss.

"Sorry baby." I said and laughed at his pout, and he scowled at me playfully. After a while they swapped around.

Rosalie managed to snag a point and I cheered and she laughed at me and grinned. It was Carlisle's turn to bat and he hit it near the trees. Emmet ran up the tree and rebounded of it to catch the ball and got out Carlisle. He grinned at me wagging his eyebrows.

"My monkey man." I said with a grin and Esme and Bella chuckled as Emmet winked.

The score changed constantly as the game continued, only once did Esme have to call them to order. Emmet was still pouting when I took esme's side and we laughed again. Edward and Bella were discussing how we would never watch normal baseball again and that was for sure. Cam was batting and Rose got him out, she was looking smugly at me and I chuckled at his pout. Everything was gasped when Alice gasped and everyone looked up to see Edward and Alice looking at us in horror, everyone was at our side in seconds. Emmet was stood next to me with a protective arm around my waist.

"What is it Alice." Carlisle asked with an authoritive voice.

"They were travelling and they heard us play, they turned around. They want to play. Everyone shot a worried look in our direction. Rose was now stood on my other side looking at me I worry and I felt Emmets arm tighten around my waist.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"A few minutes." Alice said in a tense voice.

"We can't make it, last thing we need is for them to catch there scent and start hunting." Both brothers flashed their eyes to me and then Bella.

"How many?" Rose asked and she grasped my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I noticed that Cam was now standing next to Rose. He looked just as worried as rose.

"Three." She answered

"Three!" Emmet scoffed. And I looked at him and gave him a 'That not helping' look and he kissed me head.

"Let's just play the game, they are only curious." Carlisle said after a moment and everyone nodded.

"Cam!" Emmet yelled and Cam nodded, understanding that Emmet wanted him to take his place. He pulled of his hoody and gave it to me. "Put it on, it could help." I nodded to his pleading eyes and pulled on the oversized hoodie. I noticed that Esme was now taking Roses place, Emmet stood next to me holding me to his chest and Rose was at my side.

Edward was calling the game while rose catched, she smelt the air and then walked over to me.

"I can't smell you strongly, I can only smell Bella." Rose told me and I hugged her reassuringly. I was just as worried for my sister. Rose walked back over and stopped in front of Edward.

"It won't rose." Edward spat at her, he must have read her mind.

"It better not, because I will hold you personally responsible if she gets hurt." Rose shot a hateful look at Bella and walked away. Bella looked terrified and I felt Emmet tense. I looked at him in question.

"Bella scent is stronger than yours, yours is different it's hard to explain. You don't smell like food. It's something we have never come across." I tensed; I knew exactly what he was referring too. "Rose is blaming Bella because if she weren't here there would only be a very small risk but due to Bella's scent it's magnified by 100." Emmet explained scanning the woods and looking apologetically to his brother who nodded once. I realised that Emmet shared the same view it's just he didn't voice it.

After a few minutes, everyone turned to the forest and heard footsteps. Rosalie came to my side casually, I knew she was protecting me but didn't want to give any hints to the others that I was human.

Let the games begin.

HEHEHE :D REVIEW please…IT only takes a second XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys: D please keep on review if you want me to do a sequel. I've dropped a few hints about the twist in Blake's life; let me know if you have any guesses. Lots of you want to know and th more you ask and review the more hints i'll drop, i'll let you knw if any of you gues right :D

P.S, I'm thinking about writting another imprint story, please vote for which wolf you want me to write about on my poll, Or review with the name, thakyou :D

I tried to keep as calm as possible, I knew my racing heartbeat would not help the situation. Everyone had a fairly casual stance; Emmets arm was still tight around me. Rose was stood with Cam next to me, and then there was jasper and Alice, Esme, Carlisle and then Bella and Edward. I noticed that Emmet and Rose kept as much space between me and Bella possible.

The three strangers were beautiful, I didn't doubt that and yet they were terrifying. They were more animal like than the man who was showing himself as the obvious leader had a beautiful mocha skin, the other man had his long brown hair in a ratty ponytail and the woman had bright red locks, she was beautiful but deadly. Their eyes were a startling shade of dark haired man stepped forward smiling at Carlisle who took a few steps forward to greet the vampires closely flanked by Cam and Jasper. Rose took a small step towards me casually.

"We thought we heard a game." He said in a relaxed voice with a hint of a French accent." I'm Laurent, this is Victoria and James." He introduced with a polite smile.

"I'm carlise. This is my family. Cam and jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Blake, Esme and Alice and then Bella and Edward." He said pointing us out in small groups to avoid calling attention to individuals.

I zoned out of the conversation, I tried to act as vampire as possible. I focused on Emmets thumb gently traces circle in my hip to stop me from being scared. I noticed that Victoria looked at me more than the others in curiosity; I tried to avoid her gaze. Everything was going well until three things happened. The wind blew and ruffled bellas hair, Edward stiffened and the second male. James. Suddenly whipped his head around nostrils flaring. KEEP CALM Blake!

EASY SAID THAN DONE IM GOING TO BE FREAKING EATEN!

Ok…Freak out over.

Everything happened quickly then Edward and James growled as Edward stood in front of Bella defensively, Emmet and Rose didn't move to flank Bella they stayed by my side, they didn't stand in front of my. I hadn't been caught and they didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"She's with us." Carlise stated and all of them looked shocked.

"But she's _human._" Laurent spat in confusion. Erm ouch?

James straightened up and yet never took his eyes of Bella, I noticed that Victoria never took her eyes of me and so did Rose. Rose snarled at the red head and she hissed back.

"We would like to accept your invitation. We will of course not harm the girl. We seem to have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said and his eyes flashed to mine for a second….He couldn't possibly know? We all have secrets and I had never shared mine. My grandfather took it to his grave.

"We'll show you the way. Cam, Rosalie, Jasper, esme?" Carlise called. Rose looked at me for a second and hesitated and Emmet nodded and she smiled at me and joined the others. Emmet pulled me in the direction Edward was all but dragging Bella, Alice was walking behind them.

"Are you ok?" Emmet asked and looked at me worried.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about Bella." I told him and he growled.

"I don't care about Bella; I want to know if _you're_ ok!" Emmet growled and I leaned against his chest.

"I'm fine Emmet." I told him before he could press further he pulled me on him back and took off to the jeep. Alice was riding shotgun and I was in the back in the middle next to Bella and Emmet. Emmet pulled me against him chest and I laid there and looked over at Bella.

"Bella…Are you ok sweetie?" I asked her and she nodded at me. I felt Emmets arm tighten around me, he didn't like it when I put Bella in front of me.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked. No one answered and Bella exploded.

"Dammit, Edward! Where are you talking me?" She demanded.

"We have to get you away from here – far- far away and right now." Edward said not taking his eye of the road. We were now going 105 an hour.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" Bella shouted and struggled with her harness.

"Bella! YOU WILL FUCKING DIE IF WE GO BACK!" I exploded and she looked at me blinking in shock and Emmet tightened his arms around me, my own harness. I grabbed her hands and stopped her struggling. I was thanking the lord I was stronger than her.

"NO! Edward! You can't do this!" Bella yelled again. I was going to slap her in a minute

"I have to Bella, now please be quite." Edward said defeated.

"I won't! Out have to take me back! Charlie will call the FBI!" Always the drama queen.

"Calm down Bella, we have been there before." Edwards's voice said in a cold tone.

"Not over me you don't! You're going to ruin your lives!" She yelled and struggling I used her hands and slammed her against the seat. And she glared at me.

"ARIBELLA BLAKLEY SWAN! GET OFF ME!" Bella screamed. I winced at my full name…Yes it was really aribella. Cringy and Emmet looked at me with a raised eyebrow and so did Alice.

"Not the time guys…" I told them shaking my head.

"Pull over Edward." Alice told him, speaking for the first time.

"He's a tracker Alice! Didn't you see? He won't stop!" Edward yelled. And I felt Emmet stiffen, I felt the urge to comfort him but I couldn't due to Bella struggling in my grasp.

"Pull over Edward!" Alice said with authority.

"He'll follow her scent; it will be easy to find her Alice." I heard Bella gasp and I felt a pain flash through me.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there!" Bella thrashed against me again and I started to get pissed off. I slammed her against the seat a lot harder this time.

"Blake…" Alice said trying to calm me down and Emmet rubbed my arm and I nodded my head breathing in deep.

"There is another option…"Alice said in a reasonable voice.

"THERE IS NO OTHER OPTION!" Edward exploded and both me and Bella jumped in shock.

"We have to take her back Edward…the risk is too big." Emmet said, finally speaking.

"Blake will be fine Emmet, we need to try and help Bella now." Alice tried to soothe Emmet and Emmet tightened his grip on my waist.

"No." Edward stated.

"He'll wait…We will have to kill him." Edward said to Emmet reading his mind.

"I have no problem with that." Emmet said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Listen Edward, you take me back. I will tell my dad I want to go back to phoenix. I pack my bags. We will wait until the tracker is watching and we run. He will follow us and leave Charlie alone and you can take me anywhere you want." Bella said and we all looked at her stunned.

"What about Blake?" Emmet asked and I fought a smile. God I loved him…wait WHAT!

"Blake can stay with Rose in the house; rose would be able to protect her if they came to the house and you'll be close so if anything happens you can get to her quickly." Bella stated.

"That's not a bad idea." Emmet said surprised.

"It will work Edward." Alice said in a strong tone.

"You have 15 minutes you hear me." Edward said and looked at Bella for the first time.

"Ok." Bella said and relaxed for the first time. "Err Blake." She looked at her hands and I let go and gave her a small smile. Emmet wrapped his arm around me fully now and pulled me to lie on his chest and stroked my hair.

Edward then described the plan in more detail. And Emmet exploded.

"I'm not leaving her!" Emmet yelled and we all looked at him in shock.

"She will be fine Emmet." Edward said.

"I'm not taking that risk Edward. I can't lose her." Emmet said in a small voice and Edward looked at Bella and nodded in understanding and Alice smiled at me. I hugged closer to his chest and I told him to stop worrying about me.

"You need to stay here too Edward, Charlie isn't stupid and the tracker is going to know where I am so will you be." Bella said and we looked at her again.

"She right bro." Emmet said and I smiled.

"Yes she is." Alice said.

"I can't do that." Edwards's voce was icy.

"Emmet should stay for sure." Bella said and I turned and gave her a thank you smile. I couldn't lose him and she knew it.

"Jasper and I will take her." Alice said and I nodded showing my approval of the idea.

"I can't do that." Edward sounded completely defeated now.

Bella told him to send him on a wild goose chase and meet up with her in a few days and arranged to meet in phoenix.

"She diabolical." Emmet chuckled.

"What will you do in forks?" Edward asked, piking at straws.

"Stay indoors." Alice answered immediately.

"I kind of like it." Emmet said and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up babe." I told him and he nudged me playfully.

We finally agreed on the plan and we pulled up to the house.

"I told Charlie Blake is sleeping at Roses so she will be covered all weekend." Bella said and I mouthed a thank you and she smiled.

"You haven't told your dad were together?" Emmet said in a hurt .

"Not the time Emmet." Alice said and I through her a thank you look and she smiled slightly.

Emmet and Alice and I pulled out of the drive, Alice was now driving and Emmet still held onto me tight.

"Look after her aly." I told Alice. She grinned at her new nick and nodded.

"So your real name is aribella." Emmet said and I scowled. "I think it's hot." He said and wagged his eyebrows. I laughed and smacked his chest and shuddered at my horrible name, everyone carried on calling us both Bella so I used my middle name which I defernatly preferred.

We burst through the door and headed upstairs and suddenly I was tackled to the floor, I recognised Roses blonde hair and I hugged her back. Everyone was staring at us in shock. Rose didn't like many people and our close friendship shocked them all.

She stood up and pulled me up and hugged me again.

"Don't ever freak me out like that again." Rose demanded and I nodded.

"I'm very sorry for what has happened." I looked over roses shoulder and I saw Laurent stood there. Emmet was at my side in a second I growled and crouched in front of me. He looked for the first time like a vampire.

"He came to apologise Emmet, it fine." Esme said soothing her son and Emmet stood up straight and wrapped an arm around my waist. Rose smiled and walked over to stand next to Cam who did the same. I nodded at Laurent accepting.

"Do they know?" Laurent asked me and I glared at him. Showing him that they had no idea and he should shut up. I had no intention of sharing my secret with them, especially Emmet.

"Know what?" Cam said and Laurent shook his head and began to talk about James.

The front door opened and Edward came in with a red eyed Bella I ran to hug her and Emmet shadowed me, staying close just in case. Edward growled at Laurent and Laurent explained what he told us about James. Edward shared his plan and everyone agreed.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes." Edward commanded Rose and I sighed knowing where this was going. She stared back livid and hissed.

"Don't think for a second I'm doing this for Bella, I'm doing this to save Blake. I could care less about her, she the reason Blake is in danger!" Rose shot Bella a dirty look and Cam wrapped an arm around rose trying to calm her and Emmet pulled me to him. I gave an apologetic look to Bella and she smiled showing me its ok. I couldn't help the pang of happiness when Rose spoke; I knew if the roles were reversed I would feel the same.

"Esme?" Edward shocked us by ignoring Rose.

"Of course." She murmured and shot her and Bella upstairs.

"Common rose, calm down." Cam said rubbing her back. Edward ignored her and turned to Emmet and growled.

"You can growl at me as much as you like, it doesn't make what rose said any less true." Emmet said calmly and we all looked at him in shock.

"It's not Bellas fault." I defended her.

"If it comes down to it Edward I'm going to choose Blake. I don't dislike Bella and I'm going to help you save her but I will always choose Blake." Emmet said very calmly annunciating every word and Edward nodded in understanding. Rose had calmed down now and she nodded in agreement with Emmet. I looked over and saw Cam nodding too…I felt a surge of pride and joy with a little guilt.

We all walked to the garage in silence.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck Bella." Edward told Bella and Rose shook her head.

"I'm staying with Blake." Rose said in a serious voice.

"Fine, Alice and japer, take the Mercedes. You ll need the darkest tint." They all nodded.

"We will take the jeep." He said looking at Cam, Emmet and Carlise.

Everyone began walking towards the car and Emmet pulled me to his chest and crushed his lips to mine for a second.

"I love you." Emmet told me and before I could react he was gone and in the jeep. Esme ran out the door and jeep set off. I walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"Don't be a martyr ok bells." I told her and she nodded.

"Love you Blake."

"Love yaa to Bella." She got in the car and with one last look left the garage. I turned to see Rose looking out the garage. We walked into the kitchen. I threw my arms around her.

"You are such a god damn bitch Rose! But that is why you're my best friend. No one has ever defended me before…So thank you." I pulled back and she was smiling at me.

"I don't know why…Your sister is such a bitch!" Rose stated and dragged me to the bathroom and sat me down on the chair. I assumed we were going to distract ourselves with hair and a makeover.

She washed my hair and she hummed to herself. I was worried beyond imagine.

"I'd do the same you know?" I told her and she looked at me confused. "Defend you and chose you." I said and smiled at my best friend. She smiled at me and nodded. She towelled dried my hair and I saw her smirk in the mirror. I raised an eyebrow and she put the towel back on the rack.

"He told you he loved you." Rose said with a genuine smile. I felt one spread too.

"I know…And then took off like a bat outta hell." I laughed with her.

"Do you love him?" she asked while brushing my hair into the correct parting which was pretty much in the middle but a slight bit to the left.

"Yes." I answered honestly. She told me a few stories about her and Cam, where they travelled and she told me that she was going to throw another wedding soon. She hummed lightly over the sound of the hair dryer. It had been 2 hours since they left and my phone rang as Rose was putting away the hair dryer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Blake." Emmet sighed in relief._

"Are you ok?" I asked him and rose smiled at me. "And cam?" I added and she gave me a grateful look.

"_I can't talk for long, I have to go. I just wanted to see if you were ok. We are ok but there has been some problems with the tracker where all heading the phoenix now." Emmet said and sighed._

"Ok, look after yourself please." I begged through the phone and I could hear him smile.

"_Bye."_ He said and the line went dead. Both me and rose were both worried about these "Problems" but we didn't say anything, there was no point getting worried.

She pulled out the straightens and I shook my head.

"I hate my hair straight." I groaned and she rolled her eyes and ignored me. I didn't argue further. She sighed and put my hair in sections, when she straightened, each piece she added a curl to the end of the hair. An hour last she was finished. I had to say it did look awesome. She began doing my makeup; she stated with a fresh canvas and redid my usual smoky eyes.

"You are the only person I have ever met that can pull off this look." She said and we allowed ourselves to laugh. When she finished she gloated for about 20 minutes on how well she did and I rolled my eyes. I had to admit I loved the blue in my hair.

We were watching America's next top model when the front door crashed open and Rose stood up and hovered in a protective crouch in front of me. Emmet and Cam bonded in through the door and Cam ran straight to Rose and hugged her tight and I was suddenly crushed onto Emmet in mid-air.

"You're okay." Emmet stated and put me on the floor and kissed me. And I giggled.

"I'm ok, is Bella ok?" I asked him and he frowned slightly I began to panic.

"She's alive and going to be fine but it was close, she's at the hospital in phoenix." Emmet said and I breathed slightly. At least she was going to be ok.

"Can you take me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"You staying?" Emmet asked Cam who had just pulled back from kissing rose.

"We will meet you there." Rose said and Emmet lifted me up and carried me to the jeep.

We drove I silence for a while and I reached over and took the hand that was placed on the arm rest and began to trace patterns in it absentmindingly.

"Emmet." I said and he looked at me with a smile.

"Yes baby?" He asked me and ran his thumb over my palm.

"Thank you for saving my sister." I told him and he leaned over to kiss me. The car didn't move 1 mm from the middle of the road.

"You're welcome." He said I turned back to the road. I took a deep breathe.

"Oh and I love you too." I told him and his eyes widened in shock for a second before turning into a huge grin.

"I've waited a long time to here you say that." He said stroking my cheek with the hand I was holding.

We talked very little on the way there. We didn't need to say anything; he occasionally squeezed my hand and stroked my cheek we only really talked when he explained what had happened to Bella. We arrived at the hospital before I went in the room I saw everyone in the waiting room. I ran over and hugged my dad who was eyeing up Emmet.

Awkward…

"Dad this is Emmet, he's roses brother and Edwards too." I told he and he seemed a little bit more at ease knowing that and he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you chief swan." Emmet said in a polite voice and I had to try not laugh.

"Well its better than Paul." Charlie muttered and I slapped him on the arm and he sighed.

"Call me Charlie." He said and Emmet nodded and smiled.

"Erm Blake, your mom's here." My dad said sympathetically and I groaned.

"Oh great…" I said sarcastically and he gave me a pat on the shoulder and walked to the coffee machine. Emmet gave me a kiss on the head and nudged me in the direction of the doors. I took a deep breath and went into the room. I saw my mum sat talking to Bella and Edward faking sleep.

"Blake." Bella whispered and I walked over and stroked her head.

"How you feeling sweetie?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Better." She said and nodded.

"Hello Blake." Renée said politely and I nodded to her and she smiled a small smile.

"May I speak to you in private?" She asked me and I nodded, not wanting to cause Bella any more stress. When we were in the waiting room she turned around and scowled.

"How could you let this happen?" She demanded and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"What am I supposed to do, hold her hand when she walks up the stairs?" I said calmly.

"You are so selfish." She spat and I felt my temper spike. Suddenly Carlise was stood next to me.

"Your daughter would like to see you Renee." He said with a polite smile and she nodded, and shoved a letter into my chest and I looked at the envelope. It said Julliard on it.I sighed.

"Make the right desition for once in your life; you've already ruined bella's you might as well dance on her grave while you're there." She spat.

"Oh bite me." I told her rolling my eyes and watched her storm into the room. Emmet was beside me in a second.

"I had no idea…" Emmet said and pulled me to his chest.

"I'm used to it, don't waste your time." I told him and hugged him back; I looked to see Charlie stood in the corner with a face full of shock and apology. I smiled at him to show I was fine. All the Cullen's were looking at me with sympathy. Rose was in the corner with Cam, she must have arrived while I was with Bella.

I looked at the letter and threw it in the bin un-opened and told everyone I was going for some air. I slid down the wall of the hospital entrance and I felt a cold arm wrap around me. I looked to see Emmet looking at me like…well like he loved me. I smiled at him. Finally I had met someone who chose me.

* * *

I groaned again. And Rosalie and Alice just rolled their eyes while Emmet chuckled. We were at the dance. THE DANCE! I had to admit I looked pretty awesome though in my black skater dress and black heals. Tyler's face was a picture and everyone else was when I came in with Emmet.

Edward wanted Bella to enjoy human experiences. She wanted to become a vampire. Emmet and I haven't talked about it but I knew I wanted to eventually. There was just one problem. Would it awaken the curse?

Awh and that twilight! :D Next one will be up in the next couple of days. It's called smashed beyond repair but I'm still going to attach it onto the end of this story :D


	8. Chapter 8

Thankyou so much for your reviews everyone! They mean the world to me! :D Honestly,due to all the review i decided to do the next book and depending on the reviews for the new moon section-Smashed beyond repair then i will do the eclipse.

Love you all :D

I only own Blake Tragic but true!

My eyes opened and I looked around my room and yawned. It had been a few months since my sister run in with James. My dad ended up really getting along with Emmet which was good since he was here a lot. When he wasn't I was at the Cullen's either with him or Rose. Rose was my bestfirend.I know right? Who would have thought? I jumped out of bed and got ready for school. I hated my birthday and that was a fact. Bella did too but that was completely different. Bella didn't want to age; she had a horror of being older than Edward.

Drama queen, I rolled my eyes and pulled on my skinny jeans and converse and a tank top and of course my new leather jacket that Emmet bought me for my birthday, I was aloud. After an hour of begging and several kisses to open it. I organised my hair, making sure the streaks of blue in my long black dark brown hair were organised and did a smoky eye. And hell no I wasn't a Goth, I just had that sexy baddass edge or that's how Emmet describes it. When I arrived downstairs to see Bella pouting and she wished me a happy birthday I shuddered and she laughed.

I climbed into the truck and watched my sister/ drive. You could see her scar visible where James had bitten her. I shuddered at the memory.

We pulled up and I jumped out. I shook my head.

"You need to get rid of this piece of shit bells." I told her and she narrowed her eyes, Alice was stood waiting with two presents and looked like she was about to explode I chuckled at her excitement. I sighed when I remembered that rose or Emmet weren't going to be here anymore, even Cam. We had become closer over the few months.

Alice skipped over to us and grinned I laughed and returned the smile while Bella just grimaced and walked over to talk to Edward.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked jumping up and down. The party was tonight.

"Rose blackmailed me to go but yes I guess I am." I said not wanting to hurt her feelings and she grinned. She handed me a box with a bow on.

"I know you said no presents, I didn't listen so here." She said still bouncing. I giggled and opened the box and it revealed a beautiful black dress( . /imgres?q=skater+dress&um=1&hl=en&qscrl=1&rlz=1T4ASUT_enGB479GB480&biw=1366&bih=533&tbm=isch&tbnid=LGZPul4LvkuCnM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fiid%3D1357743&docid=IK7G8PLuNNkhaM&imgurl= . &w=290&h=370&ei=bUotUPeBBeiJ0AW1goHgDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=81&vpy=160&dur=1669&hovh=254&hovw=199&tx=69&ty=184&sig=109736574727784385068&page=1&tbnh=105&tbnw=84&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:76) it was beautiful, it was wish some matching black heals. I recognised the dress.

"Is this…" I asked Alice and she nodded and grinned.

"The dress you saw in that magazine from that boutique in Italy. Rose wanted to surprise you." I grinned and hugged Alice and she smiled at me before skipping off to Bella. I met up with Angela who gave me a card and I said thank you, at lunch everything was pretty normal. Alice had a vision but neither I nor Bella had any lessons with her so we couldn't task her and I had a suspicion that either Alice or Edward wanted us to know. After a lot of arguing Bella had finally agreed to the party. She was going to go home and watch Romeo and Juliet and then come. When I got home walked in my room to find Rosalie standing there waiting for me in a red dress.

"Wow rose, you looked mighty fancy." I said in a fake southern accent and she rolled her eyes.

"I came to help you get ready; we have an hour till Alice expects us." She dragged me to the chair she had laid out and began working on my makeup, nothing new but my smoky eyes, I asked a few times why they didn't try out anything else and Alice and Rose shrugged and just said it was me. She began re curling my hair. I thanked her for the dress and we talked about random things while she did my hair. I was used to this by now, she always came over the do my make up when she was bored, and it was just out thing. When she done she looked at me and she said "Hmmm….." I thought it was safer if I didn't ask, she pulled my hair lightly into high pony tail, she left a few curl out and she tied it back with her soft touch, I dint have my hair up much but it looked amazing, it was really long because the length of my hair came about half an inch above my waist.

I was going to have it cut but Rose yelled at me and dis-allowed it. I looked at the blue curled streaks and remembered when Alice re-died them a darker blue this time last week.

"Now the dress." She shoved the box into my hand and shoved me into the bathroom.

"You are so demanding…How cam survives I'll never knows." I said through the bath room door as I slipped on my shoes after my dress. I stepped out and rose grinned.

"Yaa were both beautiful!" She cheered and I laughed.

She ordered me downstairs, we were 5 minutes late and I know that Alice was going out kill us.

"Your dress is on the bed Bella." I told her and her eyes popped out of her head, Edward gave me a polite smile.

"You both look lovely" Edward said to me and rose, I smiled and Rose muttered something like 'obviously' under her breath.

"You look stunning Blake." Bella finally said and I winked and followed rose into her car. She sang along to the radio to some seventies tune and I laughed at her as we pulled up.

"It's a good song!" She defended and slapped me playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever gets you through your existence?" I said to her and she stuck out her tongue before opening the door. I was in the door for a second before I was mid-air.

"I missed you." Emmet said into my hair and I chuckled and hugged him. He placed me on my feet and looked at me properly and his eyes came out the socket.

"Wow…" He said and blinked. I snapped my fingers in front of his trying to get his back to reality. And he laughed.

"You're beautiful." He said and kissed me.

"She beautiful, she's funny blah blah…Let's go!" Rose said tugging at my arm. I chuckled and let her drag me through the house into the dining room. Emmets arm remained at my waist the whole time.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered when I walked in and I looked around the room and chuckled…Oh Alice. She ran over and hugged me.

"What do you think?" She said pointing to the decorations and I smiled at her.

"It looks amazing Aly." She grinned at her nick name. I don't know why she liked it so much but no-one else called her it was original.

After half an hour of opening my presents and talking to everyone, Emmet stayed by my side the whole time. We were all laughing at something jasper and Cam said when we heard Bella and Edward come in the house. Rose sighed.

"Be nice rose." I said and she huffed.

"Fine!" She folded her arm and we all said happy birthday to Bella when she came in. Emmet and I were standing in the corner of the room. His arms around my waist and his chin on the head. I loved this man. I smiled as everyone hugged Bella, I muttered a thank you to Rose because she wasn't smiling but she at least wasn't glaring and she rolled her eyes.

"Did you bring it?" Bella looked at me excited and everyone looked at us curiously. I sighed and walked over to my bag and pulled out a CD.

I began handing it over and she grabbed at it excited but I pulled it away.

"Remember out deal…" I told her and sighed.

"I'm not allowed to let anyone listen to it, only Edward if I absolutely have to." She said grinning.

"Eurgh, why do you even want this." I groaned.

"Because you refuse to sing anymore." She said stubbornly and I finally gave her the CD and walked over to Emmet.

"You can sing." Emmet asked while wrapping a hand around my waist.

"I can do a lot of things." I said suggestively and wagged my eyebrows and Emmet grinned. Esme coughed and we looked over apologetically, she just smiled fondly not pretending to be mad.

Everything was going great. Until Bella cut her finger on the paper. It was tiny; the small drop of blood caused a reaction so strong. My eyes widened in horror as I saw Jasper run for Bella, Edward pushed her across the room, causing her to smash into plates which caused the blood the increase. Emmet pushed me against the wall and stood protectively in front of me. Rose crossed the room and stood near me too protecting me also. I felt a pang of guilt when they did this. They were always saving me; I looked over Emmet to see Cam and Carlisle pulling Jasper outside. I could tell both rose and Emmet were holding there breathe.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I heard Esme say before following the other out. Rose straightened up and looked at me.

"Go rose." I told her with a smile and nod and she vanished wish speed. Emmet was still stood in front of me; I was beginning to worry now. Emmet could control his bloodlust…Right?

"Emmet?" I said hesitantly and Emmet seemed to snap back he looked at me and sighed with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry baby." He told me and looked devasted I kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes things happen; go outside for some air and calm down jasper." I told him and he hesitated before nodding and leaving quickly I ran over to Bella who was being helped up by Carlisle, I followed him along with Alice.

"I've got her bag." Alice said and led us into his office. I noticed that Edward hadn't taken a breath.

"Go Edward, I'll make sure she fine." I told him and his gaze fell on my filled with apology. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes go Edward." Alice said.

"Go find jasper; I'm sure he's very upset with himself right now." Carlisle said while picking out the glass in her cut. Edward sighed at us all before leaving .A few minutes later I saw Alice struggling.

"I think Jasper needs your help." I told her and she looked at me and smiled and mouthed thank you. I winked at her.

"I'm going to go get some air ok Bells." I told her and she nodded. I heard them talking about Edward and how he believes he has no soul. I opened the front door and stepped outside, everyone was around the bag with jasper. I sat down the step up to the house and sighed. I felt a slight breeze of air and turned to see Emmet looking at me. He looked completely devasted.

"It fine Emmet, everyone is ok." I told him and leaned into his chest as his arms wrapped around me and I sighed. "Is jasper ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"He fine, disappointed with himself but fine." Emmet said rubbing my back.

"Even the best of us make mistakes." I stated and he sighed.

"How can you be ok with this? I don't know how you do it, you always ok no matter what. Vampires, your mom? It makes me wonder if you are ever actually fine."Emmet sighed again as I leaned back, I reached up and pressed my lips to his for a short yet passionate kiss. And sighed.

"You can spend you entire life looking at the pieces of your broken life on the floor, over analysing, crying and worrying or you can pick up your shit off the floor and move on." I told him while stroking his cheek. He shook his head and let out a unamsued chuckle.

"I really love you, you know that right?" he asked me with my favourite cocky smile and I mirrored it.

"It may have popped up in a conversation once or twice." I said and shrugged and we both started laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"I love you too." I told him and he kissed me on the forehead and pulled us both up.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Emmet said leading me to his car.

After talking to my dad for a bit, I went upstairs and I was now taking the pins out of my hair and taking off my makeup. Emmet told me every single time I did how beautiful I was, and tonight was no different. I stood up and turned my back to him.

"Will you unzip it please?" I asked and I heard his get off the bed and make his way over. I heard him take a deep breath and began slowly unzipping the dress. I had to hold back a shiver from his touch and it wasn't from the cold. He finally reached the bottom and I turned to see him staring at me with lust in his eyes. I let out a shaky breath and Emmet sighed and ran a hand down his face and turned to lie on my bed. This no sex thing was very hard on both of us, the tension was going to explode soon and I knew Emmet was worried about hurting me.

I let me dress slip the floor and I stepped out and I heard Emmet stop breathing. I held back a smirk as I walked over and hung up my dress, I took my time getting my shorts and top out for bed, and I turned for the bathroom and nearly ran into Emmet. He roughly pressed me against the wall and kissed me in a way that should be illegal; He pulled apart from me and rushed to the other side of the room slamming against the wall.

"You'll be the death of me you know." He growled and I rolled my eyes and walked around him to the bathroom I closed the door and broke into a grin and chuckled slightly. I heard a low growl in the other room and I rolled my eyes.

I climbed into bed after brushing my teeth and Emmet wrapped the quilt around me so I wouldn't get cold and hugged me tightly.

"Emmet?" I asked him hesitantly.

"What is it baby?" He answered and pressed his lips to my hair.

"How bad are all this…Jasper and Edward and Bella?" I asked and I heard him realise a deep breath.

"I don't know Blake…I really don't know." He said truthfully, the best thing about him is that he never lied. No matter how horrible the truth was he always told me.

I tried to ignore the voice screaming in my head that this was really bad and snuggled into my boyfriend's arms and sighed in content before drifting.

* * *

That that first chapter people, Opinions? :D

Please review it means a lot, I've also written stories for vampire dairies which I urge you to check out too, a Damon/oc and a Kol/oc:D

I also wrote a Sam Uley/OC for twilight :D


	9. Chapter 9

PEOPLE! I'm going to ask you guys your opinion, When they Cullen come back should Blake take time to forgive Emmet or should she forgive him but be really distant all the time.?

The next few days were just plain awful. Edward seemed to be in a permanent foul mood. Jasper and Alice had left for Denali for a while, Yesterday I heard rose screaming at Edward but I left before I could figure out why, even Emmet seemed to be fighting with Edward…And I wanted to know why. I took my bike to school now to avoid having to get in the car with Mr. Tall and brooding. I looked to see that Bella had left a note on the side saying she was going on a walk with Edward. Emmet would barely say two words to me and I was beginning to wonder just how bad this was.

I grabbed an apple and headed upstairs to find Rose sitting on my bed looking devastated.

"Rose! Are you ok?" I pulled her into a hug and she held me tightly.

"No, Blake I'm not ok." Rose said and her eyes filled with tears that she couldn't shed. "We are leaving and never coming back, Edward thinks it's best for Bella so we have to all leave." She told me and I could feel my heart smash. Was he just going to leave with saying goodbye? She pushed me to the bed. I refused to cry.

"So what? He is just going to leave?" I asked her and she nodded and handed me an envelope.

"Good bye Blake, you're my best friend and I will never forget you." She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek, before I could respond I was alone.

Oh my god….Bella!

I looked at the envelope and after a few minutes I tore it open.

_Blake,_

_You were right; never ask questions you don't want to know the answers to. I don't have it in my to say goodbye to you Blake but I just wanted to know that I will never forget that girl that I met, It was epic but some time along the way the sun came up and reality set in._

_Follow your dreams._

_Yours forever Emmet._

So that's what it felt like.

That's what it felt like to break in every way. I pulled up my knees to my chest and tried to fight the tiers. No.

I would cry.

I couldn't break.

I needed to be strong for Bella.

My mother was right; I need to get my head out of the clouds. I would begin my dance training again and I would apply for a dance scholarship…I needed Rose.

I just lost the person I loved most tin the world and my best friend.

I looked over at the clock and it was late now, my dad should be home any minute. Where is Bella?

"Blake?" I was waiting with my Dad outside my house with Billy black, Jake and many other people in town, waiting for Sam uley to come out of the woods with news of my sister. I heard my name being called and I turned around to see someone I was not expecting.

"Paul?" I asked him and he grinned before pulling me into a tight hug, he was shirtless…..WAIT WHAT? I'm not going to ask, he was always weird…I know what you're thinking I said weird, not ugly.

"Are you ok?" He asked while rubbing my back, I ignored the daggered stares from my father. I nodded and stepped back and he smiled at my half-heartedly. I heard everyone gasp and I saw Sam carrying Bella out of the woods.

"Bella!" My dad yelled and ran to help.

He carried her to the couch and I put her head in my lap and stroked her hair when my dad called me in.

Sam, Jake, Paul, and Billy and Charlie were in the kitchen. The doctor walked past me and nodded.

"I'm sorry Blake." My dad said and hugged me. I smiled and sighed.

"Don't worry about it dad, I'm just worried about Bella." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm confused, why would you be bothered by the Cullen's leaving Blake?" Sam asked and I sighed.

"Cause I was dating Edwards brother." I told him and Sam looked at me in disappointment and I rolled my eyes and he cracked a slight smile. Paul was gripping the table…Weirdo?

"Did he tell you where they went?" Charlie asked me after I hugged Sam, Sam was always like a big brother to me. I knew him well from when he dated Leah.

"Nope." I popped the p. "I got a shitting goodbye note and Rose didn't tell me anything." I tried to act like my heat wasn't shattered and Billy smiled at me. It wasn't a told you so it was I'm so sorry.

"I'm going to go see Bella." I said and went to sit on the floor by her head and stroked her head.

She broke into tears and hugged me tightly.

"There really gone." She sobbed and I stroked her hair expressionless.

"They're gone Bella, There gone." I said in a mono tone. I stayed downstairs when Bella was being carried upstairs and went to go talk to Billy and Jake and Paul.

"Well…At least my life is never dull huh?" And they all chuckled.

"How are you doing really?" Billy asked and I shrugged.

"I'll deal; this isn't going to be good Billy. Bella needed Edward like air. She was dependent on him and now he's gone I don't know how this is going to affect her." I sighed and Paul hugged me again.

Everyone left later and I went into Bella's room and climbed in her bed and held her as she cried tiers for Edward Cullen.

OCTOBER

NOVEMEBER

DECEMEBER

JANUARY

The months past and Bella remained the same, A shell. A zombie. Every night she would scream, Charlie and I would take turns going to comfort her.

I missed Emmet more than anything in the world but I refused to show it.

I didn't cry.

I sat with Angela and Jessica I even went out with everyone to the movies and Bella sat on the Cullen's table on her own.

Every day.

Even my mom and I were talking now, About Bella of course but we were civil.

I didn't allow myself to think about it.

Every day after school I went for a run for half an hour.

Make dinner.

And then go to the dance studio for three hours.

Today was the day we told Bella she was going back the phoenix. Enough was enough. I walked in the kitchen and I saw that Charlie had already begun.

"I'm not leaving forks." Bella said stubbornly and Charlie sighed and looked to me.

"He's not coming back Bella." I told her with a sad expression and she nodded.

"I know that." She said in a quiet voice.

"Maybe you just need some time, clear your head and move on." I told her and smiled a small smile.

"Just because you moved on quickly doesn't mean we all can." She spat. I was shocked. She blamed me? She shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I didn't…" She shuddered and hugged her. Bella convinced us both to let her stay. She made plans with Jessica and left for the movies. Neither my Dad nor I were hopeful but she looked a little more alive at least.

I sighed and grabbed my keys and headed to the studio.

"You have a good time Bells?" I asked her when I came in, she was stirring tea. She turned to me, she had a little colour in her cheeks, she didn't smile but she didn't look expressionless. And nodded.

"It's the rush." She told me and I raised an eyebrow and she sighed. "If I do things, something slightly dangerous I can see him." OH SHIT SHES LOST IT!

"Bella, that might be true but you could get hurt." I told her and rubbed her arm and she shook her head stubbornly.

And that's when Jake happened.

She was alive. Charlie and me were skipping with joy. She spends pretty much all weekend down in the reservation.

I didn't have time to visit because of my new dancing scheme but Jake came here and we hung out a few times.

It was nice, I knew that Jake had feelings for Bella but she had no idea….Oh Bells.

And the shit went down….

Seriously.

It had been several days since Jake got mono.

"That's it I'm going there." Bella said and storming out. OH NO!

"Bella!" I said running after her, I sighed and got in the passenger side . We debated the whole was there about Jake's illness and I finally gave in.

When we pulled up and the house I palmed my head.

"This won't end well bells." I said and she ignored me, I followed her gaze. She was looking at the forest, where Sam, Paul and a few other shirtless boys were. Jake was walking over lucking mighty pissed I jumped on the bonnet and sighed.

"What are you two doing here?" Jake spat and I raised my hands in surrender.

"Innocent by stander pal…Innocent." I defended and they both ignored me. I noticed all the guys looking really pissed in Bella's direction. When Sam looked over at me I winked and he chuckled and shook his head…I sighed.

"Can we go for a walk?" Bella asked Jake and he stormed in the direction and they walked off. Billy came out on the porch and looked at me. I jumped off the bonnet and walked over.

"Hey hotty." I told billy with a wink and He chuckled.

"You never change Blake." He said and smiled fondly.

"Why would I change…I'm awesome." I said and we both laughed. "So mono huh…That about the shittiest excuse EVER!" I said and shook my head.

"Erm...Well." Billy studded and itched his head and I rolled my eyes.

"She just got better Billy…" I told him and he looked at me sad and nodded.

"You're not even going to ask what's going on are you." He asked me with a knowing smile.

"I don't ask questions I don't want to know the answers to Billy. I learned that the hard way." I said and through some knick knack up in the air and caught it.

"You should have known better Blake…The Cullen's are…Dangerous." Billy said and I sighed.

"They're gone now…No worries." I said in a quiet voice and he nodded. Jake stormed up the stairs and yelled.

"Take her home Blake." Jake demanded in an angry voice but he looked well…Devastated.

I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. And he hesitated and hugged me back.

"It will be ok Jake and if it makes you feel better you look really hot." I said stepping back and grinning and he mirrored my smirk.

"I know right." I slapped his chest and walked to the car to see Bella red eyed.

"Oh Bella." I said and got in the car and hugged her.

She then pulled out and drove away broke….Again!


	10. Chapter 10

Guys, I really need your help, how is Blake going to react when they come home, let me know? XOXOX By the way Seth and Leah are already wolves.

"Bella!" I yelled after her as she stormed back in the door and Charlie stood up from the chair from watching football to walk over to us.

"Billy rang, said you got in an argument." Charlie said with a sympathetic smile and Bella nodded.

"Sam Uley said Jake can't be my friend." Bella said before heading upstairs.

"You really think there's something wrong with this Sam kid." Charlie said and Bella nodded before going upstairs and getting changed, I followed her up. Both soaked from the rain and changed into something dry.

I changed into some clean shorts and a top and my woolly cardigan. Unlike Bella, Emmet didn't take away my things, I still had my jacket and dress and some art things Esme bought me. I sighed. Hmmm… I looked at the plan walls and ran to get some paint from the garage and some sheets. I didn't bother asking Charlie, he was yelling down the phone anyway. I covered the furniture and began to draw on my walls the desighn.I sighed happy with my drawing and began to paint over it.( . /imgres?q=peyton+sawyer+wall+art&um=1&hl=en&qscrl=1&rlz=1T4ASUT_enGB479GB480&biw=1366&bih=533&tbm=isch&tbnid=tEyq5OM78Y4NHM:&imgrefurl= magi6&docid=KMrnpwisIN3mHM&imgurl= .fr/albums/dessins/dessin_Peyton_ &w=314&h=288&ei=rDUuUOKHJemM0AX-_oDwDA&zoom=1) A few hours later I painted my other walls a deep silver and admired my work. It's been so long since I drew. It felt like home, it filled the gaping hole in my chest for a while.

Bella crashed into my room the day after panting. I jumped out of bed and ran over to her.

"WHAT!" I asked her and she took a deep breath.

"Jake is a wolf, All the legends there true!" Bella gasped. I believed her either she was very convincing or we were both crazy. "Get dressed quickly!" She yelled and ran downstairs. I did as I was told; I grabbed some shorts and a tight strappy top, high tops and my leather jacket. I ran my fingers through my hair, I redid the blue again. I wish rose was here. I sighed and did my makeup and brushed my teeth and ran down the stairs and Bella told me to get in the truck.

"Here's a quick question….ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled at her as she jumped out the car and knocked on Billie's front door.

"Hello girls, Jake isn't here." Billy said in an unconvincing voice I sighed and went to sit on the railing of the pouch as my sister walked in the house to Jakes room.

"Let's just say your acting carrier is officially of the chart." I told him as he rolled over to rolled his eyes.

"So you figured it out." Billy said.

"No, there is no we, there is Bella and whoever Bella drags into this supernatural shit." I told him and sighed.

"You aren't exactly new to the supernatural are you Blake, Does Bella know?" Billy asked and I snapped my gaze to his and widened his eyes and he explained. "Your grandfather was a very good friend of mine." He smiled sympathetically.

"I figured that if all his stories were true the rest must be too, I just wish he was here." I wished he was to tell me what to do. How to handle the curse.

Bella stormed out of the house and to the forest. She was headed for Sam and the others that emerged out of the forest.

"Oh shit." I said and Billy's eyes widened. "Get Jake." I told him and he nodded and I ran over to Bella who was yelling at them. I saw her slap Paul and I put an arm around Bella and dragged her away from Paul when he began shaking.

"You'll hurt Blake man!" Embry yelled as Sam warned us to stay back but Paul was already too far gone. The next thing I know Jake was there but he was a wolf and he was fighting. I yanked Bella further away as the ran into the forest.

"Are you fucking crazy? I yelled at Bella and Sam sighed and told them to take us to Emily's and ran off to follow them.

I grabbed some surviving clothes of the floor and handed them to Embry and the other guy.

"So you're Blake?" The guy said and grinned and I rolled my eyes….Here we go.

"Yep." I told him and slapped Embry on the arm playfully for chucking and he shoved me back lightly. Bella was still stood shocked and I grabbed her and put her in the truck.

"You guys ride in the back." I told them and the muttered under there breathes.

We pulled up outside of Emily's, I knew the way. I have been here a few times. I know I should hate her but trust me she was the nicest person ever!

We pulled up and jumped up about to go in when I heard Jared tell Bella not to stare at Emily. I'm starting to think that maybe it wasn't a bear after all…

"Boys…Who is this?" Emily said placing muffins on the table and I walked in behind Bella. "Blake!" She screamed and ran over to hug me and I laughed and hugged her back. She hit me with her spoon.

"Ermm ow?" I said and she frowned.

"You need to visit more! "She demanded and I nodded.

"This is Bella." I said pointing to my sister who was observing the wolves eat 3 muffins.

"So you're the vampire girl….And I here you dated one too Blake." She grinned at me and I rolled my eyes and she threw me an apple. She knew I loved these things. I chucked it in the air a few times. I heard the boys walk in and Sam hugged me quicky and walked over to kiss Emily romantically, it made my heart break. Emmet used to look at me like that I looked at Bella who was looking like I was feeling. I took her hand and squeezed it and did it back.

"Sorry Bella…Hmm muffins!" Paul said to Bella who was looking between Jake and Paul quickly obviously confused.

"Want to go for a walk Bella?" Jake asked her and she nodded and the left. I threw my apple at Pauls head.

"What was that for?" He moaned at me scowling.

"That was for trying to eat my sister!" I told him and everyone was chuckling at out banter.

"She slapped me!" He defended.

"You have the temper of a little girl in a sand box!" I told him and rolled my eyes.

"I have a temper? From the person that helped Leah tie up her ex-boyfriend and throw eggs and his head!" He said and laughed and I sighed contently.

"Ah, those were the days." And everyone laughed and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Heads up, Leah looks pissed!" Jared said and I hid behind the door slightly. When she walked In I tripped her up and she landed on the floor and growled.

"WHO THE FUCK!" She turned around and I wagged my eyebrows at her and she slammed me against the wall.

"Where have you been?" Leah yelled scowling and I shrugged.

"Here and there, people to see place to go." And I grinned and she releases me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, you crazy bitch!" She yelled and everyone laughed and Embry looked shocked, obviously never seeing Leah be nice. I was suddenly yanked out of Leah's arms and I was been spun in the air and placed on my feet. I looked up to see Seth and I hugged him tight.

"SETH!" I yelled and he grinned.

"Blake! You got hotter!" He grinned his little grin and I winked.

"As did you sethy." I told him and I heard Paul mutter under his breath and I smacked him over the head and he stuck his tongue out and carried on eating. A few minutes later Bella came in shaking and I wrapped my arm around her.

"What the hell happened Jacob! " I demanded and he ignored me and spoke directly to Sam.

"I know what the red head wants." He told him calmly and I gasped.

"Victoria is here!" I asked her and she nodded.

"They killed Laurent but Victoria is still trying to get through!" She said still shaking.

"Well now we know what she wants…" Sam began telling the plan, Leah shot a dirty look in Bella's direction and I giggled and she rolled her eyes and laughed. I missed Leah, she reminded me of Rose. I gasped and pulled Bella back.

"Should we ring Rose?" I asked Bella and the boys roared.

"NO!" Jake yelled and the other shook their heads.

"Seriously, I am not getting involved in a pissing contest between vampires and wolves." I told them rolling my eyes and they all scowelle except Emily who was giggling.

"Fine, I won't but Alice will see her wont she?" I turned to Bella at the last part and we both looked at each other confused.

"She should have called by now…" Bella said and we both looked confused.

"What do you mean she should see?" Sam asked me and I sighed.

"Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can control emotions." I told them all and they all looked horrified.

"So the legends are true!" Embry gasped and I rolled my eyes.

"No shit!" I said and everyone laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

What do you guys think? Only a one more chapters till the Cullen's come back! :D

I am in agreement with you! It pissed me off when Bella just went crawling back to Edward but Blake has a back bone so i can promice you that she wouldnt be putting up with Emmetts shit.

Someone asked me to put up a picture of Cam and i have, the link will be on my profile shortly. PLEASE REVIEW! I will update faster, please check out beauty of the dark, love you all lots and lots like jelly tots :D

* * *

I spent the next few days in La push with whoever was free, Paul or Leah mostly. I helped Emily bake; it was spring break so there wasn't much too really keep us occupied.

Bella was a lot happier when Jake was around; she rode her bike with me a couple times.

"I'm sorry!" Bella said suddenly when we were sat on the beach. I turned around and looked at her in confusion.

"What do you have to be sorry for bells?" I asked her curiously.

"I didn't help you like you helped me; it's not as easy for you as you pretend." She gave me a sad smile and I hugged her tight.

"I'm fine Bells." I kissed her cheek and stood up and pulled her with me. We walked back to the bikes and drove home.

"You mind if I make dinner tonight?" Bella asked and I nodded and grinned. Less work for me-happy dance-.

I went upstairs and sighed loudly. I opened the door and flopped on my bed.

"SHIT!" I yelled when my phone rang…Who was calling me when I was NAPPING!

"Hello?" I answered weakly.

Silence.

"Hello, is anyone there?" I asked.

Silence again.

"Not that isn't fun but I'm gunner go now." I said and waited. I sighed and put the phone down. I went in my draws and got dressed for bed. And pulled out my sketch pad Esme bought me and ignored the pain in my chest.

"Blake?" Bella asked peering her head around the door with a grin, she pulled out the CD I gave for her birthday. "I found it!" She cheered and I sighed. She begged me and begged me for the CD. It was of me and my old band and she grinned and left the room. A few minutes later I heard my singing blast through the houses. (I imagine it as parmore-Hayley Williams.) I rolled my eyes and giggled at her laughter. She hadn't laughed in so long.

* * *

Today I was going to New York for a few days. I had been asked to be a part of a dancing festival. Charlie had agreed and I was finishing packing. Leah was driving me to the airport and I hugged Charlie.

"Good luck Blake." He said and awkwardly hugged me back and I grinned and nodded and threw my bag in the back of Leah's car before sliding in the passenger seat.

"Onward bitch!" I yelled and she laughed and waved at my dad and pulled out. We made jokes about everyone on the way there. I made sure not to mention Sam I knew how much it hurt her.

"A vampire Blake really?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"I love him Leah." I said in a small voice and she nodded. She knew what it was like to love someone you shouldn't.

She didn't mention the rest of the way; we sang along the radio and giggled at silly things.

She walked me to the airport entrance and hugged me.

"I'll miss you Bitch" She said and laughed.

"Ditto hot stuff." She wagged her eyebrows at me and I laughed and we both left our separate ways.

New York here I come.

* * *

I had been in New York and already loved it. I was having an AMAZING time and then my phone rang.

One phone call.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"_Blue." _The beautiful voice replied and I gasped nearly dropping my phone.

"Rose?" I asked.

"_I did something bad Blake and you're going to hate me!" _She said slightly hysterical.

"Rose, Calm down. I won't hate you. Just breathe and explain form the top." I said sitting on a bench, overjoyed she called.

"_Alice had a vision and and Bella – Bella jumped off a cliff and I thought she died and I rang Edward but she didn't, she's fine and now Bella went to it-italy to try and stop him from going to the volturi."_ She studded and I froze. Bella explained to me what the Volturi where. They were like vampire royalty and Bella was going there. SHE WAS GOING TO FUCKING DIE! A cliff, I had been gone one day…WHAT THE HELL!

"_Blake...Are you ok?" _Rose asked worried and I snapped back to reality.

"I'm fine, where are you?" I asked her and she sighed.

"_Everyone is coming back to forks to meet up. Alice had gone with Bella to try and help her so we are waiting for news, a couple of hours ago I know they got off the plane, Esme said to ring you. Where are you? Everyone is worried." _Rose demanded.

"New York." I sighed and she gasped. I felt a little calmer knowing Alice was there with Bella.

"_What do you need me to do?" _Rose asked and I took a deep breath and thought. I knew what I needed to do.

"Let me know when you get the call, I'll be home soon." I told her.

"_Ok." She said._

"Oh and rose, this isn't your fault. Do not blame yourself ok?" I told her sternly and she sighed again.

"_Bye Blake." She said and the line went dead._

DO NOT CRY!

I took a deep breath and controlled myself. I heard someone yell my name, it as our turn on the festival.

Here we go….

* * *

Bella was ok…They just arrived back in forks. I received the call and I headed straight to the airport.

CANT THIS PLANE GO ANY FASTER!

I was going to kick her ass!

I arrived in Forks a few hours later and I ran to find a Cab. I was freaking out.

Emmet as going to be there.

Oh my god…I can't do this.

It's okay there going to leave gain soon. That's a good thing, right?

"If it bad news I don't want to know." I answered the phone to Rose. She laughed.

"_It depends what you count good news." _She laughed, I heard came tell her to be nice and sigh. "_Bella is coming to our house now. You should head over too, you'll want to listen to this." _She sighed and I groaned.

"I'm going to kick her bony ASS!" I told her and she laughed.

"_How far away are you?"_She asked and I looked around and sighed.

"Ten minutes, see you soon Rosie." I heard her giggle at her name and put down the phone.

I can do this.

I can do this.

Right?

* * *

Sorry it's short! Please review, what shall she do?


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks guys! MEANS LOTS: D

I got off my bike that I snuck out of the garage, Charlie was still sleeping. He didn't know I was back. I sighed and looked at the house.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked in the door.

"ISABELLA! You are DEAD!" I yelled and I heard Rose laugh.

"O OH!" Bella murmured.

Everyone was there. Yes everyone. I refused out even look at him and I walked straight over to Bella and thumped her on her arm and then pulled her into a hug.

"I was gone one day, ONE DAY! If you're bored get drunk, sleep with people! Do not jump of cliffs do you hear me!" I pulled back and gave her a stern look and she nodded.

"It's not like you have ever done it." She mumbled defending herself and I saw Emmet stiffen in the corner of my ear.

"With Leah, Paul or Seth! Not on my own in a hurricane storm!" I yelled slightly and pulled a hand over my face.

"I'm sorry." She said and Edward hugged her. WHAT THE FUCK! AFTER EVERYTHING HE DOES SHE TAKES HIM BACK. Okay breath and calm. Ok.

"Do you know how many times Jake rang me, 32 times!" I said and shook my head and she looked at me guilty.

"She said sorry Blake." Edward defended her and I raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't Edward." Jasper murmured and Rose shook her head at him.

Breathe breath.

"Ok, I'm calm." I said and breathed and hugged her again. Esme walked over and hugged me. And I hugged her back.

"The floor is yours Bella." Carlisle said and Bella took a deep breath.

"You all know what I want, and know the Volturi knows about me and Blake." I began to choke on nothing.

DA FUCK!

"Say what now?" I said and rose came and wrapped her arm around me.

"I don't want to force myself on you so I want you to vote on whether you want me to become a vampire and join your family." Bella took a deep breath and my heart stopped. This wasted happening.

Oh dear god…

I looked at Rose who looked pissed.

Edward spoke up and described his plan and I shook my head.

"Nice." Japer said.

"No way!" Bella yelled.

"I like it." Emmet said and I shot him a dirty look quickly and looked around guilty. I had to remind myself to breath. He was so beautiful.

"What is wrong with you?" Rose screamed.

"I agree with jasper." Cam said and Rose slapped him.

"Idiot!" Alice said.

"Stupid virgin." I muttered and he scowled at me. Emmet coughed to hid a laughter with everyone else, even Esme fought a smile. Bella blushed.

"Well Edward has given you another option, lets vote." She looked at Alice and japer.

"I'm too sober for this shit…" I muttered and Rose laughed a little along with everyone else.

"Yes, of course!" Alice said and skipped forward to give Bella a kiss on the cheek. She winked at me and went over to jasper.

"I'll say yes, it would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." Japer said and we all chuckled awkwardly. She looked at Cam who nodded.

"Of course Bella." She then looked at Rose and I had to bite my lip to keep a straight face.

"No, Because of you and Edward the choice has been taken away from Blake and for that no. I don't hate you Bella but I blame you." Rose said in a strong voice and Bella and Edward flashed to me guilty and I shrugged attempting to be casual. Bella nodded and moved onto Emmet. I didn't know what he was going to say.

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT EMMET!" Edward exploded and we all jumped. Emmet didn't look surprised.

"Your right, it yours too. Because of you I had to leave Blake and she might never forgive me. Bella jumped on a cliff making you go to the volturi which took Blake's choice away. It entirely your faults. Both of you get a happy ending and the rest of us get jack shit and you know what's worse she won't even blame you for it." Emmet said calmly and Bella's eyes began to water. And everyone looked at me with devasted expressions.

"I am so very sorry Blake, I take full blame." Edward said and Bella nudged him showing that it was her fault instead and I shrugged.

"Shit happens." I said and smiled at them. And I heard Emmet chuckle un amused.

"See…" He said referring to the fact I wouldn't blame them.

"Yes Bella." Esme said saving us from another awkward encounter. And we all looked at Carlisle.

"NO!" Edward yelled.

"You have given me no choice Edward…Yes Bella."Carlisle said and Edward walked in the room and I heard loud bangs.

"Seriously! A hissy fit! You're such a god damn pussy!" I yelled after him.

"So where do you want to do this Alice?" She turned to her and we all looked at her in shock.

I grabbed her arm and made her look at me.

"Are you insane? You can't just do it now!" I yelled and Edward was on the other side of Bella growling at Alice, she ignored us and looked to Alice.

"I need to time to prepare…I don't know how not to kill you Bella!" Alice said panicked. She turned to Carlisle.

"I can do it, I wouldn't lose control." He said calmly.

Edward shook her slightly.

"Why does it have to be now, I say wait till after graduation until you have moved out of Charlie's." Edward said and we all nodded.

"It saves me from kicking the shit out of your ass." I told her and she sighed.

"I'll think about it…" She said and I threw my hands up in the air.

"They say I'm the strange one." Before I could comment further my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Is she ok?" Jake demanded._

"She's fine Jake." And bella's gaze snapped to mine.

"_She's with him isn't she."_He spat.

"Sorry what... can't hear you…KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" I said and put the phone down.

"Ok you can take me home." Bella said turning to Edward.

"Need a lift Blake?" Edward asked and before I could agree Rose shook her head.

"She staying here with me tonight." And with that they left, I turned and raised an eyebrow.

"So apparently I'm staying here?" I said and she tackled me to the floor. Everyone laughed.

"I missed you, you silly baddass!" She said and I laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you to Rosie." I said and she pulled us to our feet and Alice hugged me and they both dragged me to the bathroom and I groaned.

"EURGH! You guys!" I moaned and they rolled their eyes and shut the door and put me in the seat. Alice pulled out some hair dye from the sink and wagged her eyes.

"I missed this." Alice said and giggled. Several hours later my hair was redyed and recurled.

After they were done I told them I was going to get some air and they nodded. I went out the front door and slid down the wall and sighed when I felt a cold brush next to me I turned to look at the man that broke my heart. And shattered me beyond repair.

"Are you ok?" Emmet asked and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"What do you think Sherlock?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I guess that was a stupid question." He sighed and leaned on the wall next to me, we were silent for a few minutes. "Do you ever think you could forgive me?" He asked turning his head with pleading eyes.

"You left me a shitty note. A shitty note and that all you got." I turned to him and he sighed.

"I knew if I said goodbye I wouldn't have been able to leave you Blake. I thought I was doing the right thing for you and my brother. I did what I thought was right and it nearly killed me." He told me absolutely destroyed.

"Tell Rose I'll call her tomorrow while you go to hell." I said and I stood up and got on my bike and drove away. I didn't look back.

Eclipse next ahhh, going to call that section fear of the dark :D Thank you for you support guys: D


	13. Chapter 13

HOLA! I can't wait for you guys to hear the twist, please review and guess an ill message you back if you right ;) XOXOX

I lay in bed and I was thinking about Bella being on house arrest for the past 2 weeks…SHAME YOU VIRGIN!

Ok.

That was mean.

BUT I AM MEAN AND WHAT!

My alarm clock began singing some bad tune for the eighties and I turned it off.

I sighed.

Believe it or not Rose and I were closer since she got back…I know right?

Is that possible? Apparently so! I hadn't spoken to Emmet since that night.

_I was about the get into bed when I heard the window close; I turned around already knowing the intruder. My entire body and soul recognised him. God that was cheesy…_

"_I don't deserve you Blake. I never did but I'm begging you to forgive." Emmet begged me, his eyes pleading full on pain and longing._

I shuddered. I didn't say anything. I just turned my back and got into bed, when I opened my eyes again he was gone.

Paul and Jake refused to visit me, so if I wanted to see everyone, especially Leah then I would have to go down there.

As far as Bella knew I was taking extra dance lessons.

If that was possible.

When I wasn't at the res or dancing I was out shopping with Rose.

She knew better than to take me to her house. I missed everyone so much but the pain of seeing him burned me.

I jumped out of bed and showered and changed. Nothing fancy, just the normal. Navy blue shorts and black tank top, leather jacket and dark brown boots that came below the knee, basic smoky eye and I walked downstairs to see a very happy Bella and a mad Charlie.

"Fine but you still have a curfew and you need to take Blake with you." Charlie said and Bella's eyes lit up. Before I could even protest I was being man handled. YES MANHANDELLED into Edwards Volvo. Both ignoring my protests and I attempted to jump out of the moving vehicle. We pulled up outside Edwards's house. I got out of the car and leaned against it.

"ISABELLA! Does not ever man handle me again?" I said in a stern voice she rolled her eyes and laughed and Edward chuckled. I slid down and lay on the floor.

"Don't even think about it Blake, stand up and get in the house!" She yelled and I shook my head.

"You need to take me back! I have plans today and I'm going to be LATE!" I yelled and she sighed.

"You can rearrange them." She said simply and went to pull me up but I refused to move. She didn't understand. I was suppost to meet Seth and Leah for the bonfire."Oh Bella…You don't understand. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease take me home! I need to get ready." I told her and Edward chuckled and entered the house leaving me and Bella outside she was shaking her head at me lying on the floor.

"Rearrange." She stated and I growled at her and she rolled her eyes and dragged me up. I refused to move and then Edward came out and again MAN HANDELLED me and threw me over his shoulder and Bella laughed and I yelled at him in Italian.

"I thought you were going out tonight…" Rose said and drifted off, seeing a very mad me and chuckling Bella and Edward. Everyone was holding in laughs and Cam let out a chuckle and I murmured something in Italian causing Japer to laugh. "Oh thanks a lot Edward!" Rose yelled, Edward looked confused and then chuckled.

"Gee thanks bestie!" I said sarcastically and she chuckled and rolled her eyes. She jumped up making everyone look to her in shock.

"I'll drive you!" She cheered and we both jumped up and down like 5 year olds.

"It won't work." Edward said smugly and we looked at him. "We can't cross the treaty!" He all but cheered and Emmet jumped up seething.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING DOWN THE RESERVATION WITH SOME WEREWOLVES." He exploded and everyone looked at him in shock except me, I pretended that he was invisible.

"Drive me to the treaty line?" I asked her softly ad she hesitated before nodding. She knew I could take after myself. We headed out the door and Bella looked at me panicked before yelling.

"I'll tell mom what happened down at the reservation what you were 15!" She exploded and both Rose and I looked at each other in horror. Yes rose was actually that awesome she cared if my mum found out...Gotta love the vamps. We turned to see everyone looking confused except Edward who was looking smugly at me and I sighed. I was sick of this. I raised my eyebrow, I walked up to her and she flinched slightly and I chuckled I pulled the phone out her pocket and rang my mom.

"_Bella? Oh my gosh! I miss you so much, is everything okay-" _She began down the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"It's Blake mom not Bella and she's fine." I told her rolling my eyes, everyone seemed to luck at me curiously and Alice was chuckling to herself knowing my plan.

"O_h, What do you want."_ She asked, not even pretending to be happy and I laughed.

"_I just rang to tell you that I lost my virginity at 15 at the reservation, lots of love." _I said while grinning at Esme gasped and I forced myself not to burst out laughing, Rose was looking at me with an expression filled with amusement and horror as was everyone else but Emmet and Bella, Bella looked at me in horror that I called her bluff, Emmet looked… The only way I can describe his look was slightly hurt but filled with admiration and love. DON'T RUN INTO HIS ARMS!

OH DEAR GOD!

I put the phone down and chucked it to Bella.

"There, all sorted. Can I go now my darling?" I asked her innocently and Rose broke down with laughter she was clinging onto Cam, if she could she would have been crying. Cam was also shaking with laughter that didn't help everyone burst out laughing but Bella, Esme and Emmet. COMMON! Even Carlisle laughed.

"I- Can't, Can't believe …You did that?" Bella stammered eyes still wide with shock. I wasn't worried; I knew she wouldn't tell Charlie, she didn't even care about me enough to cause the hassle.

"Rules are made to be broken." I said grinning at her widely while leaning on the wall. Rose had finally caught her breath and was able to talk to Cam; they were discussing how amusing I was.

"But…You will get into trouble." She stammered and I rolled my eyes as did Rose who came to sit next to me on the empty couch, everyone was looking at me in amusement and slight shock. Whether it was the fact I called my mom or what I said to her.

"Oh Bella…Trust me, that was far from the worse thing I have ever done in my life." I told her and she flushed slightly red. I was lying slightly but it was worrying her so I carried on grinning and I heard Jasper and Alice chuckle from the kitchen.

"Aribella Blakely Swan!" She yelled sternly and I cringed, causing Emmet to grin and I stuck out my tongue. I saw Esme and Carlisle exchange a look which clearly said _there acting like they used to _and I snapped my attention to Bella.

"May I help you?" I asked her sweetly.

"Life isn't a game Blake." She told me sternly and I rolled my eyes.

"Then you obviously aren't playing properly." I told her with a wink and she glared at me. "Come on Bella; don't threaten me if you aren't willing for your bluff to be called." I told her seriously.

"Where were you suppost to go anyway?" Bella demanded changing the subject and I saw Edward tense up, obviously Alice's vision had disappeared and Emmet noticed the change along with the others. No point lying.

"A bonfire." I told them simply. And then my phone rang.

"_YOU SKIPPED OUT ON ME BITCH! PAUL IS SO MAD AT YOU AND SETH IS NEARLY CRYING!" _Leah screamed down the phone and I sighed. Everyone could hear her, Emmet tensed visibly when Paul and Seth's name was mentioned and he looked…Jealous? GOOD ASSHOLE!"

"I'm really sorry, something happened with Bella and I had to drop her somewhere and it was all very blah…"I explained vaguely and Japer chuckled.

"_Fine…Seth and I forgive you. Paul is super pissed though…"_Leah said and I saw Rose grin. Everyone was pretending not to listen in by reading or watching TV, Japer, Cam and Emmet were now sat on the couch. Emmet's hands were in fists at his side and he was watching…no glaring at the TV screen.

"He will get over it, tell him life's a bitch and I'll see him tomorrow." I told her and I could feel her roll her eyes, she said she would and we ended the call.

"Rose will you drop me home, Bella before I go anymore life lessons your holy than thou self would be kind enough to share with us mere peasants?" I asked sweetly and everyone's lips twitched fighting a smile and she stormed off with Edward in tow. He was glaring at me and they marched up the stairs. I looked evilly at Rose and she grinned knowing I was going to do something funny.

"USE PROTECTION!" I yelled up the stairs. And everyone began to roar with laughter; even Esme who tried to act shocked began to laugh too.

I sighed at turned to Rose.

"That will be the last time she will man handle me." I said with a proud smile and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh you make me laugh Blake." She murmured and towed me to the garage foe my lift home.

I know it wasn't long I just want to get into the swig of it first. LOTs of love.


	14. Chapter 14

"Awh but Rose!" I groaned. She was dragging me towards the house. Apparently I was in trouble. "I didn't do anything, it was Japer!" I argued and she chuckled dragging me through the door and up the stairs.

"What did I do?" Jasper asked amused, everyone was around the dining room table, Bella looked pissed.

"I swear it was all him." I said pointing to Japer and Rose chuckled and sat me down next to her and on my right was Esme.

"We aren't allowed down to la push." Bella said, not having how pissed off she was. Everyone looked at me waiting for a reaction and I laughed.

"Please…I have been doing as I please since I was 6 years old, why do you think I would stop now?" I asked raising an eyebrow, Emmets hands were in fists.

" .Going." He said slowly and I stood up and headed for the door.

"Watch me." I said simply and headed out but was stopped by Emmet.

"It's dangerous." He told me pleading and I rolled my eyes.

"It was dangerous for 5 months while you were out not giving a shit, you have no right to tell me who I see or where I go, even if we were together which we are _not._ I wouldn't listen anyway." Emmets face became painted when I mentioned that we weren't together.

"We don't want you to get hurt Blake." Rose said softly and I turned around and she gave me a sad smile.

"Not you too Rosie…" I groaned and went to sit back down ignoring Emmet's painful looks and Edward slammed a hand on the table.

"You want to put yourself in danger. Fine Blake but you will not take Bella with you." Edward growled and I saw everyone tense up and I looked at him.

"Please don't Blake…" Bella put and hand on my arm and I shook my head.

"Take Bella with me? I have looked out for her for 18 years Edward, Do you know what happened while you left her for everyone to get her, I was there every step of the way while I watch you break my sister and leave her as a shell." I said calmly and I watched him flinch. "So no Edward, I know what's best for my sister. You don't even know her because if you did you would know how taking her away from Jake would rip her apart and she won't you know? Let him go I mean, she will try day in and out because she hates people in pain." I shook my head and stood up.

"But you know everything right?" I said sarcastically and chuckled. "You can all go to hell." I told them and chuckled at their shocked expressions.

Who do they think they are?

It had been two days since I had spoken to anyone of the Cullen family, even Bella a little. Yes, I felt betrayed after everything he did, they were just back on. I was on my way back from the reservation, I got out of the car I was holding a black box. I rushed upstairs and sat on my bed and opened it.

Billy gave it to me.

He said my grandfather wanted me to have it when I was ready and he felt like I was. I opened it up and I found a diary and a CD.

Hmmm?

I pulled my laptop up and shoved the CD in the socket and played.

It was my granddad but he was young like 40 years ago or something. I turned up the volume I couldn't understand what he was saying.

I saw him chain himself up.

.God.

He videoed his first transaction.

From human to a werewolf.

Not what Jake was, I'm taking a real lycanthrope.

I ripped open the diary and read through he extracts.

This could happen to me. I heard my grandfather yelling in pain as every bone in his body. I felt myself shake.

If I broke the curse that would happen to me.

Bella was lucky, she didn't have the gene but I did. It skipped every so generation.

I heard the person I loved more than anyone beg for death.

I couldn't talk anymore. I slammed open the disk drive and yanked out the cd and through it back in the box with the book and broke down in tears.

I don't know how long it had been since I cried.

Forever maybe?

"Blake?" I heard Bella ask, she must have heard the noise she walked in and gaped. I was sat on the floor leaning against my bed in a ball sobbing. "Oh Blake…" I heard her whimper and she ran out of the room. I didn't care. I was too far gone to listen to her. A few minutes later I head someone enter my room. I didn't even look up.

"Oh baby…" I heard the angelic voice say. Emmet.

I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me onto his knee as he rocked me.

"What's wrong with her?" Bella asked, in tears. I couldn't answer, I was still sobbing uncontrollably, I just held onto Emmet and I don't know how long I cried but somewhere along the line I passed out.

I opened my eyes, they felt sore. Why?

And then it all came back.

The video.

The curse.

My grandfather.

Emmet.

I opened my eyes wider and looked around, I was still in my clothes from last night but I was under the duvet. I felt my hand press against the paper.

_Come to my house when you wake up, I'm so sorry baby, ill fix it._

_Yours forever Emmet XO_

I sat up. Fix it? What does he mean? I went in the bathroom and showered and changed. I didn't even care about my hair, I did my make up and threw my hair in a ponytail and looked for the box.

Where is it?

IT WAS RIGHT THERE!

"I'll fix it" The words echoed and I gasped, Emmet and Bella wouldn't. I ran out the house and jumped on my bike and sped to the Cullen's. I didn't bother knocking I just ran up the stairs into the main room. I saw Bella jump when she saw me.I was shaking I was that mad. Calm down. I took a few deep breaths and looked at the table. Bella was lifting the lid of the box. Every eye was on my and I slammed it shut.

"You have no right." I growled. And she looked…scarred.

"She was worried Blake, No-one has ever seen you like that before." Edward explained in a pained voice, obviously seeing what Emmet saw.

"We can help you Blake." Carlisle said with a smile.

"We are your family." Esme told me with a smile.

I chuckled with no humour.

"You think you can help?" I asked raising my eyebrows and everyone nodded. I noticed that Rose was in the corner with an apologetic look. She obviously didn't think this was right and I was grateful for that.

"Ok then." I said and reached for the box and pulled out the disk. I threw it to Emmet who caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"Play it on the T.V." I told him and we all followed him, everyone sat on the couch or stood behind it and I played it with the remote.

"I don't understand." Bella murmured and everyone nodded.

"I didn't want you to carry this, so I never told you." I told her and I fast forward the CD until it was playing when my granddad was chaining himself up.

"Blake…What is this, is that granddad?" She asked, scared, worried and confused and I nodded.

"You wanted to know." I told her. Everyone watched tensed as it began.

The screaming began, I watched his bones crack. Everyone gasped and Edward pulled Bella to his chest so she wouldn't watch and I shook my head.

"She wanted to know. She should watch." I told him, everyone was looking from the T.V to me in horror. Everyone watched the yells and him beg for death until Emmet shot up and finally turned it off and I walked away back the table and put it back in the box expressionless. Everyone was too shocked to talk. Somes eyes filled with tears. Bella was crying softly.

"What the hell was that Blake? I have a right to know." She said storming over to where I leaned on the wall expressionless. And I laughed.

"You have no right." I told her simply.

"I DO! THAT IS MY GRANDFATHER AND I DEMAND THE TRUTH." Everyone was staring for my reaction and I shrugged.

"Fine…Don't come crying when you can't handle it." I told her and motioned for everyone to take a seat. Emmets gaze never left mine.

"When I was little my granddad and me were always close. I didn't know why until I was older, he always told me was different….Special." I told them all meeting the gaze. "As you know I got into trouble at home, I would just snap for no reason. And finally my granddad told me why. The curse." I told them in a mono tone and everyone looked at me in curiosity.

"What kind of a curse?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"The curse of the lycanthrope." I told him and most people gasped, Bella and Esme where the only ones without wide eyes.

"What a lycanthrope?" Bella asked Edward.

"A werewolf." Edward stated and Bella looked at me in shock.

"You're a werewolf?" She gasped in horror…Erm ouch. I shook my head.

"No, I carry the gene, I haven't activated the curse." I told her and I stood up.

"So guys…Can you fix that?" I asked them all sadly and I looked at them all. None were judging only sympathetic.

"Oh baby…" I heard Emmet mutter.

"Happy now Bella?" Rose spat and I stood up and began to walk out and Bella shocked me by grabbing my wrist and pushing me to the side of the wall.

"How could you not tell me? What trigger the curse? Do I have the gene?" She fired the questions at me and I remained calm, I heard Emmet growl but Edward told him to back off and leave us to it.

"You didn't need to know, you don't have the gene and you don't need to know, trust me ignorance is bliss now give me the diary back." I told her calmly.

"Once you tell me what triggers the curse." She told me stubbornly and I laughed without humour again.

"I'm not negotiating, its best you don't know now give it to me Isabella." I told her sternly and she shook her head.

"Tell me first!" She yelled.

"Bella-" She cut me off.

"TELL ME!" She yelled and everyone flinched. Fine. I grabbed her and slammed her against the wall next to us changing our position.

"YOU HAVE TO KILL SOMEBODY!" I yelled and slammed my hand on the wall right next to her head; the wall shook with the impact. And she shrunk back in horror. She looked…guilty. I carried on still shaking with anger. "Human blood, take somebodies life away from the and the curse is yours forever." I told her in a expressionless tone, and I retracted my hand from the side of my head and took a deep breath and took a step back.

"Oh my god Blake…" I heard Rose whimper from Cams shoulder. Everyone looked at my in sadness not sadness despair. And Emmet looked destroyed. I looked at Edward and back at Bella.

"Can you handle that?" I spat her and ripped the book from her hand. I grabbed the box and walked to the door and left without another word.

What can I say, I was smashed and I was far beyond repair.

FINALLLY! I kept you guys waiting for a while many apologies :D What do you think? Love you lots :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, please review: D **

**Wow!All of the reviews have been amazing except maybe one :)**

**The large majority of you really enjoyed the twist, for you all who may be confused Blake has to kill someone in order to become a true werewolf. She only carries the gene. I'm not planning on her breaking the curse honestly but it will play a role in the story.**

**Soemone pointed out to me that i used the idea from the vampire diaires and this is a story about twilight and not about about The vampire diaries.**

**Thanks, i'm well aware, i worte the story remember ;)**

**Most of you are absoulty amazing! Please keep reviewing and please let me know if you want me to read one of your stories if it is an OC sotry about either twilight or the vampire diaires. Pleas echeck out the beauty of the dark.**

**Hmm...what else... I think that's it :D Lots of love!**

* * *

I was at the studio again, dancing and ensuring my gymnastics was upkeep when the phone rang. I growled and answered the phone. This week had sucked royally. Victoria kept coming back. I hadn't spoken to anyone but Rose and they guys at the reservation and all I wanted was Emmet. I hadn't spoken to Bella; I knew she got home today as she went to Florida to see her mother. Well our mother but I didn't like her so…ye.

"You have 30 seconds before I put down the phone. Speak." I told the person on the other line.

"I need your help, Jacob has informed Bella of Victoria and now she is pressuring us to change her and you're the only one she will listen to." Edward begged and I sighed. Here we go.

"I'll be there in 15." I told him and ended the call. I left the hall and jumped on my bike, it only took me 10 minutes to get there. I looked down at myself…Oh dear. I was wearing a band and a half cut top which showed of everything but my breasts and some shorts and some trainers. My hair was wavy and spread out against my body.

Great.

I opened the door and I could hear Bella arguing with everyone.

"Suicide patrol has arrived." I said in a sing song voice as I turned the corner. I had the pleasure of watching Emmets jaw drop, even Cams dropped a little but Rose smacked him and he muttered an apology.

"Why are you here?" Bella accused, still annoyed from everyone not changing her and I raised my hands in mock surrender. And she rolled her eyes and gave me a small smile.

"What are you wearing Blake?" Rose asked with a chuckle, Emmet was still staring at me with his mouth wide open…Classy.

"I was at the studio." I told her and she nodded in understanding.

"You agreed to wait Bells." I told her and shook my head and leaned against the wall.

"It's too dangerous, the wolves could get hurt. Leah, Sam and Seth even Paul, do you want that!" She yelled trying to get me on her size and I rolled my eyes.

"And the Oscar goes to…" I said over exadurated and everyone chuckled.

"Everything isn't a joke Blake; you don't know what it's like!" She spat and I took a step forward to her. Dude! I was a freaking werewolf. She took a step back and I chuckled.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I sang and Rose and Emmet chuckled.

"If you just came to joke around then why are you here?" She gasped and Edward put an arm on her to calm her down.

"Dude, sparkles over there rang me." I nudged my head towards him and he chuckled as his nickname.

"It's too dangerous Ar." She muttered softly and I tensed. No one had called me that since my granddad had died.

"I like this, you walking on egg shells around me...Is everyone else worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation…" I told her smirking leaning against the wall and Rose chuckled and she wandered over to stand next to me.

"If it was fine why did Edward drag me to Florida?" Bella gasped trying to grasp onto straws ignoring my comment.

"How is Phil by the way, the poor guy, leaving him alone with her?" I shuddered and she sighed.

"They are fine, she asked me to say hi." Bella lied and I chuckled.

"No she didn't." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "She probably said, what trouble has she caused now?" I imitated and she looked around. Nail on the head.

"She loves you." Bella argued and I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't care less bells." I said cheerfully and pushed of the wall.

"You're going already." Emmet said hurt, speaking up and everyone looked at me and I nodded.

"Stay for a while Blake, we missed you." Esme begged and I threw her an apologetic look.

"Don't leave Blake." Emmett begged and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I have better things to do…like explode." I winked at Rose and left.

* * *

Ouch, my head was banging. Leah and I had fun last night that as for sure, I was about 10 phone numbers on the floor next to my clothes. Oh my god school. I sighed and grabbed some painkillers and got ready.

"Head pain….OW!" I grumbled as Bella passed me my coffee and chuckled.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." She said and pulled me up a little later.

What a boring day went to very interesting. Alice had kidnapped me and Bella for the next couple of days; well I was going to hang with Rose.

Bella was beyond pissed. I was mad but I didn't mind hanging with my best friend to be fair.

"But why am I being kidnapped?" I asked Alice in the line to get food and she sighed.

"Emmet loves you Blake, whether you admit it or not you love him too, he doesn't want you hurt…" She drifted off and suddenly I as being dragged out the window. I saw Bella jumping on the back of Jakes bike and escaping and I laughed.

"Didn't know she had I in her…" I said and Alice scowled at the empty space.

"Where home." Alice said in a normal tone as we arrived at the Cullen's and Esme rushed and hugged me which I returned.

"Hey mama ez." I said softly and she smiled at me at her old nickname.

I catched up with everyone, I even gave Carlisle some blood, he never came across someone who had the curse of the werewolf and he wanted to see how it affected my body. I shrugged and gave him what he needed. I was now laid on Roses bed watching her as she arranged her wardrobe.

"I'm going to kill him." I announced to no one in particular and she grinned at me over her shoulder. She knew I meant Emmet.

"He loves you." Rose told me with a sad smile and I felt my heart tug and I sighed leaving the conversation there.

We talked for a while and I heard the door slam, both Rose and I went down to find a very upset Bella; she ignored us and went upstairs to shower.

We didn't do much, just watched a few movies and there girls did my hair and makeup as normal and Bella sat the edge of the bath tub. She seemed to be secretly enjoying herself, Rose was trying not to be mean and I winked at her through the mirror and she rolled her eyes.

"Where are we sleeping?" Bella asked Alice and Rose looked around guilty.

"Rose…" I growelled and she gave me an apologetic smile and I groaned.

"What is she upset about?" Bella asked Alice as me and Rose where having our own mind conversation.

"She has to sleep in Emmet's room and she's still pretending to be mad." Alice said smugly and I shot her a dirty look.

"Why don't you just forgive him?" Bella asked softly and I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed.

"He didn't even say goodbye Bella, I trusted him more than anyone and he broke that trust and if I forgive him…what does that make me?" I murmured in a vulnerable tone and Rose hugged me.

"Human…It makes you human." Rosie said sweetly and I returned the smile.

* * *

Its short sorry but I didn't want y'all to wait long :D

Emmet and BLae are back together next chapter! WOOOO! :D HEhe please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Review? Maybe? YES! Keep reviewing, if you want me to continue, It really means the world to me :D**

* * *

This room smelt like him.

This bed smelt like him.

These pillows smelt like him.

I rolled over, I couldn't help myself and I breathed in his heavenly smell on the pillow.

Emmet.

I love him.

Should I forgive him?

The questions were circulation my brain.

I jumped as the door cracked open. There he was. Damn he was hot.

"Can we talk?" Emmet asked. I didn't trust my voice I nodded as sat up leaning against the headboard and he came and mirrored my position next to me.

"Believe me, if there is anything I can do to let you forgive me would do it." He began and turned to me, I hesitantly turned to meet his golden eyes. "I want to be with you forever. Forever is a long time Blake and I don't think that I can manage you hating me for all eternity." I leaned back against the headboard. He never sounded more vulnerable.

I shouldn't have done it.

I know.

I'm weak but I couldn't find it in me to care, I turned my head and smashed my lips to his.

At first he seemed hesitant and shocked but then he rolled me onto my back, holding his weight on forearm while the other traced light circles up and down my thigh. I moaned in his mouth and he kissed me harder, I ragged my nails down his back and I heard him groan in response. He pulled back to give me air and looked down at me in…I can only describe as adoration.

"I'm sorry." His eyes pleaded with me and I could tell he was. God I loved him.

"I forgive you." I caved and he kissed me again more softly this time and rolled onto his side and pulled me to his chest and I fell asleep.

I swear I heard the murmur of his voice before I passed. "You are my life you beautiful girl."

* * *

Alice dropped me and Bella of at home in the morning. Keeping up presence. After a morning of everyone grinning at me, Esme was nearly singing with happiness now the Emmet and I were now back together. Rose hugged me grinning and span me around. I chuckled.

"Did you have fun girls?" Charlie called form the living room. And we yelled back a yes.

We were in the kitchen and I was making coffee. I turned to see Bella struggling with words.

"Spit it out Bella…" I chuckled.

"Did you know…About what happened to Rose?" Bella asked I a small voice and my grin slipped away and I nodded sadly and she hugged me. I FUCKING HATED THOSE BASTEREDS. How could someone be so cruel? I shook my head at the thought.

Bella told me everything about what happened with Jake after she read the message the Jake had left and I hugged her and we both went to bed.

Poor girl…I wonder how long it will take for her to realise she loves Jake too?

The door crashed open and I jumped half a foot in the air and threw my sketch pad on the floor and rushed over to a very worried Edward.

"We need to go, a vampire has been in the house, jazz. Cam and em are searching the woods." He told me shortly and we grabbed Bella and snuck out of the front door quietly to the Cullen's place.

* * *

Everyone was waiting but Jazz and my Em… WTF? MY EM? Well I guess he was now huh?

"Blake!" Rose yelled and pulled me into a tight hug and murmured several threats in my ear about what she would do if I was eaten.

"Love yaa too Rosie." We chuckled and finally let go of each other.

"Thank god you're both alright!" Esme said hugging us both tightly. Bella reluctantly let go of Edward and hugged me tight.

"How could you let this happen?" Edward exploded at Alice. She seemed devasted everyone jumped at his tone.

"They were never in any danger. There was nothing to see." Alice replied in defeat.

"If you're watching for Italy then-" Edward Yelled.

"I don't think it was them, I would have seen that." Alice insisted.

"Who else would leave Charlie alive?" Edward pressed and Bella and I shuddered and Rose pulled me onto the couch next to her and hugged me.

"It will be fine; none of us will let anything happen to you." Rose whispered and I smiled at her. She truly was the best friend anyone can wish for.

I wanted Emmet.

I wanted him to hold me.

I wanted him to tell me it was all going to be ok.

"Helpful." I heard Edward snap and Alice.

"Stop being a dick." I told him and he glared at me for a moment and then snapped to realisation.

"Your right Blake, I'm sorry Alice that behaviour was inexcusable." Edward said sincerely and everyone sighed with relief.

Both Rose and I seemed too tone out of their conversations as we watched out of the window for our vampires to come home. Our hands latched together. I could faintly hear them discuss the possibilities of whom and what could be the possible threat.

"Thank god." Rose murmured and sighed with relief as she squeezed my hand.

They must be home; she turned to look at the kitchen while Edward looked disappointed.

All three men burst through the door. Rose ran to Cam and hugged him tight as he explained how the trail was a dead end and long disappeared. Nothing that no-on not even Carlisle had smelt. I didn't hear much as Emmet ran across the room and pulled me into his arms, I returned the gesture tightly.

"Are you ok?" Emmet asked not removing his hands from my waist, reaching me for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine, worried about Charlie and Bella."I told him with a sigh and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He sighed and kissed me quickly yet passionately. After a few seconds Emmet decided we should listen and pulled me down to sit on his lap on the couch with playing with my hair.

"But if he was curious, why not come here?" Emmet demanded and I chuckled.

"You would." Esme said with a fond smile at her son. My vampire. She smiles at me and I grinned back knowing she was right. "Others aren't always as direct; there is a lot of us."

"Does it matter who was waiting for me, there_ fact _that someone was looking for me proves it's too dangerous to wait until graduation" Bella pressed and I groaned and Emmet pulled me against his cheek and muttered soothing things in my ears to keep me from exploding.

"No, Bella." Edward said quickly. "If you were meant to be harmed we would see it."

"Think of Charlie, think of how you would hurt him." Carlisle said softly.

"I am thinking of Charlie, he's the only one I'm worried about and Blake too, you should just change us, if anything happens it will be all our fault." Bella pleaded and I was hit with a wave of guilt, it would be my fault. I heard a growl from across the room.

"It's _not _Blake's fault!" Rose exploded. "Has anyone even bothered to ask her if she wants to be a vampire?!" She screamed and everyone blinked for a second even I did. Cam didn't bother to calm her, I realised that no-one had asked.

"Exactly you all _assumed_, knowing Blake she probably will do but she reserves the right to make her own disitions, you say you care about her Bella but you spent the last 5 months thinking about yourself and not once about your sister." She spat and Edward tensed a Bella looked to me horrified.

Things just got real awkward.

Emmet's arms loosened and I could feel him looking at me along with everyone else. Bella looked as if she could cry. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should discuss this another time…" He asked politely and I sighed in relief. I looked over to Rose and mouthed "Thank you." And she gave me a small nod and a smile.

I was blessed with such a perfect family.

"I'll drive you both home." Edward said after a moment of silence and led us out the room without another word.

* * *

I sang along to the radio as I drove down to La push, It was the bonfire tonight. I hadn't spoken to Emmet since last night. He was going out be mad but I was hoping seen as Edward has let Bella go then maybe, just maybe that he wouldn't be mad.

I doubt it.

"Blake!" I heard Seth sang as walked up the cliff, everyone turned to smile at me friendly and Leah ran up and hugged me. A few people looked confused by this.

Was Leah really that much of a bitch?

HELL YEAH THAT'S WHY I LOVED HERE.

I hugged Seth next and he span me around.

"Hola, hot stuff." I grinned and wagged my eyebrows and he grinned and I heard a chuckle over his shoulder.

"You never change Blake." Billy grinned and rolled up to me and I winked at him.

"Speaking of hot stuff…." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. I heard the wolves laugh at my banter and heard some telling there imprints who I was.

"You stink like vamps Blake." I heard Paul say behind me and I turned around to face him.

I staggered back dramatically and put a hand over my heart and sighed. "You wound me Lahote." I said before rolling my eyes and going to sit with Leah. I heard him chuckle as he sat next to me.

"Hey vampire girl." I heard Embry call and I snapped from my conversation with Leah to see my sister looking nervous with Jake.

"Hey Blake." Jake grinned at me across the fire and I winked.

"Stop trying to ruin my son Blake." Billy said chuckling at me and I gasped in mock horror.

"Would I do that Billy?" I asked him smiling innocently.

"You can ruin me if you want…" I heard Embry mutter and everyone laugh as Paul smacked him over the head. After a couple more jokes Billy became to tell the legends. He was amazing at telling them.

Finally the stories were over and at the same time Paul and I threw a stone toward Seth and he screamed like a little girl and everyone was laughing back to the world of the living.

Bella was fast asleep against Jacob and I stood up and walked over and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I'll ring Edward." I muttered and Jake nodded in annoyance. After Jacob left to take Bells to the boarder I said goodbye to everyone and I exchanged numbers with Kim, I knew her from a while back.

"Hey Jared, remember when I tried to set you up with that really nice girl and you said you didn't wannna date?" I asked him and he scrunched his face up in confusion and nodded and I gestured towards Kim and his eyes became wide.

"You meant Kim?" He said shocked and I nodded and he muttered something like "My luck." Under his breath and Paul walked me back to my car.

"Your back with him aren't you?" Paul said, it wasn't a question or an accusation and sad and simple statement and I nodded and he hugged me. "Just be careful Blake." He pulled back and kissed my temple. And I got into my car and left for home.

* * *

After a small talk with my dad I finally went upstairs and shut the door behind me. I didn't hesitate to pull off my shorts and top as I walked in, leaving me in my black lacy underwear, I headed towards my cupboard for my sleep wear when I heard a slight bang behind me and I twirled around to see Emmet looked….Hmm, pissed off but his eyes filled with lust. He was grabbing onto the window cill with such strength I was worried if he could break it before I could talk I was pressed against the wall with Emmet's body against mine.

"You could have died and I couldn't get to you." Emmet spat. I sighed.

"Edward is fine, the most dramatic person in the world and he's letting Bella do what she want so what is the problem?" I said in a loud whisper. And I saw something flash through his eyes…What was that?

And then I recognised it.

Jealousy.

"This isn't about my safety is it…This is about Paul." I told him and as soon as I spoke him name a loud growl arrupted from his chest and his hand tightened against my waist. I didn't hesitate with anger I just met his lips with mine and kissed him passionately.

He didn't hesitate either, a loud growl shook his body and our tongues fought for dominance. Hands roming and heavy breathe. I knew it would reach boiling point on an Emmet would stop us. And suddenly the wall from behind me disappeared and I was met by the mattress and pillows.

"You'll be the death of me…By the way I think this is very pretty." He said in a low husky voice while trailing a finger across the lace of my bra and I chuckled and looked him in the eye and he was suddenly serious.

"I love you." I told him strongly and he nodded hesitantly and I put both hands on his face. "I _love _you, not Paul, no one else. You." I told him and he smiled and nodded and stroked my hair.

"I can't lose you." He murmured and I nodded and he sat up and pulled the covers onto me and pulled me to his chest. After a few minutes of silence he finally broke it.

"Blake…Do you want to be a vampire?" Emmet asked me hesitantly and I felt my heart stop.

Did I want to be a vampire?

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! This my friends is one of the small joys of writting.**

***Cue evil laugh***

**Quicker you review the quicker you know :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY EVERYONE: D Review please if you want me to carry on with the story: D**

**I know how cruel i was leaving you all hanging! Hope this chapter make you all forgive me ;)**

"_I love you." I told he and he nodded hesitantly and I put both hands on his face. "I love you, not Paul, no one else. You." I told him and he smiled and nodded and stroked my hair._

"_I can't lose you." He murmured and I nodded and he sat up and pulled the covers onto me and pulled me to his chest. After a few minutes of silence he finally broke it._

"_Blake…Do you want to be a vampire?" Emmet asked me hesitantly and I felt my heart stop._

_Did I want to be a vampire?_

* * *

"Does it matter?" I asked him still tense and I heard him sigh.

"Of course it does…." He told me and after a few moments of silence I look a deep breath.

"Yes, I want to be with you forever, I would have preferred to wait until I was a little older like 20 maybe but yes." I told him truthfully and I looked to see his expression and he looked deep in thought at words as if thinking what to say which was strange because Emmet didn't think before he spoke.

At all.

"I…" He began and I sat up slightly leaning on his chest. "I love you." He stated simply and I chuckled. And kissed him softly

See.

"I love you too." I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me tightly as I fell asleep.

* * *

I ditched the next day. I saw no point in going to school, they weren't teaching us anything anyway.

Alice was discussing the party with Rose and she sat on the rug the middle of the room, Rose was sat on the edge of the couch with her feet curled up on the middle cushion flicking through a magazine as she talked to Alice. I on the other hand with curled up on Emmet's knee and flicking threw a magazine as he played with my hair, I was attempting to ignore his butterfly kissing on my neck but they were becoming more frequent.

"I'm trying the read…" I told him sternly not taking my eyes of the magazine and I could feel him pout on my neck.

"But I'm Bored…." He winded and I chuckled and I flicked to the next page.

"Go play with your brothers." I told him and rolled my eyes and I heard Esme laugh behind me.

"They are so perfect together." I heard her tell Carlisle and Emmet sighed dramatically and pulled me closer to his chest and buried his face in my hair.

"But I want you to entertain me!" He whined and I sighed and closed the magazine and turned around to give him a look and he grinned at me.

"Go wrestle outside with your brothers or something and stop whining like a baby." I told him sternly. And he threw his head back and groaned.

"Mom! Blake won't play with me!" He told his mum and everyone chuckled.

"Leave her alone Emmet." Esme scolded him with a fond smile and he sighed again and buried his head back in my hair.

"Your hair smells like strawberries." He mumbled and rolled my eyes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Em." I told him and picket up my hair magazine again. I turned the page and saw an awesome hairstyle. It was similar to mine but the girl instead of having Blue streaks she had the ends dip dyes blue, WOW. That was awesome before I could turn the page the magazine was ripped out of my hand and Rose was grinning at me and she showed Alice.

"YES!" Alice cheered and stood up and grinned with Rose.

"Really guys…Again?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Please Blake!" Rose and Alice pouted and I sighed and nodded and the stood up.

"NO! I want her to stay with me!" Emmet whined and I rolled my eyes.

"She can't stay with you all the time" Carlisle said wrapping an arm around Esme as they laughed at us all. And I kissed Emmet to stop him pouting and stood up.

"Fine!" Emmet said and glared at the T.V. I smiled at him fondly and then I was dragged into the bathroom again by Alice and rose as they begun there work.

"Sit!" Alice ordered and I complied.

Alice immediately brought out all the hair things and spread them across the counter. First she had to dye back all the blue bits a dark brown/black and then she began dip dyeing the end. Rose was preparing the sink for it to be washed out.

After a dye, wash, dry and curl my hair looked freakin awesome. It had grown a lot it was now roughly 2 inches below my breasts in ringlets. After a few minutes of thank you and Rose and Alice boasting smugly we all went back into the living room, Alice left somewhere with Jasper and Rose was organising Cams wardrobe. That poor, poor man.

I sat back on Emmet knee and his hands immediately circled my waist and he grinned at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Esme and Carlisle were sat at the table with some paper work, Esme with blue prints and Carlisle with some form of hospital document.

"Your hair is very badass gorgeous." Em said and pecked me on the lips. I ran on hand through his dark curls.

"Why thank you…" I told him. Alice and Jasper arrived a little later and everyone began talking about the news. The possible vampire in Seattle.

"Hey Edward, Ditching Bella?" Emmet said grinning not at all worried about the threat. And Bella rolled her eyes as she eyed our position on the couch with a look. She looked shocked and curious hmmmm?

"We both our." Edward reminded him and I continued to play with his curls.

"Yes but it's _her _first time she might miss something." Emmet reminded him, forgetting the fact that I also went to school.

"Shut up babe." I told him with a chuckle and he turned to grin at me and kissed me on the forehead before pulling me against his chest and playing me my hair again, I saw Bella watching us curiously again.

"It's different for them Bella." Jasper said and we all looked between Bella confused and I heard Edward chuckle.

Alice stepped on his foot obviously wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Bella was feeling confused at Blake and Emmets physical contact." Japer explained and I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What is to be confused about?" Emmet asked curiously still playing with my hair.

"You two don't notice but you act very human." Jasper told us both and we looked at each other confused.

"It's true." Cam called from where he sat with Rose and she winked at me.

"I'm still confused." Alice voiced and Jasper sighed.

"People show there love in different ways, Emmet loves Blake just as much as Edward loves you but his feelings are more …raw." Jasper explained and I looked at Edward, he didn't seem offended however.

"What do you mean Raw?" Carlisle asked now curious.

"It's hard to explain, do you remember when Emmet and Blake first saw each other, Emmet knew in that moment that he loved Blake. Whereas Edward didn't understand his emotions and it took some time for Bella and Edward to realise their feelings. Edward and Bella are similar as Emmet and Blake are for example, Emmet and Blake are both straight forward people, when they feel happy they are over joyed and when they are sad they are in despair therefore how they express their love is different, Edward has to hold back on you on two even levels, your body and your blood whereas Emmet only has to hold out on only one-the physical and them being the way they are struggle with that aspect more than you and Edward." Jasper explained and everyone nodded understanding and everyone studied us again.

"Well this isn't awkward at all…." I whispered to Emmet.

"I feel like a science experiment." Emmet mock whispered back and we both chuckled. And everyone was now smiling at us and I rolled my eyes and Emmet pulled me back against his chest again and started running his hands through my hair again.

"You have really pretty hair." Emmet muttered and I smiled up at him.

"Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts Emmet?" Edward gasped and I chuckled as did Emmet.

"Nope." He said pooping the p, Causing everyone to laugh and Edward to sigh and I watched Bella blush a bit.

"Have you seen this?" Edward asked Carlisle passing him the paper.

"We can't let this go on." Carlisle sighed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's go now." Emmet sang and started getting giddy. "I'm dead bored."

I sat up and hit him with the pillow and he pouted and pulled me against his chest once again.

"She's such a pessimist." I heard him mutter and I scowled at him causing him to chuckle and kiss me lightly.

"I don't want them coming here; it's too risky for them to check in on the girls." Edward said agreeing with Emmet.

"And all those innocent people." Esme muttered behind the couch and I squeezed her hand in reassurance and she gave me a small smile.

"Oh." Edward stopped and looked at jasper. "I didn't think of that, well these changes things." He said looking at Jasper reading his thoughts.

"What are you mumbling about?" Alice said appearing at Jaspers side.

Jasper didn't like the spotlight, he looked around the room and his gaze landed on Bella.

"You're confused." He stated.

"We are all confused." Emmet muttered and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so impatient." I muttered and he grabbed me and pressed me tightly to him.

"That's one of my amazing qualities you love so much." He whispered in my ear and I chuckled.

"Whatever gets you through you existence?" I mocked and he stage gasped. We were no longer listening to Jasper and Bella.

"You can't get away with that without a punishment." Emmet teased and began to pretend bite my neck and I began to laugh. And everyone looked at us and rolled their eyes or chuckled and Emmet looked up from my neck.

"If you haven't noticed I'm rather busy so please continue…" Emmet said and everyone chuckled and looked away. Bella was staring at us wide eye. Taking her attention from Jaspers story. I had already been told his story one night I stayed here.

"Can you please not eat my best friend?" Rose asked in mock horror.

"But she's so tasty!" Emmet pouted and I rolled my eyes and grabbed my magazine again before leaning against Emmet chest again.

"Alice has made all the difference; this is a climate I enjoy." Japer said ending his story and I turned the page.

"I haven't finished reading that page yet." Emmet sighed theatrically.

"It's a chick magazine dude." Cam said shaking his head and Bella, Alice and Jasper turned around and laughed at the scene before snapping back to reality.

"An army why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked Jasper.

"It thought I was interpreting the signs wrong, there is no obvious motive." Jasper explained.

I listened for a while, they discussed who. Everyone agreed the Volturi were out of the question.

Everyone stated at each other. Frozen with stress.

"Then let's go." Emmet almost roared. "What are we waiting for?" I saw Calirse and Edward exchange a look and a nod and he turned to Japer. I tensed up realising the danger of the situation.

"Can't you get a normal hobby, like horseback riding or something?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes and kissed me to wipe away my worries.

"You will have to teach us how to destroy them." Carlisle said to him with a tight jaw and I felt very sympathetic towards him, he didn't ever want to destroy anything but he must to save his family.

"Do you believe Tanya's family would be willing, with them it would be almost easy?" Jasper asked Carlisle and he nodded.

"We'll ask." He told his son.

"We must hurry." Jasper said holding out his phone.

Carlisle went over to the window and began talking on the phone. Edward pulled a very worried Bella to sit on the couch and I moved off Emmets lap to hug Bella and she hugged me tightly.

"Are you worried?" Bella asked me and before I could answer I felt a pair of cool arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"She doesn't need to; I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Emmet told her with a sure smile and Edward hugged Bella tight with one arm and I wrapped my arms around Emmet's neck and kissed him for a few moments letting myself believe he was right.

"You should get worried more often." He said after I pulled back and I chuckled. Carlisle seemed very disappointed and Edward began to mutter something to Bella and I looked at Emmet for answers.

"What the problem?" Emmet asked Edward.

"It seems that Laurent was more involved with Irina than we thought, they want to trade their help for permission to take down the pack." Edward explained to everyone and Bella gasped.

"No!" She yelled.

"Get a grip Bella." I told her losing patience.

"She just worried." Edward defended her.

"We are all worried." Rose said evenly defending me as always and I gave her a thank you smile.

I felt guilty then.

Not for what I said to Bella but about Rose.

I wished I could be there like she is for me.

I wish I would have been turned when Edward was so I could have been there for Roe when she went through…What she went through.

I saw Jasper look at me curiously and I avoided his gaze.

"We wouldn't agree to that Bella, He had it coming and I still owe the wolves for that…" Edward told Bella in an even voice and she calmed down a little.

Sometimes Bella's saint hood annoyed me. Scratch that it seriously fucking pissed me off, she didn't realise that her panicking made it worse and not better. I concentrated to Emmet lightly tracing the tattoo on my wrist.

"This isn't good." Jasper said worried. "We can win, we have the upper hand but at what cost." Jaspers eyes flitted to Alice and back and I stiffened and shot my gaze to Rose.

I want worried about Emmet too much, he was the strongest and I knew he's be ok but Rose…

She met my gaze and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." She mouthed to me.

"Ye right." I mouthed back and she laughed softly.

We could lose someone. Alice, jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Cam, Rose. Emmet…The faces of my family.

"Blake, may I speak you for a moment?" Jasper asked politely and everyone looked shocked yet curious and I nodded and followed him upstairs into his and Alice's room.

"I was just curious to know why you were feeling guilty when Rose defended you earlier." He asked as he sat on the opposite couch in front of me. I sighed. No point in lying to the human lie detector.

"I wish I would have been turned when Edward was so I could have been there for Rose when she went through…What she went through, she always therefore me and it breaks my heart that I couldn't be there for her." I told him truthfully and before Japer could respond Rose crashed into the room and pulled me into a tight hug and I hugged her back.

"Thank you." She breathed and smiled at me with tear filled eyes and I noticed Jasper leave out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry Rose." I told her and she hugged me tightly again, we stayed therefore a few minutes holding onto each other when we heard a faint knock on the door.

"Can we steal you?" Cam asked us standing next to Emmet and the door and we both laughed and wiped our eyes and went to join our boyfriend and let the seriousness go.

For a while.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**THankyou all so much for your support it means so much to me.**

**Please review and check out my other stories :D**

**I have a Twilight Sam Uley/OC , Vampire diaries Kol/OC and a Damon/OC.**

**Please vote on my profile poll on what you want me next story to be :D**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love you all so much! Thankyou so much for all your support and reviews and please keep them coming! someone actually put this story as there front screen so when i updated they knew straight away! THATS SO FUCKING AWESOME! YOU ARE A LEGEND! Please check out my other stories and lease keep on reviewing and supporting me :D Keep tuned! :D**

**P.S Sorry this chapter took a few days, it's longer than normal :D Forgive me for Emmett and Blake scene?**

* * *

It was Friday, Everyone but Emmet, Japer and Alice had already left to go hunting, Alice and Jasper went out and said they would be back.

I was in the kitchen humming along to the radio as I made some popcorn as Emmet was in the living room choosing a movie. I let him choose otherwise he would be moody all night.

I felt cool arm wrap around my waist and press me against his body which was curled over mine as his cool breath was in my ear. I held in a shiver.

"We should stay home alone more often…" Emmet said in a deep seductive husky voice in my ear and I turned around to face him and he was looking at with his grin but eyes filled with lust.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his so our chests were touching.

"And why is that?" I asked innocently with a smile that said otherwise.

He didn't answer instead he crushed his lips to mine passionately, I felt his tounge trace my bottom lip softly asking for entrance which I complied with happily, As usual I was losing the fight for dominance but in all truth I could care less. I felt Emmet's hands slipping from my waist down my hips to the back of my thigh and he picked me up and sat me on the counter so I could kiss him more easily. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he tightened his grip around my waist.

Someone cleared there throat. And Emmet and I disconnected our lips and turned out head to see everyone but Bella (as she was still with Jake.) watching us with amused expressions.

Emmett groaned and buried his face in my hair and everyone laughed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Cam said innocently and everyone grinned even Esme and Carlisle.

"No." I answered at the same time as Emmet mumbled. "Yes." In my hair.

"EMMETT! CONTROL YOUR THOUGHTS!" Edward yelled and everyone began laughing and I joined in and Emmet turned to growl at them making us all laugh harder.

He helped me down from the counter and we all left the kitchen. Rose,Cam and Alice and Japer joined us to watch a movie. Alice was sat in between Jaspers legs on the floor while Rose and I were sat on Cams and Emmett's knees snuggled into their chest as they played with our hair. Edward had left about 10 minutes ago and we were expecting them soon.

Bella walked in the house with Edward and I zeroed in on the wrist Bella was cradling to her chest. Before I could ask Emmet beat me to it.

"Fall down again Bella?" Emmet asked her with an amused grin. And we all chuckled.

She glared at him fiercely. "No Emmet I punched a werewolf in the face."

Emmet blinked and looked at me before roaring with laughter which shook me and the whole couch.

"She's turning into you babe." Emmet said after calming down and I rolled my eyes. And jumped of Emmets lap and following Edward and Bella to Carlisle.

"Jasper is going to win the bet." Rose called and I grinned at her and she laughed like chime bells.

Emmet stood up and followed me out of the room.

"What bet?" Bella demanded.

"Come on, let's go find Carlisle." Edward said steering her to his office.

"_What bet!_" Bella insisted and Emmet chuckled and I shot him a look and he began to cough.

"Emmet and Jasper like to bet." Edward brushed off and I rolled my eyes. Understatement.

"Emmet will tell me…" Bella said turning her body to ask Edward sighs.

"They're betting how much you slip up on your first year." Edward said annoyed and shot Emmet a dirty look as we headed up the stairs. Emmet didn't seem faced and took my hand as we followed them up.

"He's thinking about how many people I will kill?" Bella said horrified.

"Well done Em!" I whispered to him in an angry tone.

"Awh…Don't be mad baby." Emmet pleaded and kissed me on the temple as we reached Carlisle office.

I ignored him and I stood on Bella's other side as she got her hand fixed; it turned out it was broken.

"I'm proud of you; you must have put some strength behind that. What did he do anyway?" I asked her as Carlisle was putting away he equipment.

"He kissed me." She growled and I chuckled and she glared at me.

"I told you it was only a matter of time before he kissed you and you didn't believe me…poor kid." I said and nudged her playfully.

"What would you have done if Paul had kissed you?" Bella asked with a smug expression and I heard Emmet growl.

"First) He wouldn't because Paul doesn't feel that way about me, Ask Leah. And two) I would tell Sam and he would kick his ass or find a crow bar. He's a wolf; I have better sense than to punch him." I told her and rolled my eyes and she sighed.

"I'll remember that next time…" She said and I heard Edward growl.

"There will be no next time." He stated firmly.

"Remember he's just a hormonal boy." Carlisle said easing the mood. I walked over to Emmet and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That stupid mutt better not kiss you or he'll be running with three legs." Emmet threatened and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I kissed him for a few moments and he relaxed.

"Honesty, Paul doesn't feel the way about me and Jake does about Bella." I told him confidently and Emmet searched my face and then nodded confidently showing he believed me and then pulled me out the room and into his were he continued to kiss me.

* * *

"Bella come on!" I yelled up the stairs, what was taking her so long. I was wearing a black skater dress with some ankle boot heals and some red lipstick with my hair and makeup its usual, over my arm was an ugly ass yellow robe over my arm.

"You look really beautiful Blake." My dad said smiling at me and I snapped out of my daze and hugged him. My dad wasn't a guy of many words so a compliment was of the highest order.

Bella finally arrived downstairs and shot me a look saying something was up, she subtly passed me a note which told me about her Victoria theory, she told me Alice agreed. I looked up and nodded at her, I realised it all made sense.

"Your right." I told her and she pointed to the last part which said don't tell Edward.

A little later Edward arrived and we were in the back seat both with amused expressions at my dad as he grinned at Edward through the mirror.

Finally, we arrived and I went straight into the hall to look for Aly but I was dragged over to talk to Jess.

"I can't believe it feels like yesterday…Bella! " She called and I breathed a sigh of relief. Damn that girl can TALK!

The name roll came and we watched as Alice took hers followed by Edward, they stood out like a sore thumb.

"Isabella Swan." Mr. Greene called and I saw Jacob and Charlie stand up and cheer, I saw Billy too and I threw him a wink and he shook his head and laughed.

"Aribella Blakely Swan." I cringed slightly at my name and then walked over to stand with the 'S' people, I heard a loud deep cheer followed by a lighten one along with Billy, Jake and Charlie, I saw Rose and Emmet hooting from the back and I threw them a grin.

Rose even had a banner and I chuckled all the way over to my sister.

"Congratulations." Mr. Greene muttered passing the diploma and I nodded thanks.

That was it.

Everyone cheered and I took my hat off as everyone else did and shook my curls free. Everyone dispersed to their family. I saw Charlie coming this way and suddenly I was airborne and spinning around in a circle and then I was placed on my feet and turned around.

"I'm so proud of you." Emmet grinned and kissed me quickly. Rose then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Take that damn ugly yellow shit rag off, you almost looks unattractive." She stated and I laughed.

"Almost?" I chuckled and Emmet wrapped his arm around my waist. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, nothing can make us look ugly Blake." She sighed as if it was the most obvious thing and then hugged me again quickly. "I'll see you at the house." And with that she disappeared.

Oh you just gotta love Rosie.

Emmet and I walked over to Charlie who was with Edward and Bella, Edward was looking slightly horrified and I knew that Bella must have told him.

"Emmett and I can't unfortunaly but thank you." Edward looked to Emmet mean fully.

"Emmett, you haven't been around much, you should stay for tea one night." Charlie said and Bella grimaced at Charlie obvious love for him.

Virgin nill. Blake 1.

"That sounds great Charlie." He grinned at my Dad and kissed me on the temple. "I'll see you later babe." He told me and then left with Edward.

"Do you want to go to the lodge?" Charlie asked excited and I rolled my eyes and nodded.

If it made him happy so be it even if that place did smell like feet.

Charlie was now driving us up the Cullen drive way with an expression filled with awe. The entire thing was lit up with thousands of tree lights. It was beautiful. I was beginng to get nervous now.

How would Emmett be taking this?

We climbed out of Charlie's cruiser and watched him drive away and then turned to begin walking up the drive to the Cullen's when suddenly Emmett was in front of me with an unreadable expression…it seemed like….desperation.

He crushed me into his arms and let out an audible sigh of relief and I looked up to see his expression but his lips crashed to mine passionately.

"I'm going to go…" Bella said awkwardly and all but ran off. I didn't care at all.

Emmet finally allowed me some oxygen and his eyes scanned over my facial expression and he covered my left cheek with his big hand.

"I will _never _allow anything to happen to you." He swore, this was one of the times he was completely serious. I nodded, I couldn't find my voice. I wasn't scared for _me._

Without another word he took my hand and led me into the house.

"Blake!" Rose yelled as I entered the door. I noticed Edward and Bella talking to Alice.

"What up Rosie?" I asked with a slight smile at her excited expression.

"I picked you out an outfit." She sang almost jumping up and down and Emmet chuckled. "Go help Cam outside." She ordered him and wrapped an arm around me picking me up and zipping me to her room. I collapsed on her bed.

"Jeez rose…" I muttered but she wasn't listening either that or ignoring me she was ruiting through her massive wardrobe.

She had her hair in long waved and she was wearing a backless dark green mini dress and high heels.

She pulled out my outfit and my jaw dropped.

"You like?" She grinned and I mirrored it.

She pushed me into her en suite.

"Hurry, I need to redo your hair and makeup!" She yelled threw the door and I rolled my eyes.

She chose me some highwaisted Red leather shorts which showed of my skinny yet toned legs and a tight black vest top which wrote "Bite me." Across my breasts and I giggled, oh Rosie…

I pulled on the heals she gave me; they were the same as the ones I was wearing earlier, high heeled ankle boots. I grabbed my dress from earlier and walked out.

"Damn, we are attractive." Rosie sighed and then pushed me into the chair; I was still chuckling at her vainness.

She redid my makeup, She used a red lip tint, the only difference from lipstick was it didn't smudge or anything it just died my lips. Smoky eyes but more grey this time, some blush on my high cheekbones and she went onto my hair.( . /imgres?q=vanessa+hudgens+hair&start=237&um=1&hl=en&qscrl=1&rlz=1T4ASUT_enGB479GB480&biw=1366&bih=533&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=4hp5ZHiIFmf0kM:&imgrefurl= photo-gallery/2467879/zac-efron-vanessa-hudgens-charlie-st-cloud-premiere-04/matthew-mcconaughey-cry-links/&imgurl= . &w=866&h=1222&ei=x28-UMaKDaKN0wXLpoCwCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1089&vpy=147&dur=500&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=114&ty=283&sig=109736574727784385068&page=11&tbnh=151&tbnw=112&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:237,i:170 ) Which consisted of her curly my hair as normal and brushing hem out to smooth wavy/curly hair. She added some perfume and then stood back and grinned.

"I am a genius." She announced and I hugged her in gratitude and she finished some touches on her hair and the lead us both downstairs, to find it already filled with people.

"Blake! You look gorgeous!" Angela said hugging me and I stepped back and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful ang." I told her and she blushed slightly. I was walking around as everyone was congratulating and hugging me when it hit me.

I hadn't answered Julliard.

Did I want to?

Could I handle it as a vampire?

I realised then none of the above.

I decided that later I would talk to Emmett about in a few years about me signing up for New York Art College.

"You're making it very hard you know." I heard Emmet's voice whisper in my ear and I turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow. "You look very sexy and I didn't have as much self-control as Edward you know." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Hmmmm, i'm not sure I have it in me to complain." I replied sweetly in his ear and I felt him press against me and just as i was about to...

"There is a room full of people you know?" Alice came over with a disapproving expression. And we sighed and stepped apart a little and she smiled. "Better." And then skipped away.

"Every freaking time!" He muttered to himself and I giggled and then kissed him sweetly loving the feel of his cool lips on mine.

"Blake!" I heard someone call over the music and I turned to see Bella with Jake, Embry and Quil looking uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back babe." I kissed him one more time and left towards the wolves not giving Emmett a chance to moan.

"Damn…" Embry muttered.

"How is it that she gets hotter every time I see her?" I heard Quil mutter in Embry ear.

"She can hear you." Jake told them and then jumped and looked around guilty and I laughed.

"Hey guys…Heard ya kissed my sister Jake." I grinned at him and Embry coughed to hide a laugh. Bella stopped looking around for a moment to carry shoot me a dirty look.

"Jealous?" Jake teased and I laughed and took a step forward.

"Please Black; if I wanted you I would have you." I whispered, tailing a figer lightly down his chest. And Jake blinked a few times.

"How does she do that?" Quil muttered.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." Embry told me and I laughed and took a step back and Jake snapped out of it and smirked at me.

"Fair point…Come on Bella why are you so distracted?" Jake asked Bella and she gave me a meaningful look.

"I'm looking for Alice." She told him but I realised that she must have had a vision.

"The physic saw something, you know something big." Jake accused and I nodded. No point in lying.

"You should tell us, we want to know these things." Jake said after Bella told him it was something to do with the vampire in her room. Jake looked at his brothers meaningfully and then cornered us.

"Now explain." Jake ordered and I looked around for Emmett hoping he wasn't around otherwise Jake would lose his head.

"We don't know much." Bella told them and they didn't seem fazed.

"Tell us what you _do_ know then." Quil ordered.

"_Alice!"_ Bella squeaked relieved and Alice zipped over to us.

"_I need _to talk to you." She told us and we nodded.

"See ya later Jake…" I told him before turning away but Jake grabbed my arm.

All three boys were suddenly looking wide eyed over my shoulder and Jake let go quickly and stepped back, I felt a cold arm around my waist.

"That…Is your boyfriend." Embry stared at Emmet in disbelief and slight terror but hid it in his wolf pride trying to act twice his size. I mean Embry was a big guy but Emmett...

"Yes." Emmet answered short and clipped; I looked over at his terrifying expression. He looked completely and truly like a vampire. "And we are leaving now." Emmet said and left Alice and Bella alone with the wolves. Emmet walked me over to a corner and looked down at my face and rubbed my arm.

"Are you ok baby?" Emmet asked me softly and I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

"We should meet up with the others; I think we should tell the wolves Em." I told him and pulled back to read his face and he nodded reluctantly and we left to meet up with everyone.

* * *

**_Love? Like? Let me know :D_**

**_Review and i promice to update faster!_**

**_Do you guys want me to continue to Breaking dawn?_**

**_CHeck out my other stories! _**

**_Oh and almost forgot, if you want to send me a PM with any idea for a story._**

**_Pick a character from Twilight-Vampire or Wolf._**

**_Then pick and OC, Give an example name and there perosnality and finally there story line._**

**_If i chose your story or even use anything i promice i will include your details in the beggining of the firt chapter to give credit where it's due. OR ig you don't want your name and just want me to write then...well hell less work for me!_**

**_THankyou so much everyone! IF you are a guest just do that ^ In a review :D_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews and the support! It's really appreciative. Please check out my other stories: Especially Beauty of the Dark for vampire diaires fans and light of my darkness for twilight fans that love an imprint story :D**

* * *

"I'm coming whether you like it or not!" I argued with Emmet again who was pacing in my room. He didn't want me to come meet with the wolves.

"You could get hurt!" Emmet argued back we had been at this for an hour and now I was going to play dirty and I stood up from my bed.

"Fine, Paul will take me." I told him and he stopped pacing and glared at me darkly.

"Get you jacket." Emmet spat and stormed over to the window. I hated that he was mad at me and I felt guilty for the low blow but no way was he keeping me out of this. I was now changed into some skinny jeans and a tank top and now my leather jacket. I walked over to the window and Emmet picked me up silently and jumped from the window and began running. We were now in the woods and Emmet let go slowly.

"We can walk from here, it only a few minutes." Emmet told me shortly and I sighed and caught up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind causing him to stop walking or marching off.

"Don't be mad." I muttered into his back and I felt him relax and turn around so I loosened my grip but didn't let go as I took my face in his hands.

"I wish you knew how much you mean to me…I can't lose you." Emmet told me but it almost sound like he was pleading, begging me to ask him to return me home where it was safe and I wrapped myself tighter and kissed him for a few moments and his hands slid to my waist and held me close and released my lips from his.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." I told him and he sighed and released my waist but held on tightly to my hand.

* * *

We were the last ones there and Emmet led me over to everyone and Edward chuckled.

"Bella blackmailed me too." Edward said ready Emmet's thoughts and I grinned at Bella.

"It worries me that you becoming more and more like Blake…" Rose said to Bella and she blushed and I gasped in mock horror.

"Ouch Rosie!" I gasped and everyone chuckled.

"Is he going to let you practice too?" Emmet asked grinning at Bella and she gasped and looked at me.

"He's letting you practice!" She moaned and I laughed.

"Do you really think he will let me?" I asked her and she looked at Emmet then me and few times and then shook her head and Esme chuckled.

"They are here." Edward announced to everyone and they all turned to the clearing. Emmet stood behind me arms wrapped around my waist.

"Prepare yourselves they have been holding out on us." Edward told us all and I looked at Rose who was stood next to me with Cam in the same position and I was and she shrugged.

"Damn, have you ever seen anything like it?" Emmet gasped at Cam.

Rose looked at Esme wide eyed.

"What is it?" I asked her and she turned to me.

"The pack has doubled." She told me and I nodded. I forgot to mention there were now ten. I saw Ten enormous wolves enter the clearing. I recognised a few, Paul, Leah, Sam, Jake and Seth.

"Welcome." Carlisle stepped forward and greeted the wolves. And I felt Emmets arm tense around me.

"Thank you." Edward spoke for the wolves. "We will observe and listen; we can't ask more of our self-control."

"That is more than enough." Carlisle answered. "My son jasper, has experience in this field and will show us what to do to destroy them, I'm sure you can use this to apply to your own hunting style."

"I wonder whether you be a bad ass new-born." Emmet whispered in my ear and I shrugged.

"Maybe I'd still keep my bad ass blue tipped hair." I wagged my eyebrows at him turning my face to see his and he chuckled.

Carlisle had been talking to the wolves as me and Emmet bantered back and forth and now Jasper was trading places with them.

"Carlisle's right." Jasper spoke to everyone." The fight like children, the two most important things is never let them get there arms around you; they will crush you instantly and second don't go for the obvious kill. That's all they will be prepared for. As long as you keep moving they will be too confused to respond. Emmet?" Jasper beckoned him forward and he kissed my cheek and jogged forward with a huge grin. I chuckled at his excitement with Cam and Rose.

"Ok, Emmet first. He's the best example of a new-born attack." Jasper told the wolves as he and Emmet stood far apart in the open space.

"I'll try not to break anything." Emmet muttered.

"My monkey man." I muttered to Rose recalling the Baseball game and she grinned at me and Emmet turned and sent me a wink and I laughed, I heard a few wolves scough in disgust and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a ten that says Emmet wins." Cam whispered in my ear and I grinned at him.

"You're on." I whisper back and Rose chuckled.

Jasper grinned. "What I mean is because you the strongest you depend on your strength, just go for the easy kill Emmet." Japer instructed.

Jasper backed up a few paces and tensed. "Ok, try and catch me."

I could see Jasper anymore both were fast but Japer was like a ghost. Every time Emmet got there his big hands were left empty. Beside me I saw Cam and Rose watch the fight intently and finally Emmet froze.

Suddenly Jasper had him from behind, is teeth and an inch from his throat.

"Fuck sake!" Emmet cused loudly and I could hold in a laugh which earned me a deadly glare. Rose and I were now in hysterics.

"Again!" Emmet insisted his smile gone.

"It's my turn." Edward insisted and Emmet stomped off I my direction, I tried to compose myself as he marched over.

"It's not funny! Emmet growled with his hands across his chest and I turned to Cam with a hand held out and Cam sighed and put the ten in my hand and I watched Emmets faces widen.

"You betted against me!" Emmet almost yelled and I chuckled and I watched as he became less serious and suddenly mischievous and instantly stepped back.

"Whatever you're thinking no!" I warned him laughing and suddenly he was gone. And his arms were wrapped around me from behind. "But you taste so delicious." He chuckled and began pretending to bite my neck. I heard a loud growl from the wolves.

"Stop it Emmet." Edward warned him and Emmet pulled his face from my neck and eyed up the wolves and rolled his eyes.

"Emmet." Esme warned him and he sighed and led me back over to Rose and wrapped his arms around my waist again and leaned his chin on my head.

"So dramatic…." I heard him mutter and I rolled my eyes and I began to watch Edward and Jasper, they were going on for minutes, Talent against Edwards gift after a while Carlisle called it a tie. Everyone took turns, Rose was awesome.

"You kicked ass!" I told her and she grinned.

"Did you except any less." I rolled my eyes and we laughed. Emmet had another turn and won now he was bright and chipper again.

* * *

"Did you see me kick Cams ass!" Emmet said walking over to me and I kept my face cool.

"No I was talking to Rose and she said Cam won." I watched his face drop and become determined.

"I won." He insisted.

"If you insist." I sighed dramatically and Esme was trying not to laugh. Emmet stormed over and came back dragging Carlisle with him.

"Tell her I won." Emmet insisted and I saw Carlisle's face twitch in amusement.

"I understand your upset that Cam won, but I won't lie." Carlisle said coolly and Emmets jaw dropped as Carlisle walked away and he dropped to his knees in front of me and Esme was now laughing her ass off with everyone else, everyone had stopped fighting to watch the scene and I was trying to keep a straight face. I even heard a few chuckles of amusement from the wolves.

"I won!" Emmet insisted and pouted slightly while gripping onto my hips.

"Emmet, everyone knows you're lying." I told him coolly and I felt my lips twitching.

"No I-" Emmet began again but then stated at my face and I heard a couple of chuckles and he jumped up and scowled.

"You're screwing with me!" He accused and I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore and Rose and I were clinging onto each other as we were laughing. I heard Emmet storm off.

"Hi Bella, I'm not talking to your sister until she apologies." Emmet said childishly and yelled the last part dramatically. Rose and I finally composed ourselves.

"Not that this isn't entertaining which it is but we should get back to work." Jasper said still smiling slightly and everyone jumped a little at the realisation even the wolves who allowed they to become relaxed and amused where now back to defensive and ridged. Emmet was by my side again and he pulled me to his chest.

"That was mean…"Emmet told me and I kissed him quickly.

"I'm sorry baby, I saw you win and it was very…sexy." I grinned and he returned it.

A few minutes later I was getting tired so I sat on the floor and Emmet joined me and pulled me onto his lap rocking me slightly.

"Go to sleep princess…" I heard him murmur and I closed my eyes and I felt myself being lifted into the air and being carried away.

* * *

**Please scroll down a little and review :D As smiley face I'll do just something that shows I should continue :D**

**Where nealy a 200 reviews! How awesome is that! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA :D Thank you all so much for all your supports, next chapter i'll put up the songs I listened to when writing Untamed if you all want, let me know in your reviews :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone….You all know how much I love yaa so I'll just get on with it: D PLEASE HELP ME GET 200 REVIEWS! :D Please check out light in my darkness a Sam Uley/OC and My vampire diaries Beauty of the dark, Damon/OC**

**AS AN APOLOGY HERE IS A LONG CHAPTER :D **

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS AND LOTS LIKE JELLY TOTS, P.S Thankyou so much for all your reviews ,some of you guys had me in stiches :D**

* * *

"I know I saw you!" I told Emmet for the third time as he bragged about just winning

the fight with Carlisle and I chuckled. We were back at the meadow again.

Jake, Embry and Quill were the only wolves that arrived today, Jake as willing to come on his own but Sam told him to bring his 'back up' team.

Alice and Jasper were play fighting along with the other couples. Emmet had spent the past five minutes telling me how he won.

"You'd make such a bad ass vamp babe." Emmet told me with a cheeky grin and wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and I leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Will I be stronger than you?" I asked him curiously and I saw him frown.

"Yes." He said shortly and I laughed lightly.

"Go fight with your brothers." I told him knowing he was only over here to keep me company.

"I don't want to leave you alone." He sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll go talk to Bella." I told him and he thought for a second before nodding and kissing me and running off.

I walked over to Bella who was sitting on the ground with Jake and joined them.

"What up pup." I told Jake I heard him snort a laugh and Bella rolled her eyes.

"How are you not worried?" Bella asked me and I sighed.

"I'm completely worried bells but I freaking out won't help. I'm worried about Rose and everyone, even Emmet. Sometimes I think he realises too much on his size and it worries me that he could get hurt but freaking does not help one little bit sweetie." I told her softly and wrapped my arms around her and she shifted her weight from Jake to me.

"I love you Blake." She said softly and I smiled.

"I love you too Bella." I told she and she smiled at me and we heard Jake rumble next to us and we laughed and I stroked the fur behind his ears.

"And you too Jake." I told him with a laugh.

"Ready to go?" Emmet boomed across the meadow and I rolled my eyes with Bella.

"I'm not deaf you know?" I told him as he jogged over and he rolled his eyes.

"Awh Love you too babe." He muttered and picked me up.

"Later, tell everyone I said hi." I told Jake and he nodded and his fur fell over his eyes and I giggled and before I could respond Emmet had already set off running.

"Are you staying?" I asked Emmet as he climbed through my window after me and he placed his big hands on my tiny waist.

"Don't I always." He said before leaning down to kiss me.

* * *

"You have got to be joking!" Cam chuckled again. I was sat on the couch and as per usual I was sat on Emmet's knee playing with his dark soft curls. Edward had just arrived as Alice left. He had come to tell us he is sitting out of the battle.

"How the hell did she convince you to do that?" Emmet scoughed and I rolled my eyes. Everyone was looking at Edward who looked very grumpy and I tried not to laugh and I could see Rose doing the same thing across the room. I tried to focus on Emmet tracing light circles on bare skin where my shirt had risen slightly.

"So if Blake begged you to sit out and said if she didn't she would have to be there in the clearing what would you do?" Edward shot back and Emmet stiffened and everyone turned to look at him, I looked at him with an amused expression.

"I…Well…She wouldn't." Emmet finally stuttered out and everyone chuckled.

"That's what I thought…." Edward muttered.

"Why are you letting her do this?" I asked him and he sighed.

"It's her call." Edward insisted and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what else is her call? Every bad thing. _Ever_." I told him and Emmett pulled me against him tightly and began murmuring in my ear that everything would be fine.

"Have you told her yet?" Esme asked Emmet and he shook his head and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are going to camp out in the mountains with Edward and Bella and a mutt so you stay safe." Emmet told me as a matter of fact and I groaned.

"Which wolf?" I asked him and he looked to Edward.

"Seth." Edward told me and sighed with relief.

"Oh. Ok." I told him and Emmet looked slightly conflicted.

"She used to baby sit him, he's Leah's little brother." Edward answered Emmet's thoughts and he relaxed a little.

"Don't be silly." I told him and he pulled me tighter against him.

"Don't pull a Bella ok?" Emmet asked and I heard Edward growl a little. And I turned to him.

"Edward can I talk to you for a minute." I asked him seriously and he nodded a little taken a back. And led me out of the room, everyone looking at us in question. He led me into the music room and I sat on the bench and admired the piano.

"Do you play?" Edward asked curiously and I nodded. And began to play a soft tune.

"What is it Blake?" He asked me after a few minutes and I stopped playing and turned to face him.

"It's about Jake." I told him softly and I watched his expression fall and he sat down in the chair in front of me.

"What about him?" Edward asked me hesitantly.

"When you left Bella used Jake…That sounds awful but it's true to fill the hole that you left but what he was actually doing was carving his own hole. If you hadn't come back I have no doubt that Bella and Jake would be together." I took a breath and avoided looking at him. "I love my sister but she doesn't always think before she does things. You're like a brother to me Edward, don't get me wrong you annoy the hell out of me but I love you like a brother and I want you to know that she will chose you." I told him confidently and I watched his composed face slip slightly.

"Will she?" He asked faintly and I nodded.

"She will chose you, I have no doubt in my mind but I think a small part of her loves Jake…but she is complete in love with you Edward and I know that bothers you more than you let on." I told him with a small smile and he looked up finally with an expression I never have seen before. Like he was seeing me for the first time.

"I can see why Emmet loves you." Edward said with a crooked grin and I laughed softly and he joined in. "I know you're more worried than you let on about Rose and Emmet and everyone." Edward told me and I stiffened and then let out a deep breath.

"I'm mad at her, your one of the best fighters and now there is a bigger chance of something going wrong." I told him my voice breaking slightly.

"If I thought for one moment my family needed me I would be there but it will be easy Blake." He told me as a matter of fact and I believed him and nodded and rose from the seat as he did.

"Emmets getting worried." He told me with a grin and I chuckled.

"He's always worried." I rolled my eyes and we both laughed.

"Can I have my girlfriend back please?" Emmet yelled from the other room and I laughed and we headed back out to the Cullen family. My family.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" Emmet moaned from my bed for the third time, I sighed and turned around from folding my clothes in the overnight bag.

"The more you annoy me with your side comments the longer this will take." I told him patiently, attempting to keep from laughing at him. He groaned again and then flopped back onto the bed.

I tried to focus on putting away the thinks needed for tonight. Everyone was going hunting tonight except Edward and Emmet, Edward wasn't fighting because Bella convinced him not to whereas Emmet went last night and came back about an hour ago.

"Blake these are amazing…" I heard him mumble in awe and I turned to see him looking through my sketch pad, I dropped my bag and rushed over the bed and sat on him in attempt to get it back.

"Give it back Em!" I yelled as he held the sketch pad out of my reach.

"These are awesome, why don't you show someone these?" Em asked not fazed by my obvious struggle and I stopped moving and placed my hands on his shoulders and he held the sketch pad in one hand and stroked the skin on my hip on the other.

"I wasn't allowed. My mom thought of my drawing as a distraction from Julliard. Wait till she hears I declined the scholarship." I sighed and I was attempting to keep my attention on the crisis and not the fact I was sat on my very sexy vampire boyfriend.

"You declined it?" Em said rather proud. And I nodded and he grinned and dropped my pad onto the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down so our faces were an inch apart.

"Yep." I whispered and pressed my lips to his and he didn't disappoint. He pulled me tighter to his chest as I tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Blake…" Emmet muttered against my lips as I untangled one hand from his hand and tailed it down his chest. I knew it was meant as a warning but I ignored it as usual and he didn't complain further as his hands slipped up my shirt and stroked the naked skin of my back.

So close….

Emmet slammed me against the mattress and ripped his lips from mine and a loud growl erupted from him.

"You're playing with fire." Em growled as I tried to control my breathing. He sat up and got off the bed and crossed the room and grabbed my bag and I swung my legs off the bed and sat on the edge of the bed and watched Em drag a hand down his face.

"Sorry…" I told him and he turned around and sighed miserable.

"Come on." Em said and held out his hand and I took it and he led me down the stairs and out to the car and to the Cullen house was Edward and Bella already were.

* * *

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" I asked Em breaking the silence finally. Edward and Bella were upstairs doing god knows what but all I know that she was getting more action than me. Emmet had avoided touching me and talking to me since we arrived. He insisted of watching a movie and as sat as far away as possible on the couch. I was sick of this shit. He pretending to not hear me and I threw the pillow at him and he acted like I wasn't there.

"Fine, be an asshole." I told him and walked at the room, I could feel his gaze on my back.

I walked up the stairs and I saw Edward almost skipping out of his room?

"You look your about to run around singing the hills are alive with Julia Roberts, why are you happy?" I asked him and he smiled at me with teeth.

"Bella finally agreed to marry me!" Edward cheered and my jaw dropped.

"Congratulations." Emmet grinned at his brother appearing at the bottom of the stairs, I ignored him and I regained my composure and hugged Edward which he returned.

"Wow!" I managed to say and he chuckled.

"Shocked?" He said laughing at my reaction.

"When I was 13 Bella created a presentation for me on how she disagrees with marriage…Shocked in an understatement." I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair.

"That sounds like Bella." Edward said leaning against the railing, I knew Emmet was looking at me and I intended to ignore him.

"What did she trade?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised and he looked shocked.

"What do you mean…"Edward said innocently and I chuckled.

"I know my sister and there is no way she will get married without something in return…" I told him and he chuckled a bit.

"It seems both the swan woman have chosen tonight to push our limits huh?" Edward asked Emmet reading his thoughts and Em sighed.

"Apparently…" He grinned half-heartedly at his brother and I realised what they meant and laughed loudly and they looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, it's just Bella spent her entire teenage life telling me that sleeping with guys and drinking is bad and now she is seducing a vampire…" I giggled again and both guys rolled their eyes.

"Blake…" Emmet started and I walked up the stairs again heading for Bella's room.

"Save it Em." I told him and walked over and knocked on my sister's door.

"Come in!" Bells sat and I opened the door and she was laid on the bed and

* * *

staring at the celling and I lay next to her and did the same and I turned my head towards her.

"Marriage huh?" I asked her with a small smile and she sighed and nodded still looking at the roof. "Marriage for sex…you really are becoming me." I nudged her shoulder and she laughed.

"I love him and that's what he wants…I'm scared that I won't want him like that anymore, aren't you scared you won't want Emmet?" Bells asked me finally turning to me.

"Honestly…I'm not worried about it that much. I talked to Rose about it and she said after you become settled you are the same person again after a while." I told her truthfully.

"Why aren't you with Emmet?" Bells asked after a few minutes.

"Can't I just congratulate my big sister on her new engagement?" I asked softly and she rolled her eyes.

"No, Spill it." My sister ordered and I took a deep breath as I turned to face the celling.

"Emmet and are...struggling with the physical aspect of our relationship." I explained awkwardly and Bella laughed.

"How long before this is the longest you have gone without sex?" Bella questioned amused and I sighed.

"Two weeks, before Emmett." I told she and Bella began laughing and I joined in.

"This must be highly difficult for you." She chocked out between giggles and I threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up!" I said and dissolved into giggles.

"When Emmett left did you…?" Bella trailed off at the end and I stiffened.

"I slept with Paul." I said quietly and she nodded, not mad but understanding.

"Does he love you? Paul I mean?" She asked and I shook my head turning my head to look at her.

"No, were just friends. I was lonely and I guess he was too…" I shrugged.

"Does Em know?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"Nope."

We heard a knock at the door and we turned to look at the door.

"You girls hungry?" Edward asked peering around the door.

"Yes!" Bella exploded before I could respond and jumped off the bed and pulled me up too and then ran to Edward.

* * *

We all walked down the stairs and Bella dragged me into the kitchen and began to root through the fridge. I sat on the counter and ate a cherry and both Bella and I jumped when we heard a bang from the doorway.

We both turned to see Edward laughing entering the kitchening at Emmet who was banging his head on the doorjamb.

"I think he's broken." I told Bella and she chuckled.

"She's going to kill me!" Emmet finally stopped and threw his hands in the air making Edward laugh harder and me and Bella look at them as if they had lost it.

"Are we missing something?" Bella asked putting some popcorn in the microwave.

"She's driving me crazy!" Emmet yelled pointing at me.

"What did I do? I'm sat here eating a cherry!" I yelled back and Bella and Edward were looking between Emmet and I amused.

"You were sat eating it in a seductive way!" Em yelled and crossed the room and stood in between my legs and crossed his arms.

"I was not!" I denied. What the hell!

"That's the problem! You're not even doing it on purpose which leads me to think if you can do that if you can look like that unintentionally what can you do intentionally." Emmet sighed and buried his head in my hair as he does when he is frustrated and I sighed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rolled my eyes at Bella over my shoulder who was laughing with Edward.

* * *

"I can't believe you have to go camping in the mountains." Rose shuddered at the thought and I chuckled. Everyone was rushing around very business-like, I was waiting for Bella who was talking to Alice who was-I'm assuming-attempting to let her do her wedding. Emmet and I had made up after he apologised and so did I.

Seth was going to be carrying me to the sight whereas Jake was carrying Bella.

That's gunna be a tad awkward…

"Thanks Rosie…" I muttered and winked at her and she giggled.

"How you holding up anyway?" Rose asked passing me my coat and I pulled on the navy blue coat.

"Ok I guess just…be careful ye?" I told her sternly and she nodded seriously and hugged me tightly.

"Time to go babe." Emmet told me from behind and I hugged Rose one my time before stepping back, she blew me a kiss and then zipped out the room. I turned around and took Emmets awaiting hand and we went to lay the trail to the clearing.

"Can I ask you something?" Emmet asked after he announced we were nearly there.

"Sure." I said immediately.

"What do you think about marriage?" He asked me curiously and I choked slightly and he watched me amused.

"Erm…I never really thought about it. I've ever really been _that girl."_ I told him and he scanned my expression.

"What do you mean _that girl" _He asked while grabbing my waist forcing my to stop.

"Yanoo, The settle down with a family kind of thing, I can't to any of that." I told him as nonchalant as possible but I knew by his furrowed eyebrows he was going to want more.

"Of course you can Blake, if you wanted." Emmet told me upset by the thought and I sighed he wasn't understanding. I sighed; I was hoping to avoid this.

"No, I mean literally. I _can't_ do that." I told him emphasising to try and get my point and he looked confused for a second and then his eyes widened in shock and then settled on devastation.

"Awh Blake, you mean you can't have kids." Emmet said, I'd never seen him so upset and he wrapped me into his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair

"It's ok, I knew a few years ago. It doesn't bother me much really, and it doesn't matter. I love you and whether I could have kids or not I would still choose to be with you forever." I told him pulling back to see him face and he kissed me lightly.

"You love me more than I deserve." Emmet murmured against my lips and I pulled back and pressed a kiss under his jaw.

"I heard what you said to Bella…" Emmett whispered slightly and my eye brows furrowed and I realised what he meant.

"Emmett…" began and he shook his head and pulled me against him.

"You had every right to whatever you want Blake, you still do. I love you and I always will, for all eternity but if you love Paul or ever didn't…want me." His eyes squeezed shut as he forced the words. "Then I would let you go." He ended.

"I love you, I always will Em. I have no feelings for Paul, I was hurt and he was there and I…" I told him and he nodded and buried his head in my hair.

"I wish I could touch you like that." He murmured lowly and I tightened my grasp in him.

A warm rush tingeled across my body at his words and i clearedmy throat before I did something stupid.

"Come on." I told him stepping back and grabbing his hand and we began walking again.

* * *

**What do you think? Poor Blake :( But she has Emmett and her family and in the end i think that's all anyone needs...well that and cake :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for everything: D**

**I've taken as much of your reviews and comments into consideration as possible so I hope everything goes how you ll want it :D PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'm begging you all, hehe seriously thankyou so much for everything.**

* * *

"Don't be nervous babe." Emmet told me as we were entering the clearing after laying the trail.

"I can't help it." I told him as he wrapped his arm around me. We met up with Edward and Bella and Jake and a sandy wolf also known as Seth.

"Well this is cosy." I said looking around the foggy field and everyone chuckled.

"Look after her mate." Emmet told Seth while placing me on his back. And Seth shook his muzzle up and down and I giggled slightly.

"I love you." Em told me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said with a warm smile, which he returned showing his adorable dimples. And before I could breathe another word Seth began to run. And I mean run…Fast.

"Holy shit Seth…I'm impressed." I told him and I heard a low rumble in his chest for a laugh.

I held onto Seth's for as he ran for the mountains.

Please let em be ok.

* * *

Awkward was a fucking understatement…

MY SISTER JUST KISSED JACOB WHILE HER FIANCE WAS WAITING FOR HER TO APOLIGIE SO HE WOULDN'T OFF HIMSELF AND I AM JUST SAT OUTSIDE THE TENT LEANING AGAINST SETH!

What a slut.

oops didnt mean to think that.

Ok melt down over.

I was attempting to ignore Bella trying to convince Edward to have sex in the middle of a battle…she is so stupid.

Luckily Edward had convinced her that the idea wasn't too good and reminded her of our presence and that it was like minus 2863066026462 fucking degree's.

I want Emmet.

I felt Seth move underneath me and look at me with his big eyes trying to tell me something and I understood at the same time as Bella did.

"It's starting isn't it?" I heard Bella ask Edward and I decided to enter the tent. Edward didn't even look up to acknowledge my entering because he was so fixed of the packs mind, he was narrating the entire thing and Bella was trying to control my breathing.

"We can here Emmet, He's enjoying himself." Edward looked up in my direction and I chuckled.

"Of course he is." I said trying to keep my tone light for Bella.

Edward continued to describe the battle to us and then stopped.

Literally.

There was no sound.

Everyone's breathing had stopped.

Before I could panic.

What if it was Rose?

I couldn't even think the word without breaking…Emmet.

Bella and I were suddenly pressed against the sheet rock and Edward was crouched in front of us protectively. Had he ripped us out of the tent?

Relief-My loved ones were safe.

Panic-Something was coming for us.

Of-fucking-course it was.

"Who?" Bella managed to whisper.

"Victoria, you were right. It was always Victoria." Edward spat.

If I were to explain to you the horrifying scene that passes both my sister eyes and mine in the minutes were followed I can assure you that you would have been as shocked as I was.

Seth, the little boy I used to baby sit was fighting the vampire…Riley?

Whereas Edward danced with Victoria. It looked like Alice and Jasper in the meadow except more deadly.

I couldn't tell who was who.

Were we winning?

My arms were wrapped tightly around Bella and finally the dance ended.

Edward could have been kissing her. But we all knew this wasn't the case.

I stared at horror and the head or bright red curls rolled away from her body.

Dance over.

Fuck. WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO DESERVE HAVING TO WATCH MY SISTERS BOYFRIEND BEHEAD SOMEONE!

I leaned against the rock for support.

"Bella." Edward was talking to Bella who was stood a few meters away from me holding a rock?

What had happened there?

I tried to let them have some privacy and I focused on Seth watching the blazing fire.

Breathe.

I told myself.

Emmet.

Deep breath.

I heard my sister scream in terror and I snapped out of it and my legs rushed me forward to were Bella was sat kneeling next to Edward who was in pain?

Seth was howling?

Someone was hurt.

No.

Please don't be Rose or even worse Emmet.

Don't let my family be hurt.

"What the hell?" I rushed over and asked Bella.

"It wasn't Leah." I heard Edward mumble and I realised it was one of the wolves.

"We have to go." Edward said immediately and grabbed one hand around Bella's waist and another around mine and began running quickly through the woods.

"Where are we going?" Bella gasped and I could tell she was losing it.

"The clearing, we knew it was a possibility this morning. The volturi have decided to step in." Edward mumbled and I could barely hear him due to the wind.

"Earlier…Who got hurt?" Bella asked hesitantly…She was slipping.

"Jacob." Edward muttered as we entered the clearing.

"Of course." Bella mumbled before slipping into unconscieness.

"Bella!" Edward yelled panicked and slowed down. I could see the Cullen's briefly across the field. Edward put me down and laid Bella on the ground lightly.

"Edward calm down she just lost consciousness." I told him and brushed a bit of Bella's hair out of her face.

He was such a drama queen.

"Blake!" I heard Rose scream across the field and I looked up to see Emmet blurring this way I blinked once more and I was suddenly air Bourne and crushed to his chest.

"You're ok, you're really ok." Em gasped in my ear and I hugged him tightly and I felt myself being ripped out of his arms.

"What the-" I began confused and then I was crushed into a giant hug by a beautiful blonde also known as Rosalie.

"Hey there Rosie!" I mumbled on in her hair and she finally pulled back.

"Thank god!" She gasped and gave me a warm smile which I mirrored.

"Are you ok!" Esme rushed forward to hug me and I pulled back after a second and nodded and I felt a pair of large cool arms wrap around me and I leaned up to see Em looking down on me with adortation filled eyes.

After a few minutes of everyone talking everyone focused on Bella who was waking up now.

"Em why is Jasper over there?" I asked him quietly as everyone was explaining to Bella what she had missed. I noticed for the first time that Jasper was leaning over someone.

A young girl who was wrapped in a ball, she was so young 15 maybe a little older. Her eyes were a piercing red and I heard a gasp from Bella who noticed the girl too. The young girl was staring at my sister.

"She surrendered." Edward said pulling Bella to stand up and we began heading in Jaspers direction.

I hugged myself closer to Emmet, trying to ignore the wails coming from the new-born.

"How do you stand it? I want her!" the young girl groaned in a high and clear voice.

"You must stand it; it's the only thing that will save you now." Carlisle told her gravely.

A few moments later everyone began to huddle closer together in a loose semi-circle. A united front. Waiting. I saw three hooded strangers.

"Welcome Jane." Edward said in a cool and controlled voice.

I had heard about her. She inflicted pain with one look. Behind her stood two huge males. They all let their hoods fall down so we could see there perfect features. The one on her left who was stood opposite me and Emmet was scanning everyone's faces and he landed on me. His expression turned into a large grin and he winked at me and I felt Emmet stiffen and tighten his arms. I rolled my eyes at the vampire and his eyes widened in shock and his grin grew wider.

"You must be there other girl…Blake is it?" Jane stated looking me up and down and I nodded.

"Blake…I like it." The large vampire winked at me again causing Emmet to growl slightly I attempted to stop another eye roll.

"Felix …" The other vampire on Jane's right warned the vampire who was eyeing me up and down with appreciation.

"What, she's hot for a human." He muttered and Jane hissed causing him to sigh.

Jane's eyes settled onto the young girl behind Jasper.

"I don't understand." She stated eyeing the girl up.

"She surrendered." Edward told her explaining.

"There are no options for those who break the rules." Jane stated coldly with no room to argue.

Carlisle then spoke up offering to take care of the girl. I was attempting to ignore obvious Felix's stare attempting to make sure Emmet didn't do anything stupid.

I buried my face in Emmet's chest, trying to ignore the screams the young girl-bree- was making from Jane's talent. Bella grasped my hand tightly and I released Emmet and held onto his hand with my right and Bella on my left.

"Felix." Jane drawled looking at the new-born.

"Wait." Edward interjected and she looked at him in shock.

"We will take care of her." Esme pleaded and Demitri scoffed at the idea.

"There are no expectations for those who break the rules." She told him sternly and turned back to Carlisle suddenly angelic. "It was nice to meet you Carlisle."

"Take care of that, I want to go home." Jane nudged her head towards Bree.

"No!" Bree screamed.

Have you ever heard the phrase "My life flashed before my eyes?"

My did.

"No!" Edward yelled and I turned to see the young girl rushing over to me. Before anyone could react she sunk her teeth into my neck.

Barley.

Emmet ripped her off be and ripped her head off in a slight movement and threw her to one side.

I collapsed to the floor holding my neck.

The burn…was excruciating.

"Hmm…Interesting turn of events." I heard Jane mutter barley over Rose's scream.

Emmet caught me before I hit the floor.

"No, no, no, no!" Emmet repeated desperate and I saw him and Rose briefly.

"It appears our work here is done." Jane stated coldly. I could hear her faintly over the ring in my ears.

It burns!

"It was a _pleasure _to meet you Blake; you truly will make the most beautiful immortal." Felix told me but I could barely hear him.

The burn.

"No Blake." Rose whimpered and I saw Cam wrap his arms around me pulling her up.

Emmet wrapped me into his chest and I tried to mufflel my screams in his chest.

"What happening!" Bella screamed.

"She's changing." Rose told her coldly.

I closed my eyes and wished for death.

* * *

**YA! Finally Blake is turning, stay tuned ;)**

**And for those who keep begging i wan to all give you a teaser than in the breaking dawnsection there is a little bit of a blake kicking bella's ass scene :D**

**Review people, I also want to apoligise for not mentioning potato's on my last comment, all everyone needs is love, cake and potato's :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for your awesome views! Please keep reviewing; last chapter for Eclipse-Fear of the dark…Next section will be called Breaking dawn- hunted**

**I'm soooooooooooo sorry i have been awol for a couple of days :D Hope this makes it up to Y'all :D **

**If you like the vampire diaries especially Damon/OC then please check out Beauty of the dark on my profile.**

**Do you guys want me to put up in the next chapter a playlist of songs that inspired this story?**

**Let me know in your reviews! :D**

* * *

Burning…

I felt like every part of me was on fire.

I heard the soft murmurs of my family around me.

Emmet never left my side and Rose only left to hunt from what I heard.

I could barely make out anything.

I tried to keep my jaw tightly looked, if I relaxed for one moment I know I would be screaming and begging Em to kill me and I couldn't watch him hurt.

"It's nearly over baby…I'm so sorry." Em whispered to me. I kept my eyes closed.

I wished I could answer the Angelic voice but I didn't know whether I could control my screams.

It began to fade.

The fire left my body slowly but surely.

I could hear a faint heartbeat from below.

"Edward, you and Bella should go; she will open her eyes in 3 minutes." I heard Alice almost sing.

I didn't hear a response.

The fire was nearly gone.

I relaxed my jaw slightly, testing my control.

I could hear my heart take off.

Like a hummingbirds wings.

My heart danced it last dance.

I opened my eyes and took my first breath as an immortal.

I was lying in Carlises office and lying on what I think is an operating table. I looked down to see where the slight warmness on my hand was coming from and I saw Emmet looking down at me in awe and admiration.

"Figures, the bitch is prettier than me." I heard chime bells .

I took a breath. I could smell everything.

I could hear everything. I turned my head slightly to look at Rose.

"I've always been hotter than you Rosie pie." I told her with a grin. I didn't recognise my voice, it was soft like angels wings and I saw everyone smile widely at me except Jasper who was staring at me with wide eyes.

"You're beautiful." I turned to see Em smiling down at me and I grinned.

"Yep…I'm pretty spry for a corpse." I told him and his booming laugh echoed the walls.

I sat up gracefully and looked at all the faces of my family.

"Her eyes…" Cam stuttered and I raised an eyebrow and turned to Em.

"There violet." Esme told me. She was standing next to Carlisle hand in hand. Rose and Alice were grinning at me so was Cam who stood in front them protectively as was Japer except Jasper looked sort of mad…I didn't understand there posture when I finally realised they were acting as body guards.

"I'm not going to bite y'all if that's what you're worried about." I told them all and winked at Rose.

"How are you so controlled?" Jasper asked me through a tensed jaw. Cam had now moved to Roses side but Jasper was still in front of Alice.

"Back off Jazz, she is obviously not going to hurt anyone." Em growled slightly from behind me.

Wow, my human eyes really didn't do him justice.

He was so beautiful it hurt, His defined jawline made his dark curls stand out. His dimples more defined to my eyes.

"It's not possible." Jasper almost spat.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" I asked him slightly hurt. He frowned at me for a moment before his face softened.

"I'm sorry Blake, Its just…"Japer trailed off slightly ashamed and I smiled at him.

I get it; he was tired of being the week link.

"Don't worry about it…Oh my god! Where Bella, is she ok?" I asked Emmet quickly and he wrapped an arm round my waist.

"She's fine. She left before you woke up…" Em trailed of and I raised an eyebrow questioning.

"Why" I asked him, why was he so uncomfortable?

"She's human and this new you could lose control." Esme told me softly and I hesitated.

"I'd never hurt Bella." I asked slightly offended by the thought and everyone shared a couple of looks.

I sighed and sat up more and swung my legs over the bed, I noticed that someone changed me. Probably Rose and Alice, into a pair of denim shorts and a tank top.

"It is very amazing how controlled you are…" Carlisle said inspecting me as if I was a science project.

Emmet walked over to my side and wrapped an arm around me, he was no longer cool.

"Maybe it was too doing with the curse?" I asked and he nodded at me apprietiatvly.

"Maybe…And your eyes" Carlisle was about to dive into a range of theories when Em cleared his throat.

"Can we talk about this after she's hunted?" Em asked amused and Carlisle jumped up guilty.

"Oh yes of course. You must be in a lot of pain." Carlisle assumed and I thought about it. A slight burn in my throat, it was irritating but not painful.

"Not really…" I told him truthfully and everyone looked at me in shock.

"Interesting…" Carlisle mused and I chuckled.

"Wait!" Rose yelled and we all looked at her in shock as she ran out the room and she arrived a few moments with a mirror, Alice was all but jumping up and down.

"Look!" Alice yelled and everyone laughed, I walked over to my reflection.

I've never been the type of person to say I'm pretty but I was.

I was beautiful. My thick dark eyelashes framed my violet eyes perfectly; my high cheekbones seemed more defined. I kept my same slim and toned figure; my skin tone was slightly darker than Emmets but still very pale. The venom had destroyed the dye in my hair so it was left a dark brown nearly black, it had grown longer in waves to my waist.

Wow.

"You are one sexy immortal." Emmet came and stood behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Flattery will get you no-were Em." I repeated the same line I had been telling him when I was human.

Everyone laughed.

"If I go hunting, can I please see Bella?" I asked them all. Everyone looked at each other.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle finally said and I grinned.

"Yaa lets go." I cheered and Emmet chuckled.

"Where going out the window." Emmet announced and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You can, I'm going out the door." I told him, no room for argument and he groaned. I heard the Cullen's laugh behind us.

"Awh!" Em moaned and I rolled my eyes, I waved to everyone and grabbed Ems hand and lead him out of the room, he moaned all the way down stairs.

"Stop being a baby."

I heard him chuntering down the steps as he lifted me into his arms and I giggled loudly. Wow. I loved him.

* * *

"I can't believe I just ate a frigin mountain lion." I shuddered and Emmet laughed showing me his dimple. Somehow I refrained from getting blood anywhere on my clothes.

How?

Fuck knows.

Em stopped laughing and then become rather serious and he walked over to me. I could hear branches snap as he came closer to me.

"I want to show you something." Em grabbed my hand before I could respond and began running, I loved running. About thirty seconds later we arrived at a cute little cottage which appeared to be in the process of being renovated.

"Nawh cute." I told him as he led me inside.

It was beautiful, like snow white's cottage.

"Esme is fixing this for Edward and Bella, after their married." Em explained to me as we walked inside the little house.

Wow…It was beautiful.

"It's adorable, why did you bring me here?" I asked and turned to see him looking at me with eyes filled with lust. Before I could speak I was backed against the wall at amazing speed and Emmet crushed his lips to mine.

How he was kissing me should be illegal, I felt his hand run down the back of my thigh and wrap my legs around his waist. His lips moulded to mine.

I was completely oblivious to Emmet slamming his hand through the wall; I was too distracted by his body on mine,My last coherent thought was his hands riping the material from my body...

* * *

"Esme is going to kill us…" I told Em looking around the room. We were lying on the ground after a few hours; Emmets jacket and my leather jacket were the only things covering us on the ground. I was still laid across Emmet's naked chest as he played with my hair.

"Trust me…It was worth it." Em told me and I raised my head slightly to see him grinning that smile I adored and I laughed lightly and pressed a loving kiss to his lips.

"We should probably head back." I told him.

I DIDN'T WANT TO EVER LEAVE!

"Eurgh…Can't we stay here forever." Emmet groaned pulling my body closer to his. I hesitated for a moment before shaking my head.

"I need to see Bells." I told him and he nodded reluctantly, lossing his grip on my body slowly.

I rolled off Emmet and attempted to search for my clothes, they were thrown all across the room. I found my bra and underwear.

I turned to look for my shirt and shorts and I saw Emmet watching me.

"Stop staring and get dressed" I scolded him and he sighed and stood up.

"But I liked the view." Em whined under his breath and I giggled.

* * *

Finally we managed to find all clothes and we were outside the Cullen house. I could hear Bella inside with the whole family.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Em asked one last time opening the door and I took a deep breath and nodded. He gripped an arm around my waist tightly and led me to the living room where my twin was waiting.

Everyone was already turned to face the direction me and Emmet were in Bella was looking rather nervous but when she saw me she smiled widely and I returned it.

"What up Bella?" I asked her and she laughed.

"You haven't changed." Bella stated happily and I chuckled.

I took a hesitant step forward toward my sister who was across the room and suddenly everyone was stood in front of Bella and Emmet had his arms locket tightly around me. Everyone but Alice and Rose had moved in front of my sister.

"What the fuck?" I asked them all and they all looked at me in shock.

"She just wanted to see her sister." Rose told them all and I threw her a thank you look.

"Get off you idiot." I looked over my shoulder to tell Em and he hesitated before letting me go. Everyone was still looking at me in shock.

"How can you control it?" Jasper almost yelled and Alice hugged him.

Edward was still crouched in front of Bella.

"Dude, I'm not going to eat my sister." I told him irritated now.

IT'S MY SISTER!

"Edward…" Bella tapped Edward on the shoulder. Edward studied me and then stood up straight and Bella stood around him. She stumbled a few steps forward and I took a step forward. Everyone was leaning forward, ready to dive forward if needed.

"You ok?" Bella asked me and I took a deep breath and everyone stiffened. She smelt nice, floral. It stung my throat a little but no more than that.

I nodded and smiled.

"Can I hug you?" Bella asked and I nodded and I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around my twin lightly.

"She's amazing!" I heard Carlisle gasp from next to us.

"Your hair stinks Bella…no offence." I told her and pulled back smiling at her and she chuckled.

"I was at la push; do they really smell that bed?" She asked me half amused the other curiously. I tried to ignore everyone's comments.

"There not joking, remember when we went to the zoo and we went into the bat encloser…" I trailed off and her eyes widened in horror and we broke out laughing.

I heard a door slam loudly and me and Bella jumped. Alice threw me an apologetic smile and ran out the door.

Jasper.

I stepped back from Bells and went over to stand with Em.

"Don't take it personally Blake; He's just tired of being the weak link." Edward explained to me with a kind smile and I nodded.

HOLY SHIT! CHARLIE!

"Charlie!" I gasped and looked at Bella and she smiled.

"You're spending the weekend with Rose, you were out 3 days." Bella told me and I relaxed.

"We should discuss what we're planning to do now though." Esme told us and everyone nodded but I was still confused. Edward saw my expression.

"You can't live with Charlie, even though you have amazing control you don't look like you used to at all." Edward told me with a small smile.

"Your eyes are really pretty." Bella told me with a smile and I winked at her.

I skipped over to sit with Rosie on the couch.

"Hey Rosie pie." I sang and she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Next time we move we are so pretending to be twins." She told me and I grinned.

"Girls…" Carlisle told us with a fond smile and we looked around guilty and muttered apologies.

"I have an idea." Bella told us and we looked at her. "Dad doesn't know you declined Julliard so we can tell him you accepted and are moving there in a few days. You just need to stay out of Dads way but you can come up for the…wedding." Bella struggled with the word and I had to bite my marble lip to attempt to not laugh out loud.

"That's a good idea." Esme nodded with everyone else.

"She we go tell him now?" Bells asked turning to me and I nodded.

"It's not like I have forever or anything." I told her with a wink and Em laughed.

* * *

**Hey everyone thanks again, review pretty please! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**YA! Y'all are amazing! We are finally onto breaking dawn-Hunted.**

**I don't know what to say to you all, I adore every single one of y'all :D! **

**Please! PLEASE! Help me reach 300 reviews! Please review! :D**

* * *

I was happy.

I truly had found the place I wanted to spend the rest of my life.

With my family.

For the past couple of weeks everyone's main focus was Bella and Edwards wedding, Even Rose was helping.

Emmet and I were perfect…literally.

Let's just say that vamp sex did not disappoint.

At all.

The only time something went wrong was when Esme yelled at us for destroying apart of Bella's new house but we apologised and help her fix it so we got away with it.

It was their first house of many that we smashed.

One of many...

Finally…it had arrived.

Wedding day.

I had "arrived" earlier today for the wedding as I was pretending to be in Julliard.

"Eurgh these contacts are a bitch!" I groaned and Rosie laughed her little bony ass off.

"Here put these in the corner." Rose passed me some candles.

We were putting the finishing touches to the house.

Bella was upstairs with Alice whereas everyone else was either preparing the garden for the reception or ensuring everyone else was organised.

"Come on, we need to help Bells get ready." I told Rose and she grimaced slightly but followed me gracefully up the stairs.

I loved being a vampire.

The strength.

The speed.

I also had awesome control too which helped.

Carlisle noticed that my new born strength wasn't wavering at all.

I was really strong, just as strong as Em. We guess this was because of the curse, genes carried over.

"Blake…" Bella sighed in relief taking her eyes off all the makeup on the cabinet.

"Hey bells, Aly do you need any help." Alice smiled and nodded and told Rose how she wanted Bella's hair and passing me some nail polish whereas she worked on her face.

"I can't wait till you get married Blake!" Alice squealed and I looked at her in shock.

"Wooooo there, back up. I'm not getting married." I told her ignoring Rose and Bella's amused expression.

Alice tapped the side of her head knowingly. "yet." She smiled innocently and I sighed and got back to work.

"Bella calm down, or do I have to get Jasper up here." Alice threated and Bella eyes widened and I groaned.

If jazz were here then…

"My mom's here?" Bella gasped and I pretended to gag causing Rose to giggle.

"She on her way up now." Alice told her.

"Good. I am rather peckish." I said innocently and Bella looked at me in horror.

"That's not funny." Bella told me sternly.

"Au contraire." I heard rose mutter and I giggled.

"Bella! Is that you! You look so beautiful baby!" Renée gushed and hugged Bella and I had to hold in a growl. I felt a slight flame in my throat but nothing unbearable. My mom finally turned her head and gasped when she saw me.

"Blake?" Renée gasped and I nodded. "You look beautiful." The words fell out of her mouth.

"Thanks mom, you look great." I told her politely lying of course, she looked like maybe i'm being a little dramatic ,she smiled a small smile and went back to gushing about Bella and the wedding.,

"You ok?" Rose asked me lowly, so no humans could hear. I turned my head and winked to show I was.

"The dress!" Alice squealed. And brought out the beautiful gown. I helped Alice and Rose ease Bella into the dress. Alice was already ready.

"Me and Rose are going to get changed ok, I'll see you at the alter?" I told Bella and she nodded hesitantly.

Both me and Rose dashed into Rose and Cams bedroom and changed quicky. Rose had already done by hair in spirals and I hers in wavys .Rose wore a beautiful silver dress that fell like a water fall where as I wore ( . /imgres?q=corset+dresses+short+prom&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&qscrl=1&rlz=1T4ASUT_enGB479GB480&biw=1366&bih=533&tbm=isch&tbnid=H8wsKVmXvgzVfM:&imgrefurl= p/SH1403/Sherri%2BHill%2BBeaded%2BCorset%2BShort%2BProm%2BParty%2BDress% &imgurl= mm5/graphics/S11-SH-1403_ &w=400&h=610&ei=OAhBUPOeI-6k0AXJoICABg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=330&vpy=104&dur=3339&hovh=277&hovw=182&tx=111&ty=141&sig=109736574727784385068&page=2&tbnh=156&tbnw=100&start=18&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:18,i:165 ) A shorter yet elegant dress it was a nude/silver the bodice was inticated with jems and the skirt was a silky material. It was beautiful.

* * *

Rose and I then went downstairs at human pace just encase and went out to the beautiful garden. The place was filled with guests. I saw Emmet stood next to Edward talking. Esme and Carlise were talking with 3 beautiful women and a man. They were vampires.

"The Denali coven." Rose whispered in my ear and I looked at her and she winked and I chuckled.

"So do you think she'll fall?" I heard Emmett ask Edward not at all affected by Edwards's nervous stance and I laughed. All the other Cullen's were mingling with the guests. Emmets gaze snapped up to see me and he smiled showing his dimples.

Did I mention that I love him?

"I'll be right back." I heard Em mumble and start heading this way. I stood up from my position on the piano. Rose was playing the violin. We were both so kick ass.

I walked up the isle half way to meet him and I could feel many eyes on me.

"She's so beautiful." I heard many people gasp and Em grinned at me.

"Hey there gorgeous." Em told me ignoring our audience and wrapped an arm around my waist and I placed my hands on his chests and looked up to see his face.

He was really huge.

And so hot…

Wedding! I reminded myself.

"You look hot in your suit." I told him with a wink and his grin grew.

"Blake!" I heard Rose call and she was beckoning me forward.

"Gotta go baby." I kissed him lightly and he sighed pouting and released me reluctantly and I turned back to head to Rose who was smiling at me knowingly.

I nudged her.

"Shut up." I told her and she laughed causing all the vampires to look at us suspiciously causing Rose and I to look around innocently whistling. I heard a couple of chuckles at our silly behaviour.

"That's Blake." I heard Esmé tell the Denali clan.

"She's very beautiful." I heard one of the single girls mutter and they all muttered in agreement. I looked up and gave them a warm smile across the garden.

Edward was getting nervous now I could tell.

"Edward." I called quietly but he heard me, he turned his attention to me.

"Breath." I ordered and he chuckled.

"How was she?" Edward asked attempting to be casual.

"She's Bella, She nervous but excited." I told him twisting the truth slightly and he nodded. Em was completely oblivious.

"Emmet!" I called, all the vampire could hear but no humans.

"Oh shit, she's using her angry voice." I heard Em mutter and I raised an eyebrow.

"Remove your head from your ass and comfort your brother." I ordered and he rolled his eyes but turned to Edward and began to distract him, I heard a few laughs from the Denali Clan.

"Here she comes." Rose announced to everyone and Esmé told the priest who announced everyone to stand.

Rose and I began to play softly as Bella all but stumbled down the aisle. Rose and I were trying our best not to laugh.

The wedding itself wasn't long at all, It was beautiful though. Alice led the guests around the house to the reception section after everyone congratulated the happy couple.

* * *

I made my way through the crowd to find Emmet, I was stopped a few times by people telling me how pretty I was and that they missed me etc…Finally I arrived at my destination.

"See…That wasn't so horrible was it." Em whispered in my ear and I slapped his chest playfully.

"Your mean!" I pouted and he touched my bottom lip lightly before kissing me.

"Come on, let's go introduce you." Emmet grinned and I groaned he gave me a little chuckle but otherwise ignore me and wrapped his hug arms around me and pulled me over to the Denali coven.

"Interesting…" The male stated while holding on to his partner. Before I could ask a beautiful strawberry blonde stepped out to greet me, she hugged me lightly and smiled.

"I'm Tanya; this is Kate, Eleazar and Carmen, we are your adopted family." She gestured politely to each one and I gave them all a smile.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Blake as you already know." I told them all with a slight grin.

"I like you." Kate stated and I grinned at her.

"Ditto." She had fire.

"Blake! Will you come on!" Rose appeared next to me and I rolled my eyes.

"I just got her back!" Emmet pouted and held onto me tightly. I rolled my eyes at the coven and they all laughed.

"You have 5 minutes." Rose told me seriously before disappearing.

"I have never met anyone of your kind who haven't triggered the curse, may I ask how it has affected your transformation?." Eleazar said and I looked at him and smiled

"My eyes are violet and I'm also very strong and slightly faster but not by much, that's all I have noticed." I told him and he nodded.

"Leave the poor girl alone." Carmen scolded and I laughed lightly.

"Don't worry mate, I get it all the time." Emmet joked with Eleazar and he gave him "I know right look." And Carmen rolled her eyes.

"It was nice meeting you all, I should go before Rose kicks my ass." I gave them all a warm smile and Em and I left them to mingle with Esme and the others.

"I believe it's time for Blake to sing." Edward's voice echoed around the room and I choked a little.

"Say what now?" I asked as Emmett lifted me up, I muttered several threats but he continued to grin happily and placed me next to the microphone.

"Wooo!" I heard Cam's voice echo across the room and I laughed a little, I smiled at everyone as they all turned to listen.

"Well, I'm not exactly prepared due to my new brother in law that _will_ be getting his ass kicked as soon as he comes back from his honeymoon, so here goes nothing" I joked and the reception filled with laughter and I sat at the piano.

_Heart beats fast_ _Colors and promises.  
_How to be brave _How can I love when I'm afraid_ _To fall,  
_But watching you stand alone _All of my doubt_ _Suddenly goes away somehow_,  
One step closer.

The couple's in the room began to dance and I saw Emmett smiling at me across the room, I spared a quick look at the newly married couple as they swayed and gazed at each other.  
_  
I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_ _Darlin' don't be afraid.  
__I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years.  
__I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_.

_Time stands still beauty in all she is I will be brave,_  
_I will not let anything Take away._  
_What's standing in front of me_,  
_Every breath, Every hour has come to this_  
One step closer

I looked across the room to see Cam and Rose spinning around in a very graceful manner, and yet they held the same loving gaze as Edward and Bella, I smiled as I sang.

_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_ _Darlin' don't be afraid.  
__I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years.  
__I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_.  
_One step closer,_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_ _waiting for you_ _Darlin' don't be afraid.  
I have loved you for a_ _Thousand years.  
__I'll love you for a_ _Thousand more_.

Our adoptive parents for all intents and purposes weren't dancing but they stood holding each other at the side of the stage and I watched Carlisle press a tender kiss to Esme's temple.

_And all along I believed __I would find you,  
__Time has brought Your heart to me,  
__I have loved you for a__Thousand years__,  
__I'll love you for a Thousand more._

As I pressed the last key of the piano I smiled at the applauding crowed and turned to walk off the stage but Em was already waiting at the bottom smiling at me with so much love I hesitated before wrapping my arms around his body and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm so glad I found you." He muttered against my skin and I smiled against his chest and leaned up to press my lips against his and smiled as his arms tightened around me.

* * *

"Bye Bells!" I told her hugging her tightly without well…breaking her.

"Bye Blake, I love you!" She whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, use protection." I whispered so quietly in her ear so no-one could hear and she pulled back Scarlett and got into the car. Emmet pulled my against his chest tightly and I sighed content.

My life was perfect just then…Until it wasn't.

* * *

**Hey everyone, next chapter will be Bella coming back from her trip, I think I will do two chapters for the pregnancy. Ill keep you posted :D Sorry for the delay, christmas and all that shit :)**

**Review?! **

**YES!**


	24. Chapter 24

**My internet broke! WHAT THE HELL! I am so god damn sorry, i'm not even using my internet right now, i had to borrow my Step dad's internet dongl thingy.**

**I am so very sorry my beautiful reader. **

**Virgin is a twat and i will be sending them a hateful email.**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you! For everything: D Please review! XXXOXOX**

* * *

******It's hard to accept, but you can't change the past. You can't go back and manipulate things to the way you wanted them to happen. Because life'd be meaningless and boring and just not worth living. But you can change the future and that's a beautiful thing about life. Yes, you will make mistakes. And yes, you will have bad days - but as long as you let the past go, you'll have such a gorgeous and bright future ahead of you. Knowing that things were meant to happen. Knowing that each day you will learn something so that you keep growing to be a better person. Life is like a rope, twined in all its complexities and yet weaved into one marvellous stream that you have the chance you use something amazing from. So grab hold of it**

* * *

Blake~POV

"She's going to be fine baby." Emmet whispered in my ear tightening his arms around me. The entire Cullen family were waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive home.

Bella was pregnant.

I'll use protection she said.

Ill be careful she said.

Ye well she mother fucking lied!

I still couldn't make myself believe it.

I saw Rose fidgeting slightly, like she was ready to run to the door when the opened.

What the hell?

"Something's wrong Em." I told him and he followed my gaze to Rose. Before Emmet could have a chance to respond the door opened and people from the flight began walking out. Some greeting family.

I saw Bella and Edward, Bella released Edwards hand and rushed straight into Roses arms.

WHAT THE FUCK!

Everyone was looking at everyone in shock.

And then it hit me.

Bella doesn't want to lose the baby, Rose wants a baby. Bella rang Rose and told her and now Rose was going to be the thing that stood in the way of us getting that _thing_ out of Bella.

"Come on let's get you home." Esme composing herself while the rest of us were stood in horror. I finally moved my gaze to look at Edward who mirrored my expression.

What were we going to do?

2 weeks later

I felt completely and utterly powerless as I watched my sister slowly die.

My best friend was all but helping her die.

I was leaning against the wall across the room watching Rose hover over _my _sister. Rose doesn't know how close I am to ripping her head off. Esme had sided slightly with Bella, she wanted Bella to get rid of the baby but she would not force her. Emmet was stood by my side as he had been through the whole thing. He had been amazing.

I'd never seen anyone so broken; Edward had no life in his eyes. He was a broken man.

Cam always stayed near Rose, in case one of us decided to attack her; I have to admit it's a tempting thought.

I felt betrayed. And worse I understood why they were doing it. Rose had her choice ripped away from her and she didn't want that choice to be ripped away from Bella either, that and she wanted the child.

Half of me wanted to help.

The other wanted me too forcibly in her down and removes the child.

Can you guess which half I'm listening to?

I didn't even hear the door. Carlisle came up the stairs with none other than Jacob Black.

"Bella?" Jake asked the white ghost that looked similar to my sister.

"Jake?" She smiled despite the situation. I couldn't make myself look at Edward.

Em wrapped a hand lightly on my waist and kissed me on the temple reassuringly. Little things like that were the only thing getting me through.

Alice was across the room with Jasper, she felt the same way as the rest of us. She loved Bella. The foetus was giving her migraines so she didn't spend much time close to Bella; she watched her die from a distance.

"What happened to you Bella?" Jake asked in slight horror stepping closer.

"That's close enough pup." Rose hissed walking forward stopping Jake from getting closer to Bella.

"Back off Rose." I hissed at her, she looked at me slightly. I could read her expression in that second Sad and guilty. Rose didn't want to hurt me, I knew that. She was doing what she thought was right. We hadn't spoken since the airport. Rose stepped back from Jake slightly, still hovering over Bella.

"Rose, help me stand up will you?" Bella ask removing the blanket and I stiffened. Her shirt had risen and I could see all the black marks where the baby had kicked. Ribs broken. It was starving her out from the inside.

"Wait Bella-" Jake looked worried.

"I'm answering your question." Bells snapped sounding more like her; I leaned in closer to Emmet who wrapped his other arm around me.

I watched as Jakes face twisted in horror at the sight of Bella large stomach. Bella pulled down her cotton shirt and smiled a small smile at Jake who was no slightly shaking. He looked at Edward and began walking forward. Edward didn't even try to defend himself.

He wanted to be punished.

I flashed over there quickly and stood in front of Jake.

"Back off Jake." I told him with a slight edge and his eyes widened. I realised Jake hadn't seen me since I…died.

Jake stopped shaking slightly. His eyes filled with awe, admiration and slight sadness.

"Blake?" Jake asked and I winked at him trying to not show how broken I truly was. Jacob looked up at Edward again and started shaking. He stepped forward and suddenly a large hand came onto Jakes shoulder, I looked to my right to see Emmet with an unreadable expression. Jacob shrugged Ems arm off.

"What the hell did you do?" Jake almost screamed, Edward didn't even flinch. Emmet grabbed me around the waist and pulled me behind him.

"We had no idea…" Edward said weakly. Jake spun around to Carlisle.

"Get it out of her!" Jake yelled and Bella's face turned mad.

"It's not his decision." Bella stated stubbornly and Jakes face slipped from anger to realisation to horror. He realised that Bella was the one who wanted the child.

"Jacob may I speak to you please?" Edward asked Jake and Jake nodded angry and followed him outside.

"Are they going to be alright?" Bella asked no-one inperticular and Esme smiled at her.

"Of course sweet." She told her.

Emmet pulled me against his chest tightly and stroked my hair.

"It's going to be ok baby." Emmet told me as he had being doing for two weeks.

I heard Jake and Edward begin to head back into the house and I straightened up slightly but I didn't let go of my life support.

"We are going to let Jacob and Bella talk." Edward ordered and Rose looked at him.

"It could be a trick Bella." Rose growled.

"I don't see how Rose, go I'll be fine." She told her with a small smile, Rose hesitated.

"You'll be watching us all Rose, Edward and Carlisle especially it's us she's afraid of." I told her emotionless not bothering to look in her direction as I headed out the room.

"No Blake I'm not-" Bella defended sadly and I turned and gave her a small smile and then left the room with everyone else.

Everyone went into the dining room. Rose was watching Edward and Carlisle intently. I could stay here any longer. I let go of Em's hand and headed up the stairs to our room. I sat on the edge of our bed and buried my head in my hands. I couldn't even cry. I couldn't even sleep. I couldn't even drink. I could do nothing to dull the pain.

I heard the door open but I didn't bother looking up, I knew who it would be. I felt myself being lifted and then placed on Emmets lap. He was no longer cold and hard, he was almost warm and soft.

"After this is over, Bella will be fine and you and I will go somewhere for a while…Africa maybe?" Emmet told me distracting me and I let him, I looked up from where I was huddled under his neck.

"In a few years, would you mind if I went to New York art school? Africa…sounds perfect." I told him with a smile. Maybe, just maybe everything would be ok.

"I'd follow you anywhere." Emmet said simply but with so much truth if I was human I would have cried. I wrapped my arms around him neck and kissed him passionately, letting out all my fear and frustration and he did the same. He flipped me so I was straddling his lap.

God I wanted him.

But I couldn't…not until this was all over. I sighed and pulled back and Em pressed a kiss to my forehead and stood up lifting me up to his height. This was around 6 ft 2 and placing delicately me on the floor. He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly.

"Let's go." Em then led me downstairs and back to the horror that was my reality.

* * *

**Hmmm. I'm thinking I may write an extra chapter for the pregnancy but I'll see how it goes! OSOrry it's short the next one is longer! I have some news next chaoter so stay tuned for a look into my new Jasper/oc story !Review please!XOXOXOX**


	25. Chapter 25

**I AM NOT DEAD! My internet just got fixed!** **I am so god damn sorry! BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT I haven't been doing nothing- I have just started my Jasper/OC! Lot's of you guys said you were interested so I thought what the hell and started one- It won't be realsed until this story is finished. I think it should have about 5 chapters left. I have written 3 of them but the last chapter with the fight seen i guess just isn't coming to me :( Grrrrrrr mind block. Hopefully it should come soon though! I'm also doing exam's ect... I'm not going to keep you with a thousand excuses and let you get to the story! :D THankyou all for sticking y me and so sorry again!**

* * *

A few days past and Bella got much worse.

A lot worse.

I was losing my sister.

Leah had apparently joined the pack; I had spoken to her a few times.

Apparently my "Stench" wasn't anywhere near as bad as the other "Bloodsuckers" so I guess we were still friends.

Ish.

Jacob was here a lot, when he wasn't patrolling, I enjoyed teasing him a lot. Probably more than I should but who cares.

Edward was here, all the time but he wasn't…here. He was a shell of himself. Desperate to save the one person he loved more than anything.

"Are you hungry?" Emmet asked my whispering in my ear. I was sat in between Emmets legs across the room from Bella. I hadn't talked to her…not really but it didn't mean I didn't love her.

"I'm ok." I told him and tilted my head to kiss him lightly.

"Eww." Cam stated as he walked in the room and I shot him the finger and he laughed.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked me worried as usual.

"I'm fine." I told him placing a hand on his cheek and kissing him again. Everyone was in the room, either researching or helping Bella in some small way, I noticed Bella watching Emmett and I with a small smile.

"Just a question, how many houses have you two destroyed since you were turned Blake?" Cam asked innocently and everyone looked at us in amusement, happy for a distraction.

"Four." Emmet stated smugly and Bella's mouth opened wide.

"You destroyed four house." Bella asked in a weak yet shocked voice and Rose was chuckling on the ground in front of Bella.

"Well five if you include the cottage but we fixed that." I told her leaning against Em's chest who was wearing a smug expression. Funny how the first conversation I have with my sister is about my sex life.

"How is that even possible?" My sister said in a raspy voice and I raised my eyebrow.

"Your knocked up…I think you know how it works." I reminded her with a grin and she blushed.

"Awh cute she blushed." Emmett teased and for a few moments we could pretend everything was ok.

"Something's wrong." Edward stated and walked out, I was at Bella's side next to Rose in a flash and Em had gone with Jaz and Cam to figure out what was going on. A few moments later Em came back in the room with the others and came straight to my side and pulled me into his arms.

"The pack are coming for Bella." Edward explained.

Bella gasped and wrapped her arm around her stomach protectively and Rose hissed.

"Jake wouldn't do that." I told them all in a sure voice and Edward nodded.

"Seth and Jacob left the pack and are now guarding the house." Edward explained and Bella relaxed a little but not a lot.

"He can't do that!" Bella sighed and I tried to not roll my eyes.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I told Em and kissed him and walked into the kitchen and went into the fridge a got myself a bottle of deer blood. Em kept some in case I got hungry.

"Esme, can you stay with Bella please." I heard Rose asked and I sighed and pulled out two mugs and poured some in each and put them in the microwave.

"Can I talk to you?" Rose came into the kitchen with a sad smile and I nodded. Took the cups out of the micro wave and passed one to her she chuckled slightly and nodded in thanks.

"Blake-" Rose began but I cut her off.

"I'm not mad at you Rose; I understand what you're doing and why you're doing it. I'm actually contemplating helping you." Rose looked at me in shock and I took a deep unnecessary breath. "I love my sister but I know whether I like it or not, even if it kills her she is going to have this baby so I might as well help her. If yaa can't beat em join em." I told her with a grin and she dumped her empty mug in the sink with mine and rushed over and hugged me tight.

"I missed you Blake." Rose told me in my hair.

"I missed you too Rosie." I kissed her lightly on the cheek and pulled back. "Let's get this show on the road." I told her walking out arms linked to the living room.

* * *

"So have you thought any names for the…whatever it is?" I asked Bella as I unlatched my arm from Roses and I went to sit in the middle of the room on the floor. Bella looked shocked that I was actually talking to her and about the baby, she cast a look to Rose who only winked in return and she turned to me with a massive grin…She looked so frail and fragile.

Before Bella could tell me much to Edward and Jacobs glares, Emmett didn't say anything he just kept expressionless as he leaned against the wall. Edwards head snapped up and looked at Jake.

"That's a good idea Jacob, Carlisle can I have a word." Edward said professionally and they left the room. Alice, Jasper and Cam were upstairs or something. Only Emmett, Bella, Rosie and I were remaining in the room.

"You're talking to me again." Bella observed and smiled weakly and I sighed and I leaned back and propped myself up on my elbows, I was wearing my 3 inch healed ankle boots, black shorts and a dark navy top.

I died.

My fashion sense didn't.

"You could die Bella; I'm not going to be stubborn anymore because I know that you're going to do it with or without my help…so I figured what the hell." I told her in a nonchalant voice, I even threw in a shrug but Bella saw through me like Rosie and Emmett. Bella smiled at me and nodded in exceptense.

"Bella." Edward called when he entered the room and she looked up frailly. "We may have an idea…to help the fet-baby" Edward corrected and Bella's eye brightened.

"I'll do it." Bella told him and he nodded. I noticed Jake looking at her in disgust.

"Nice face Black." I told him with a wink and he flipped me off and I chuckled. "I remember when you used to be a sweet kid jakey." I told him in a sing song way and Emmett rolled his eyes. I noticed he hadn't spoke to me or touched me since I decided to help Bella.

"Yeah well your dead soo…" Jake shot back and I rolled my eyes and laid down on the floor.

"At least I'm hot." I told him with a shrug and Bella and Rose chuckled while Jake's lips twitched in amusement as he rolled his eyes. Carlisle and Esme finally came back with the blood…

I stiffened. It smelt delicious.

Not joke.

Emmett shot a look to me quickly.

Everyone had seemed to forgotten I was only a new born.

I ran from the room. Quick.

I couldn't take the risk of losing control.

I ran into the woods, I wasn't in too far so I could see the house but I didn't want to hurt anyone.

I didn't want to be a monster.

I pulled my legs to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and buried my head in them. It was different; if I was human this would have worked but not now. I could think about a lot of things at once. I could worry about Bella, the hunger, Emmet, Edward and the list goes on and on…

"Blake?" I heard Emmett's voice from a few meters away. I didn't bother looking up…He was mad at me or something and I don't think I could take the look of disappointment on his face.

"Baby…" Emmett's breathe blew in my ear as he moved to sit next to me and I raised my head slowly yet gracefully form my knees. I didn't look at him I just leaned my head back on the tree. It was silent for a few minutes until I was suddenly pinned under neither Emmet, my arms were pinned to my sides to stop me from struggling. I didn't bother.

I thought he was going to be mad or at least disappointed but all he did was lean down and press his lips to mine softly.

I felt better…

"We can go back inside now." Emmett informed me looking at me; I read his face there was nothing there but…love.

"I love you." I told him. I didn't say it much….it felt strange to say out loud the words didn't seem to express even half of how much I needed this man. I didn't deserve him and I knew it.

"I love you more you silly beautiful girl." Emmett said before pulling me up and we walked hand in hand back to the house.

* * *

It burned…but it was bearable.

Bella was…alive. She looked alive. And from what I could tell she looked alive.

"Why couldn't you just adopt a fucking puppy Bells." I told her taking in her huge size. Bells didn't bother to comment. Edward was sat next to her along with Jake. I was sat in the middle of the room on Emmet's knee. Carlise, Esme and Cam had gone hunting, Ems eyes were now a shade nearly black, I was worried about him beyond words as per. Even mine were a dark violet.

"Speaking of smelly mutts, you look tired jakey." I told him with a grin and he yet again shot me the finger and everyone chuckled.

"Tell her the names!" Rose said excited and I rolled my eyes.

"How are you friends with blondy?" Jake asked and I shot him the finger this time.

"Watch your comments dog." I warned. Sticking up for Rosie and she smiled at me warmly and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Well I was thinking Ej for a boy and Renesmee for a girl?" Bella said looking at us all and I felt Emmett try and hold in a laugh as I shuddered dramatically.

"Moms name…I thought you liked the kid?" I asked her and Edward chuckled and I widened my eyes in amazement as did everyone else. Edward hadn't laughed since…the wedding.

"I love it." Edward kissed Bella ignoring our stares.

"I get points for that right?" I asked Em who rolled his eyes.

"You can have as many as you want ,We have to go now babe." Em kissed my hand and dragged us up. We were going hunting while the others came on the way back.

"Stay safe bells, listen to me this time ye? I said use protection and you didn't listen…" I sighed dramatically and everyone chuckled as Em threw me over his shoulder as we left.

"Come on…" Em said and smacked my ass.

"Kincky…I like it." I said and Em joined in with my laughter.

God I was hungry.

* * *

**Short guys! I'm sorry! Love you all and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**PEOPLE! SO much love for you! Check out my other stories: D**

** I know guys...I suck ass! Ass sucking and the whole 9 yards, I have no excuse. Non at all except i'm trying to write a Jasper/Oc- I seem to be not getting the inspiration to put my stories together lately whco sucks- hopefully i'll find my muse again and we'll be all the systems go.**

* * *

**Somewhere between the procrastination... and the homework... and the incessant forwards... and the friendships... and the calls to each other complaining about crushes... Somewhere between the phone calls to old friends... And the "I miss yours, the "I love yours, and the "What are we doing tonight?"... And somewhere between all of the changing and growing... Somewhere between the classes... And the skipping classes... And the studying for tests... And the pretending to study for tests... And the downright NOT studying for tests... I forgot... I forgot what high school is all about. I forgot what it meant to cry... I forgot that pretending to be happy doesn't make you happy.**

**And that pretending to be smart doesn't make you smart... I forgot that you can't just forget the past in fear of the future... I forgot that you can't control falling in love... And that you can't make yourself fall in love... I learned that I can love... I learned that it's okay to mess up... And it's okay to ask for help... And it's okay to feel like crap... I learned its okay to complain and whine to all your friends for a whole day... I learned that sometimes the things you want most you just can't have. **

**I learned that the greatest thing about high school isn't the parties or the drinking or the hook-ups... It's the friendships, which means taking chances... I learned that sometimes the things we want to forget are the things which we most need to talk about... I learned that letters from friends are the most important things... And that sending cards to your friends makes you feel better.**

**But, basically, I just learned that my friends... Both old and new... Are the most important people to me in the world? AND... Without them, I wouldn't be who I am today. So this is a thank you to all of my friends... For always being there. And even if we're not on good terms or we have lost touch... I still care for you... Always and forever love all you guys.**

* * *

We ran.

And I loved every part of it!

Except the part where the whole reason I was running was because the pack of werewolves were trying to kill my sister so we had to run just in case.

God Dammit.

I held tightly onto Emmets hand as we ran…god I loved him.

So much it hurt at times.

I knew he was trying to hide whatever he was feeling about me helping Bella; Emmet wasn't good at hiding stuff. He was always so open and free.

He was trying to protect me…as per usual.

Did I mention I love him?!

I felt Em begin to slow down, I smelt the Elk through the trees. 3? No 4.

We both hunted. I was beginning to like the flavour of herbivores; I have to say meat eaters taste better though. We both pulled the bodies around the trees and Em silently took my hand and we began to walk this time back in the direction of home. Running was only a precaution; Cam rang to tell us earlier that the wolves had followed them so we would be ok to go.

I knew why we didn't run.

It was nice just to spend time apart for the craziness. I looked over to Em who was trying to avoid my gaze, I let go of his hand and stepped in front of him to stop his walk. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he responded automatically.

"Just say it Em." I told him and his expressionless face slipped into a frown. I opened the flood gates.

"You're giving up Blake! It's not who you are! Your letting everyone's needs come before your own again and I hate that!" Emmet roared and I knew any human would have A) Terrified or B) Crushed with the tightness Emmet pressed me to his chest but the fact was I wasn't human. I kicked his legs from under him and he landed with a crack on the floor.

Of course he didn't feel it, before he could respond I lay across him and pressed my cool lips to his and he responded. He span us around and his hands went under my top to caress my toned and perfect stomach (I'm not being vain…I'm a vampire.)

Em ripped his lips from mine and scowled at me.

"I hate it when you do that!" Em yelled and I rolled my eyes and flipped us over before he could storm off.

"I didn't hear you complaining." I whispered in his ear and he shuddered slightly and I pulled back to grin and his face broke into a smirk…Who can resist my charm.

My phone rang in my pocket, but unfortunately my jeans were thrown onto the ground as the rest of our clothes.

We got distracted….And damn it was good.

* * *

"You do realise you use sex as a weapon." Em stated with a chuckle as I was laid on his chest, naked I might add. I didn't respond I just lifted my head off his muscles chest and kissed him lightly.

"Please just do what you want for once." Em begged and I sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"I love you." I ran my hand threw his dark curls and he kissed me on the forehead.

"You are everything to me Blake." Em said simply as if it was obvious and then lifted us both to stand and we got dressed…unfortunately.

"Why don't you ever tell me why you put people before you?" Em he pressed and is sighed.

"I always have Emmett, It's just who I am." I told him looking away and I shrugged.

His hands came around my waist and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I love who you are…but sometimes it's ok to but you first." He murmured to me, Em isn't really one for deep words but I knew everything he always said he mean.

I felt my phone buzzing.

"Yellow?" I answered.

"_Blake gets here now!"_ Rose demanded, I knew something was wrong and Em and I began to run, I shoved the phone back in my pocket and ran as fast as I could to my sister.

Couldn't have one god damn minutes of peace...

* * *

As we ran closer to the house my nose wrinkled in disgust. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GOD AWEFUL SMELL YAK!

"Wolves!" Em spat and we ran faster. We came out of the trees and I saw 7 huge wolves attacking my family.

One wolf had Alice pinned on the ground. I didn't hesitate. It was instinct. I shoved the wolf several feet through the air and Alice came up to stand next to me immediately in a crouch.

"STOP!" I screamed and everyone looked at me, I noticed the wolves' staring at me.

Paul whimpered slightly. Leah and Seth were behind me bareing their sharp teeth proving their support. Sam growelled at me and he bared his teeth too making Emmett hiss in reply. Before anything else could happen Jake burst through the door.

"You can't hurt her." Jacob stated plainly and Edward looked furious and yet relieved.

"Jake imprinted on Renesmee, you can hurt her, it your most absolute law." Edward stated smugly and I grinned at him.

"Yaa! I have a niece." I cheered and Alice rolled her eyes at me and Emmet hand slid around me waist. I heard the flutter of my sister's heart and something else…Renesmee.

What kind of a fucking name is that?!

* * *

**Really short, APOLIGIES :D**

**Please review even though I suck ass?!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I know I suck *Inset something here***  
**Especially no that Utamed is coming to a close end! It really sucks BUT I have an excuse for me sucking...new story!**

**I already let you guys know that I was thinking about starting new story and It is a go! It is a New Jasper/OC! I have an amazing Beta for the story Rosalie Ann Jordan! It's going really well and as soon as this story finishes I will start posting chapters! Next Chapter I will release a mini teaser...thankyou all for your support and please leave a review!**

* * *

"I'm so excited!" I cheered as we were waiting for Bella to wake up. Two days had passed and Renesmee was beautiful. We had a close bond instantly and she was the most perfect thing ever, well except for Em.

Bella was going to kick shit when she found out about Jacob though.

I couldn't wait!

Emmett chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, Bella heart beat began to sprint and Em pushed me behind him un-nessasarally.

I watched as her red eyes fluttered open and she took her first deep unnecessary breath.

I watched as she nearly attacked Edward.

I watched as she all but mounted him.

Well this esculated quickly...slut.

Woooops. Mouth vomit again.

"See, why didn't you do that when you woke up babe…" Emmet began amused and Bella and Edward pulled away to see us all standing their amused.

I skipped over to my sister and grinned, wrapping my arm around her lightly.

"I'm still hotter than you." I told her with a play full nudge and she laughed and hugged me tightly.

Thank god for my super strength she had a grip on her for a little thing.

This I what I wanted, an eternity with my family.

* * *

_Everything's perfect._

Literally, Bella had gotton used to Jake imprinting on Renesmee, Emmet and in were still happy. We had been to Africa for a few weeks and only returned yesterday.

I wonder if it was impossible for my happiness to remain forever?

I got my answer when the dish slipped out of Alice's hand smashing it to pieces.

"The volturi. There coming for us." She gasped.

Of fucking course they are!

We all rushed back to the house, Alice had left and I was beyond pissed.

The words in her letter echoed around my head.

Was there really no hope.

"Let's go baby." Emmet tugged me up the words and we rushed into our room and I changed into some shorts and high knee socks and some converse and a tank top and a black jacket, I yanked my hair into a high pony tail and grabbed a back out of the cupboard.

We were going to die.

All of us, everyone I loved. My niece, my sister, my best friend….Emmet.

I threw in some changes of clothes and other things I would need. I could hear Emmet doing the same from behind me.

Before I could look to look and check if I have everything I needed I felt a tight arm wrap around my waist.

"Em we don't…" I began but Emmet turned my around and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and he craned his neck so he could look at me in the eyes, both his large hands held my face so I couldn't turn away.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me." He promised and pressed my lips to his lightly and let myself believe for half a second that it was just me and Em.

"Common guys." I heard Cam call from outside the door and just like that the image shattered and I pulled out of Emmets arms and grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs but not before grabbing Em's hand taking him with me.

A few moments before we all headed our separate ways Bella and Edward crashed through the door.

"What's going on?" Bella asked in her new soft voice and Carlisle stood up with Esme.

"We're going to split up, look for witnesses; You're staying here to make the people we send back stay and witness for Ness…I mean Renesmee." I corrected with a slight smirk and everyone smiled for a brief pause. Carlisle explained to Edward what he needed to do and about Tanya's family while I hugged my sister. I was aware of Em shadowing my every move.

"Good luck." I whispered in her ear and she pulled back and I kissed her cheek.

"Stay safe." She warned and we all nodded. Before Em and I left I flitted over to Rose and pulled her into a tight hug.

"They have such a bromance…" Emmet muttered to Cam and I heard him agree and we turned to scowl at them resulted in there innocent smiles.

Everyone embraced and then we split up and begun to search.

* * *

We searched all over the continent.

Seriously, Nomad vampires were fucking everywhere. Kinda like fleas...

We didn't go into detail, we just sent them back to Forks and they all went. We managed to find 3 vampires. Randall, Mary and Garrett.

It felt so good to be nearly home after a week from my family.

Was everyone ok?

Were they successful?

How much had Renesmee grown?

The questioned stopped circulating as Em tightened his grip on my waist and began to slow.

"What?" I asked him curiously, why was he slowing down?

We're so close…

"I love you." Em told me pulling me into his arms tightly and stroking my hair.

Confused.

Yes.

Complaining.

Hell No.

"I love you too, you ok? I asked him softly pulling back to run a hand through his dark curly hair, feeling a sense of security in his large arms. It was stange how perfectly I fit their.

"I want you to know that were going to make it through this but if we don't that I've never loved anyone as much as I have loved you." He told me.

Emmett is a very blunt and honest person, he never lied and he always said what he thought.

We were very similar, well…except for the occasion 'white lie'.

A tin strech of the truth.

Ok maybe just lie.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." I told him and a moment of understanding passed us both.

What happened to one of us would happen to both.

I refused to live in a world where he didn't exist and so did he.

We were two halves of a whole and there was no going back from that.

* * *

**Please review! Teaser next chapter, the more reviews the faster I update! :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Of course I am here with a chapter and a teaser...Yes, I know. I'm awesome ;) I didn't know whether to put at the top or bottom so I'm gonna rag it at the top! Please leave a comment on what you think! :D Thankyou all for your support so please, please leave a review!:D**

* * *

**_Teaser For Jasper/OC- A Momentary Lapse In Reason._**

_"I was raised t'respect the father figure of the girl I'm courtin'." He told me and I raised an eyebrow at the term courting._

_"You're in the wrong century Jazz." I told him and he sent me an unamused look and I groaned._

_"The chief 'as a right to know who ya' dating Lara'." He told me sternly, sometimes dating someone old fashion was a pain in the ass._

_"Is that what we're doing?" I asked him and he blinked and then grinned and nodded._

_"Tha's exactly what we're doin' Darlin'." He whispered , I then realised just how close Jasper was to me. He hesitated slightly before gently pressing his lips onto mine, He kissed me gently for another moment and then wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him fully, I took this opportunity to tangle my fingers in his hair. I gasped when I felt my body being pulled lightly over the console so I as sat on Jasper's lap. Not once did my lips disconnect from his, Jazz took the opportunity to flick his tongue into my mouth to tangle with mine, I was fighting a battle for dominance and I was sure enough failing. In that second Jazz ripped his lips away from mine slamming his head into the back of his chair pushing he against the wheel lightly creating some distance in the small space. His eyes were dark, his hands remained on my side but where now in fists._

_"Ya' should go inside." He told me through a tense jaw and I nodded still out of breath. Somehow I managed to climb out of the car and walk up the path. I turned to wave at Jasper but saw the back of the car driving up the road. I sighed pushing the front door open._

_Great._

* * *

**Untamed**

"Blake! Emmet!" Esme cried as we walked onto the drive of the Cullen residence and I was yanked into a hug.

"Hey Mom." I whispered in her ear hugging her back. She pulled back and her eyes were filled with tears that would never fall.

I realised she was like a mom to me. She was even more.

She smiled at me once more before yanking Em down to hug her. He spun her around and I saw Carlisle smile from the porch. We walked into the house, holy shit it was like the vampire reunion.

"Auntie Blake!" Nessie cried and jumped up from Jake's lap to run across the room and jump into my arms and hug me.

"Uncle Em." She cried again and Em took the toddler from my grasp and threw her into the air and she giggle.

My sister came out of the Kitchen and yanked me into a tight hug. She was suddenly shoved off me as I was pulled into Rose's arms.

"Don't feel bad Bella, She does it to me all the time." Em stage whispered to Bella and Rose and I threw him a dirty look.

"It's great to see you again Blake." Tanya greeted and I smiled at the coven and grinned at Kate.

"Blake." She grinned and I chuckled.

"What up Kate." I replied and hugged her, we had stayed in contact she was pretty awesome.

* * *

After catching up with everyone and greeting all the clans and new nomads I went into the Kitchen for a few seconds.

I looked up and smiled when I saw my sister and smiled.

"Hey B." I greeted and she smiled but it looked forced.

"I need your help." She asked and I walked over.

"Anything." I said and she nodded.

"I need you to teach me to fight." She asked and I paused.

"Do you want me to ask Em if he'll teach you?" I asked her and she nodded so I pulled her into the living room where pretty much everyone was but Jake, Nessie and Edward.

"Em." I asked and he jumped up and was at my side in a second.

"What's up babe?" He asked and I pointed to a now nervous Bella.

"Will you teach Bella how to fight?" I asked her and he grinned and I nudged him.

"She better one back in one piece." I warned and he nodded and Esme jumped up.

"Outside, I think you've ruined enough houses." Esme looked to Em and I pointedly and I couldn't help but smirk and Em grinned smugly. Everyone laughed.

"Wanna look a little less smug Em?" Cam asked and he shook his head.

"Worth it." He said and my sister made a disgusted look.

"Edward told me what happened on Isle Esme." I reminded her and for a vampire she looked very pale and Em and I burst out laughing at her horrified expression.

"He did!" She yelled and I shook my head.

"Nope but apparently something did happen." I gave her a pointed look and she scowled annoyed Em and I had caught her out.

"Common Bella." Em dragged Bella roughly outside and I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch and dumped my legs in Cam's lap and he raised an eyebrow.

"May I help you?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"Where's my BFFAE?" I asked him and he looked confused.

"BFFAE?" Cam asked amused and sighed.

"Best friend for all eternity." I explained and he chuckled.

"She's in the garage." He told me and I groaned.

"You don't like cars?" Garret questioned form where he was sitting with Kate and I nodded.

"Oh no I love cars it's just Rosie is mean when she's focused." I explained and everyone laughed.

"Do you have a gift Blake?" A small vampire named Tia asked and Elezar spoke up.

"She used to be a werewolf, she has extra speed and strength." He explained and I pointed at him.

"What he said." I explained and I heard a loud crash outside.

"EMMET! BE CAREFUL!" I yelled from where was hitting and I heard him cuss.

"SORRY BABE!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you married?" Amun questioned and we all blinked, he didn't usually speak. He normally moaned about us stealing Ben and Tia. Stefan and Vladimir didn't speak much other than each other too but they were also listening and I shook my head.

"She is against marriage." Em said from the doorway smirking at my uncomfortablness.

I stuck my tongue out at him and on queue Rose came in from the garage and looked at my legs.

"3,2…" She began counting down and I lifted my legs off Cam's lap quickly and moved to the end of the couch. She smiled in triumph and sat in the middle of us.

I mouthed to Tia "See what I mean." I said and she grinned.

"I like being the eternal stud." I spoke causally and Rose snorted.

"Yes, being a teenager for the rest of my life is the highlight of my existence.." Edward muttered sarcastically.

"Here lays you eternal struggle." I looked to him pointedly. "You're dead dude. Get over." I told him much to everyone's amusement.

* * *

"Bella won't play with me anymore." Em whined as I stood up and joined him and I rolled my eyes as I pulled him outside.

"You're supposed to be teaching." I reminded and he rolled his eyes.

"It's the same thing." He argued. I laughed at his pout and stood us straight and jumped of the railing outside.

"Teach me then." I offered. I had some practice with Jazz before…they left but Em seemed always conveniently busy.

I watched as he froze and shook his head.

"On second thought I should probably…" He began and turned away but I threw a small rock at the back of his head and he turned with a determined face.

"Why won't you teach me?" I asked and he let out a breath and walked down the steps.

"I can't see you like that." He tried to explain and I walked over to meet him halfway.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

What the hell was he stressing about?

"I refuse to see you as a target." Em told me stubbornly and I sighed.

"Don't see me as a target then, just think of it as a game." I told him and he hesitated.

"If I hurt you…" He began and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm as strong as you." I reminded and he smirked.

"You sure?" He teased and he was suddenly behind me with his steel grip and I laughed lightly and yanked his arm and flipping him over so he hit the floor with an audible bang and I flashed to sit on top of him with a smirk.

"Oh I'm sure." I told him and his shocked face melted into one of awe. And before I could blink he pinned me underneath him and my hands were pinned above my head.

"Kinky." I commented and his booming laugh filled the forest.

I leaned to kiss him and his grip loosened from my hands and his hands wandered down my body, I took that opportunity to throw his across the field and into a field, his wait making the tree crash. I jumped up and ran into the house. Esme and Carlisle were stood at the window laughing obviously having watched out scene.

"ARIBELLA BLAKELY!" Emmet yelled and I cringed.

"Fuck." I muttered as I ran up the stairs and closed the door hearing Emmet crash in the house and listening to the whole house laugh, he slammed against the door but I held it back giggling.

"Open up Blake." Em said in a teasing voice and I carried on laughing.

"No way." I told him slamming on the door again giggling as the door shock.

"DON'T BREAK THE DOOR!" Esme yelled up the stairs. I couldn't hear anything after this, I hesitantly opened the door and Em came crashing and pinned me on the floor.

"Revenge is sweet." He said in a mock evil voice before nibbling on my neck, I fell into laughter as my Vampire tortured me.

* * *

**Cute little fluff scene between Em and Blake. Can you believe the story is coming to an end soon.**

**Two more chapters left I think.**

**Is there another story you want me to do, I will except things from the vampire diaries or twilight :D LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH**

**Please review! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh my god! Amazing amount of reviews and feedback! Thankyou all so much and i'm glad your excited to meet Lara! :D **

**A special shout out to DGfleetfox for all the awesome reviews! She made an awesome thought too, asa fair few of you know I do use a fair few vampire diaires quotes so al the credit goes to them and of course twilight to ar'steph. Disclaimer is on my profile.**

**Can't belive this story is nearly over but I think your all going to love my new story 'A Momentary Lapse In Reason'- What did you all think of the teaser for the story last chapter? Please leave a review- I know you all want more Blake and I don't think this is her goodbye! She _will_ be back...sometime or another! :D**

**Without further ado here we go...**

* * *

"Leave me alone you weirdo!" I yelled running down the stairs, everyone was looking at me like I had gone crazy as I jumped on Jake's back.

"Run doggy, Away from the mean vampire." I ordered and Jake snorted and threw me onto the couch.

"I'm not a saint Bernard." He scoffed before going back gazing at my niece.

"I don't see why you have to be so difficult" Rose stated walking in with a hand on her hip.

"What's going on girls?" Esme asked from the table.

"Rosie is bullying me." I moaned from the pillow I had buried my head into.

Edward chuckled from the corner and I looked up giving him a doggy look.

Sorry jake, no pun intended.

"I have never met a vampire like you." Stefan stated and Vladimir nodded.

"Aw, thanks handsome." I told him winking and I heard Em growl from upstairs and I coughed.

"I mean thank you Mr. Scary Vampire." I corrected rolling my eyes.

"Blake"!" Rose yelled and I banged my head against the wall.

"I hope the volturi eat you." I muttered and I felt a pillow connect with my head.

"You take that back." She gasped and I sighed.

"I apologise." I told her and she nodded.

"I accept." She stated and then skipped into the garage.

"You poor, poor man." I told Cam sitting on the arm of the couch next to him patting his head.

"I can hear you!" She yelled and my eyes widened.

"You poor man, you don't get to have sex at this point of time with that goddess. " I corrected.

"Better!" She hollered and I chuckled as Cam rolled his eyes.

"Eddy." I began in a sweet tone and Edward sighed.

"What do you want?" He questioned, I skipped over to sit on his knee and he rolled his eyes.

Cute little brother in law.

"Where is Bella?" I asked and he shrugged.

"She had something to do." He stated and I raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Make Emmet entertain you." He told me and I pouted.

Before anyone could comment further Seth crashed through the door happy as per usual.

"Hey gorgeous." I called from my place on Edward's knee and skipped over to hug the blushing wolf.

"Hey, You look bored." He told me with an easy grin.

"She's irritating." Jake muttered and Nessie shook her head.

"Silly Jake, Blake is pretty not irritating." She scolded and Jake put his head down like a scolded child.

"You just got told." I said between laughs and Jake growled.

"Don't growl at her!" Emmet yelled from upstairs and Jake crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you get away with everything?" He growled and I shrugged.

"She is, as the child calls her 'Pretty'." Vladimir said in a strange way as if the words where foreign and everyone looked to him wide eyed.

I heard someone jog down stairs and turned to see Emmet jogging in with a grin.

"Hey babe." He told me putting an arm around me and kissing my temple.

"Can we go hunting?" I asked him sweetly and he nodded and jogged to go tell Carlisle who was in his office.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." Amun muttered from the corner and I grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know man." Em said grabbing my hand and tugging me out the door.

* * *

I winked back at Vladimir before leaving with the love of my life

Tomorrow was the fight.

We all needed to keep our strength up.

I was terrified.

In less than 13 hours everyone I love could be taken away from me.

Bella's gift had increased over practice it was amazing, truly what she could do.

Everyone had gone for one last hunt and I was staying in the cabin with Renesmee while everyone was gone.

I sat in the middle of the room while she read aloud to me sitting in between my legs.

She stopped abruptly and I sat up and stopped playing with a curl of her hair.

"Is this my fault?" She asked in a small voice and I picked her up quickly so she was in my arms.

"Of course not Darlin' it's the volturi but everything is going to be fine." I promised her and she snuggled into me, I rocked her and begged anyone that could hear the she survived this.

I let my mind wander to when Bella first found out about the imprint…

"_YES! A FIGHT!" Emmett cheered and I rolled my eyes and followed everyone outside to where Bella all but dragged Jacob outside._

"_She's just a baby!" Bella yelled, Rose was smiling to herself, the only people genuinely worried about Jake was Me, Carlisle and Esme._

"_Stop her Edward, she'll be upset if she hurts him!" Esme cried but Edward just waved his hand._

"_It's fine…isn't she amazing." He spoke in awe as Bella shoved Jake back again. I looked to Em who was grinning. _

_Fine I guess I'll stop it._

_I had my hair in a side fish-tail plate as it fell down my right side; I moved some small parts that had fallen out as I walked down the stairs._

"_Bella." I began slowly trying not to make her new-born emotions kick in and she turned._

"_YOUR ON HIS SIDE!" She exploded and she lunged for me, Bella was strong as a new-born, only the tiniest bit stronger than I was. But in the end I had more skills and I was faster._

_I grabbed the hand she raised she shove me and used it the throw her 6 foot in the air and crash into a tree knocking it to the ground._

"_YES!" I heard Emmett yell._

"_Be careful Blake, she's only a new-born!" Rose yelled just as Bella rose._

"_Bella, calm down." Jake warned coming to stand next to me. Leah and Seth flanked behind us._

"_She's a baby Blake!" Bella screamed trying to make me understand something that wasn't there._

"_Do remember how much you wanted to be around Jake the other day?" I asked her and her eye brows creased together not seeing my point and I gestured inside. "That was her! Even there, do you really think that I would let him live, hell Edward if his thoughts were anything more than a brother and protector?" I asked her and I could see the wheels turn in her head._

"_Common Bells, Nessie likes me too." Jake began and my eyes widened._

"_Oh fuck…" I muttered as she fumed._

"_YOU NAMED HER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER!" She yelled and lunged for Jake, I was about to intervene but Seth had already dived in front slamming him against a tree. I heard him cry out and my temper flared._

_Leah flanked Seth growling as Jake checked to see if she was ok._

"_Oh shit…that's her angry face. Trust me I have witnessed it once and I swore from then to ensure I never saw it again." Em muttered frantically._

"_How could you let this happen Blake!" Bella yelled at me and my eyes widened._

"_So this is my fault! Your right, I'm sorry I didn't stop THE FUCKING MYSTICAL BONDING OF YOUR EX TOY BOY AND YOUR DAUGHTER!" I yelled and I saw Bella snap, in half a second I was slammed on the floor._

"_I've got 10 on Blake!" Cam yelled and I heard him wince as Esme hit him on the head._

_I shifted my weight to the right and slammed Bella to the floor and she growled and hissed and I avoided her jaws, I turned slightly to see why Edward hadn't intervened and I saw Emmett's large arm blocking the way._

_I felt her nails tug into my skin and I snapped. I had only had been restraining her but now I was sick of her. _

_I stood up quickly and jumped into the tree above, she was a new-born so I had to keep moving. In a second I jumped down upside down, I placed both hand on her shoulders and cartwheeled, I landed swiftly on my feet and Bella soared in the air and knocked down three trees' with the impact._

_Bella stayed on the ground for a few second and then sat up slowly, her eyes calm. But full of frustration._

"_Just think a sec Bella, all he wants is for her to be safe. She likes him too…you hurt him and you hurt her." I pleaded with her and her face softened and she flashed in front of me and hugger me tightly._

"_I'm sorry!" She whispered and I chuckled._

"_Don't worry about it, I threw Emmett threw a wall when I first turned." I told her and she leaned back wide eyed._

"_Why?" She laughed a little and I shrugged._

"_He kept telling me this stupid joke, something about a gold fish…" I shook my head in irritation._

"_IT WAS A GOOD JOKE!" Emmet exploded pouting. I rolled my eyes and walked back up the stairs and Jasper was wearing a proud expression._

"_The cartwheel was very creative." He muttered in appreciation smiling innocently when Alice and Edward glared at him. We all walked in the house, leaving Edward, Bella and Jake and of course Seth and Leah." _

_Everyone continued their chatter into the kitchen but I giggled a little when Emmett knocked my legs from under me and began carrying me through the back door into the woods._

"_Where are we going?" I asked him still laughing._

"_You have no idea how much you turned me on, I'm fixing the…situation." He explained grinning at me, I was about to comment but him smashing his lips against mine made I very, very hard to think._

* * *

The smile slipped form my face as I came back from the memory.

I looked at my sleeping niece and the venom pooled in my eyes.

She was just a little girl.

* * *

**Leave a review people! :D **


	30. Chapter 30

**Second to last chapter, the last will be the epilogue. Please leave a review! I can't believe this story is coming to an end but I'm so excited to start my new one!**

* * *

**This life is what you make it. Not matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And babe, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about.**

**There are two basic motivating forces: fear and love. When we are afraid, we pull back from life. When we are in love, we open to all that life has to offer with passion, excitement, and acceptance. We need to learn to love ourselves first, in all our glory and our imperfections. If we cannot love ourselves, we cannot fully open to our ability to love others or our potential to create. Evolution and all hopes for a better world rest in the fearlessness and open-hearted vision of people who embrace life.**

**Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists… it is real... it is possible… it's yours.**

* * *

"Would you keep still Bella! Your making me fucking nervous!" I hissed at her as she shifted from foot to foot, today was the day. The snow covered field held my family and witnesses that would hopefully save the lives of my family including my niece who was now giggling slightly at my statement but I saw the fear in her eyes. Nessie was highly intelligent but people forget she was still a child. And most importantly people forgot she was half human.

Emmett held me closer to him, Emmett of course loved fighting but not in the expense of his family.

Edward shot me a half-hearted glare whereas Bella sent me a fond look.

_Bella grabbed my arm before we left our house possibly for the last time. She opened her mouth but I quickly covered it._

"_Don't say goodbye Bells." I told her sadly and let my arm fall and we didn't. We didn't say goodbye but she pulled me into a tight hug._

"_I love you Blake."_

"_I love you too Bella." And I did. No matter where we ended up._

I smiled a little at my sister and she returned it, pulling her daughter closer to her side and leaning her head against Edward. I slight crack heard across the large field. Emmett pulled me closer to him if that was even possible.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming," Garrett muttered making Kate roll her eyes where she stood next to him. Tanya clung to Kate's side, next to them were Eleazer and Carmen. They stood staring out to the forest awaiting the face of their sister. Or as I like to call her a backstabbing two faced bitch.

But potato, _Pota-ato._

"They did come," Vladimir whispered.

"The wives, All of them together, the entire guard. It's well we didn't try Volterra." Stefan hissed back smiling widely. Dracula and Dracula two freaked me out beyond words but they had kinda grown on me.

The Volturi emerged and a spike of fear went through me- there were just so many. I watched as shock passed their features not anticipating the reception that awaited them.

Oh swett mother-

Edward let out a low snarl, "Alistair was right," he murmured.

"What are you mumbling about over their?" I murmured back.

"Aro and Caius , come to destroy and acquire." He told us quietly as the Volturi continued to glide across the field like...like. I don't fucking know i'm stressed and there are creepy people gliding! It's just WRONG!

"They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation had somehow proven to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee. Which they have no intention of doing." Edward told us making most of us freeze.

Well shit.

The wolves moved closer to us, I saw Paul who bowed his head slightly at me. I smiled lightly at him and turned to see the Volturi halting. Aro standing slightly more in front than the rest.

Lead creeper.

I saw Tanya's eyes narrow and her jaw locked and through the crowd of the guards and witnesses I saw Irina. I let out a loud hiss at her- at least she had the ability to flinch and look guilty. Emmett kissed my temple lightly trying to keep my temper under control.

Stupid whore.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options and picking out targets because of the largeness of our gathering. Me, of course, Eleazar, You, Tanya and Blake possibly. Marcus is reading the strength in our ties to each other, looking for weak points. But they are worried about the faces they don't recognize, Zafrina and Senna in particular, and the wolves, of course. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them." Edward told them.

"Outnumbered?!" Esme exclaimed. I looked past her to the face of my best friend who was wrapped in Cam's eyes. Rosalie didn't look frightened nor did she look calm. A stone mask clear on her face and yet worry blaring through her eyes. If any of us deserved to get out of this alive- it would be Rosie in my eyes.

"They don't count their witnesses," Edward breathed. "They are meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"What a prick." I muttered, god I hated that creep.

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked his son who nodded.

"This is the only chance you'll get." He informed him.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries." Carlisle stepped from us with hands up as a sign of peace.

The clearing in ahead of us was silent and I tensed as Aro stepped forward breaking the Volturi's formation A few guards leaned forward into a crouch until Aro held up a hand toward them. "Peace." He walked forward a couple more steps toward Carlisle but a huge gap still between them, he cocked his head to the side. "Fair words, Carlisle," he called in his weird tone. "They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

I scoffed, dear ones my _ass._ Edward sent me a warning look and I sighed.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent." Carlisle shook his head and stretched forward his hand as evidence.

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in face of what you have done?" Aro retourted.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle tried to start but then Caius another creeper with serious anger issues stepped forward.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary law you create for yourself, Carlisle. How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?" He hissed.

"The law is not broken. It you would listen…"

"We see the child, Carlisle," Caius yelled. "Do not treat us as fools."

An the oscar goes to...

"She is not an immortal. She is not vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments…"

"If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought."Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"Artifice!" He snapped. "Where's is the informer? Let her come forward!" He looked back until he saw Irina being pushed forward "You! Come!"

Oh fuck...

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?" Irina looked past us to Nessie and confusion came to her face. "Well?" Caius snarled.

I growled at her flashing to my nieces side who cowered against me as she was scrutised. My sister placed one arm on Nessie shoulder in defence. Emmett stood behind me with one arm around my waist.

"I…I'm not sure," she stuttered, god I hope I got a chance to rip her head off. She was nothing but a coward...and her hair line weird too! It's not the 1950's now babe!

Dear god...

"What do you mean?" Creepy demanded again. I didn't know it was possible for a vampire to be nasal but here he was.

"She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but…" Apparently she was stupid too.

Go figure.

Aro went to Caius' side putting a restraining hand on his shoulder who snapped his teeth at the miserable excuse for a vampire. "Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

Caius quickly turned his back on Irina, "Now, sweety. Show me that you're trying to say." Irina touched his hand lightly regret etching her features clearly, the exchange only for a few seconds. God she was a fucktard "You see, Caius? It's a simple matter to get what we need."

"We have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious." Aro said, I knew who he reminded me of now. The mad hatter! Damn this guy was as crazy as getting your balls stuck in a blender.

Carlisle offered is hand out and Aro smiled lightly but shook his head.

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach was not of your making?"

"There was no breach." Carlisle corrected lightly.

YOU TELL HIM CARLISILE!

BOOM!

"Be that as it may, I will have every facet of the truth, and the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son. As the child clings to his new-born mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved." Edward quickly turned and kissed his wife and hugged Nessie then walked across the field into the field. Jake walked over to take Edwards place, Nessie swapped places to hug Jake's fur. I turned to check Emmett who was watching his brother walk across the field. I kissed his jaw in attempt to comfort but he didn't relax but he did lean down to press a light kiss to my forehead.

Bella stiffened and I knew it was because her barrier couldn't stretch any farther. Edward was now vulnerable. "Easy, Bella," Zafrina whispered trying to sooth my sister.

Slowly I felt myself becoming more uneasy as the silent conversation took place. The Volturi evidentially felt the same as low murmurs rolled through the line until Caius barked out an order to be quiet. Aro touched Edwards hand for a long excrustioating time and then let out a high and long laugh.

"Dude…" I muttered shaking my head.

"You see?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I see, indeed," He agreed. "I doubt whether two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly. You have given me much to ponder, young friend. Much more than I expected," Aro said then a sudden eagerness entered his eyes. "May I meet her? I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries!" Aro squealed. It was obvious he hadn't been laid in a very, _very_ long time.

"What is this about, Aro?" Caius snapped annoyed there was no fighting. Again with being passive aggressive.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies." Aro told his brother, I nearly gagged.

No joke.

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward again. He nodded reluctantly and turned.

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle," Aro added obviously convincing Edward who nodded.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if we are peaceable." Renata clung to Aro whimpering.

"Oh get a grip you bitch!" I hollered across the field making everyone look at me either in disapproval or amusement. Jane snarled at me and I lifted two fingers to her and pulled them back beckoning her forward. I could take her. Emmett held me tightly and sent me a look.

Aro smiled widely at me.

"It is nice to see you again Blake." Aro called and I rolled my eyes. I caught the eyes of Felix who grinned and winked at me.

"Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us," Edward offered a distraction from Alec holding back his sister. "It will make them more comfortable."

"Felix, Demetri." Two large vampires were at his side instantly. Demetri more collected than a very eager Felix.

"Bella," Edward called to his wife. "Bring Renesmee…and a few friends."

"Jacob? Emmett and Blake?" she said quietly, Emmett grinned eager to have a chance to rip Felix into pieces, I was shocked to be selected but I nodded ad walked forward, my hand in Emmett's. Walking next to my sister, Nessie in-between her and Jake.

"Hello again, Bella." The big one gave a cocky grin.

"Hey, Felix." Bella responded.

"You look good. Immortality suits you. Not as much as your sister but…." Felix winked at me.

"Thanks so much." I scoffed at the cocky vampire

"You're welcome. You could always join the winning team Blake, I'll be happy to show you the ropes…" Felix purred his eyes grazing my body making Emmett growl.

"She doesn't need you to show her anything." His words holding a double meaning making Felix's jaw lock. Demitri's lips twitched as did Aro's.

Emmett 1. Felix 0.

"I hear her strange heart," Aro murmured. "I smell her strange scent." His eyes drifted to Bella and I. "In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily; it is as if you were designed for this life and Blake you were always quite a beauty." He complimented. I held in a shudder. Damn creepy basted.

"You liked my gift?" Aro asked eyeing Bella again or more specifically the necklace she wore that he had sent for a wedding present, Dude probably had a million of them and handed them out to random sluts.

Not that bella is a slut...

I'm going to stop now.

"It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you. I probably should have sent a note."

Aro laughed delighted. "It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might complement your new face, and so it does. May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?"

"Lovely bella"...This guy was so full of shit.

Nessie came a little further forward and Aro grinned. "But she's exquisite," he murmured. "So like you and Edward. Hello, Renesmee."

"Hello, Aro," Nessie answered in her sweet voice, intelligent voice.

"What is it?" Caius hissed and I growled at his words.

"Half mortal, half immortal, Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human." Aro announced to himself and the guard.

"Impossible," Caius scoffed. Aparently 'back stabbing whore' is not the only stupid one here!

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother? Is the heartbeat you hear trickery as well?" Aro asked seeming a little irritated.

Caius scowled and I held in a chuckled.

"I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me, brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with its improbability. We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities."

He held out his hand to Nessie but Nessie being Nessie leaned forward and pressed her palm against his face after a few moments he beamed his creppy ass smile.

"Brilliant," he whispered his smile widening as she pulled back.

"Please?" she pleaded making my eyebrows wrinkle.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." He smiled gently as Maggie on of our witnesses let out an outraged hiss at the lie- apparently she could detect lies.

Dude I bet she would make my life difficult.

"I wonder," Aro said as his eyes moved to Jacob.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward said in a harsh tone.

"Just an errant thought," Aro said still looking over Jacob and then looking back at the other wolves.

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

Jacob let out a menacing growl making me chuckle at Caius slightly flinch.

"Scared of the big bad wolf Caius." I taunted making him step forward to me, aro held out a hand keeping the peace.

"They seem quite attached to you, though, and your young mate and your…family. Loyal." He smoothed over the last word, changing the topic back to the wolves, trying to keep the peace...ish.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexsist with us, but hardly with you." Edward to him.

Aro let out a laugh, "Just an errant thought," he repeated. "You well know how that is. We know none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

"I do know how that it. And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

I cocked an eyebrow and Edward let out a slight chuckle but it held disgust.

"He's intrigued with the idea of…guard dogs.

Suddenly furious snarls erupted behind us as the thought passed down the pack. The black wolf I knew to be Sam let out a sharp bark, a command and they were silent again but rumbles were still heard.

"I suppose that answers that question," Aro laughed again. "This lot has picked its side."

Edward hissed and leaned forward at the same time as Emmett and I while Bella gripped her husbands while Felix and Demetri crouched. Aro waved them off and they all returned to their normal positions.

"So much to discuss, so much to decide," Aro said, "If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullen's. I must confer with my brothers." Aro glided back. God I hated him.

* * *

"Chelsea it trying to break our bindings," Edward whispered when we got back to our families, Rose gave me a slight smile which I returned. "But she can't find them. She can't feel us here…" He turned to Bella. "Are you doing that?"

"I am all over this," Bella smiled making me smirk.

"You know for someone who doesn't wanna be like me…you sure are good at it." I smirked making everyone around me bark out a laughter. Bella just rolled her eyes. The slight bubble smashed when Edward suddenly leapt toward Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Are you all right?" Edward gasped looking at his father highly worried.

"Yes. Why?"

"Jane," Edward explained and the gazed at Bella. "Incredible"

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision?" Tanya hissed.

"Normal procedure," Edward answered. "They usually incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

Suddenly Jane let out a high-pitched scream and I loudly. Quickly she jumped to pounce but Alec gripped her arm to stop her.

"I will rip you apart!" She screeched.

"Try me witch bitch!" I hollered back winking at her.

"Your such a skank!" Jane yelled at me and I blinked in shock.

"Do you kiss your _Master_ with that mouth?!" I yelled making her snarl and try and get to me again, this time another guard tried to stop her.

"Did the venom give you brain damage?!" I asked her then turning to Aro. "Can you tell your bitch to stop tantruming?" I asked him. He smiled fondly looking at the tow of us as if we were arguing about the toppings for ice cream and patted Jane's shoulder murmering to her.

"You shouldn't wind her up child." Zafrina scolded lighly and I sighed leaning against Emmett who was grinning down at me.

The Romanians chuckled deeply.

"I told you this was our time," Vladimir said.

"Just look at the witch's face," Stefan chuckled as Alec tucked Jane back and continued to stare at us.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward whispered.

"Is Alec trying?"

"His gift is slower than Jane's. It creeps. It will touch us in a few seconds." I looked for anything different then saw it, a haze coming across the white snow. Ew it looked discussing. I wrapped my arms around Emmett tightly.

"I love you." I muttered and he kissed me lightly.

"I love you too babe." He grinned and reached to his pocket with his big hand, he grabbed mine in determination. And placed the condense into it. It was very light when I looked down…holy fuck.

"Emmett…." I chocked a little. It was a small velvet box…a ring box. He grinned and took it from me unzipping my pocket and putting it in- not at all bothered that I was completely frozen.

"Open it when we win." He told me kissing me hard and quick.

"Benjamin." Edward called pulling me out of my frozen mind to see Benjamin using his gift.

Benjamin tried to us the wind ju-ju but it kept moving forward, then it hit an invisible wall and I smiled. "Well done, Bella!" Benjamin cheered in a low voice. I smiled widely at her.

"I'm going to have to concentrate," Bella whispered to Edward. "When it comes to hand to hand, it's going to be harder to keep the shield around the right people."

"I'll keep them off you," he replied.

"No. You have to get Demetri. Zafrina will keep them away from me." Bella told him.

"No one will touch this young one," Zafrina promised and I felt a little relief really wanted to go for Jane.

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself, but I can do more good here," She offered.

"Corins's mine," Kate hissed. Kate had told me about her hate for Corin, Corin alike to Hedi was a siren however Corin with one touch could suck out your life source.

"And Alec owes me many lives, I will settle for his," Vladimir growled. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius," Tanya said evenly.

"I get to take down Witch Bitch." I announced making Rose chuckle.

"I'll help." Rose and I shared a smirk.

"Felix is mine." Emmett growled slightly grabbing me closer seeing Felix still looking at me.

"I'll help brother." Cam told him making the four of us share grins.

Ah sweet family bonding.

"Before we vote," Aro began interrupting our little meeting. "Let me remind you, whatever the council's decision, there need to be no violence here, It will be regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But especially, young Edward and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate, Blake. There are many choices before you. Consider them." As his eyes scanned us all, he must have read the clear HELL No and sighed regretably. "Let us vote, then," he said.

Caius spoke hastily. "The child is unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled at the thought.

"I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always re-evaluate later. Let us leave in peace," Marcus spoke. His voice fainter than all of them. I felt sorry for the poor basted. No wonder he always looked slightly suicidal.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro began but most of our gazes snapped to the corner of the field at the light sound of footsteps. Who…?

"Yes!" Edward cheered slightly under his breath making us all look at him like he just us to eat our own shit. "Aro?" Edward called out to creeper who smiled a little.

"Yes, Edward? You have something further…?"

"Perhaps," Edward said with an excited smile.

"The danger you foresee from my daughter, this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?" Edward asked carefully, what was he up to?

"Yes, friend." Aro agreed. "If we could but be positive…be sure that as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world, not endanger the safety of our obscurity…"He trailed off unsure of the point as we all were.

"So, if we could only know for sure," Edward suggested, "Exactly what she will become, then ther would be no need to a council at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure. Then, yes, there would be no question to debate." Aro agreed.

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" Edward asked.

"Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more."

"Then I do have something more to offer." Edward spoke up making us all turn to him in complete shock

"I always knew he would lose it..." I muttered making Bella glare at me.

"She is absolutely unique. Her future can only be guessed at." Aro's counted.

"Not absolutely unique," Edward disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind." He paused , "Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking Blake?" Edward asked. "We are still discussing evidence and Blake has quite a nasty temper." Edward smirked lightly.

"Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out." Aro raised a hand. Jane hissed a little and I waggled my eyebrows.

"Why don't you join us Alice?" Edward called out making my mouth drop open making me look about 2374 times more attractive…

Not.

"Alice!" Esme whispered along with others.

"Alice," Aro breathed in awe. Alice stepped out of the woods calmly smiling at us lightly followed by Jazz and another person who I guess was kachiri or something. She hadn't betrayed us. A weight on my shoulders lifted…maybe we wouldn't die after all. I was surprised to see two more people trailing behind them nervously. A young woman and man, I suddenly picked up on the young man's heart beat.

I gasped, he was a hybrid like Nessie, not as pretty as Jacob but still kinda pretty.

"Alice has been searching for her own witnesses these last weeks," Edward spoke. "And she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?"

"The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Caius snarled and Aro quickly raised a finger silencing him.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel." Alice stepped forward introducing them.

"Speak, Huilen. Give us the witness you were brought to bear." Aro commanded.

"I am Huilen," she announced. "A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire Our parents named her after the snow on the mountains because of her fair skin. And she was very beautiful, too beauty. She came to me one day in secret and told me of the angel that found her in the woods that visited her by night. I warned her." She shook her head. "As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen. She was bewitched." The young woman took a deep breathe that of course was un-needed and continued.

"She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away, I know even our father and mother agree that the child must be destroyed, Pire with it. I went with her into the deepest parts of the forest. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate animals raw, drinking their blood. I needed more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster. "

"But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones and loved him still.I could not save her. The child ripped his way free of her, and she died quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dying wish and I agreed. He bit me, though, when I tried to lift him from her body, I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far, the pain was too much. But he found me; the newborn child struggled through the underbrush to my side and waited for me. When the pain ended he was curled against my side, sleeping." She smiled lightly.

"I cared for him until he was able to hunt for himself. We hunted the villages around our forest, staying to ourselves. We have never come so far from our home, but Nahuel wished to see the child here." She nodded her head ending her witness and stood back next to Nahuel.

Aro pursed his lips staring at the boy. "Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" He questioned.

"Give or take a decade," he answered. "We don't keep track." He amended.

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, more or less, I was fully grown." he told the Volturi master, king...whatever the guy was a bowl of crazy flakes.

"You have not changed since then?" Aro asked him curiously.

"Not that I've noticed."

"And your diet?" Aro pressed.

"Mostly blood, but some human food, too. I can survive on either." Nahual shrugged.

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro gestured his head to the woman of his aunt, mother…who cares which.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

"Rest?" My eyebrows raised in shock.

"The rest?" Aro asked.

"My sisters," Nahuel shrugged again not seeing the big deal.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more."

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death. He was pleased to find me." He got a bitter edge to his voice at the mention of his father. Ouch someone had daddy issues…"He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join him, as my sisters had. He was surprised I was not alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance…who knows? I already had my family with Huilen, and I was not interested in making a change. I see him from time to time. I have a new sister; she reached maturity about ten years back."

"Your father's name?" Caius spat in disgust.

"Joham," he answered. "He considered himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He made no attempt to hide his disgust and my nose wrinkled. Jeesh there really were freaks in this world.

"Your daughter, is she venomous?" Caius demanded form Bella who shook her head.

"No," She responded certainly. Damn right, she kept biting everyone when she wasn't getting fed.

Obviously getting attention issues from her mother.

"We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it south," Caius urged Aro.

"Brother, there appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are much like us, it appears."

"Is that your vote?" Caius demanded.

"It is."

Caius scowled. "And this Joham? This immortal so fond of experimentation?"

"Perhaps we should speak with him," Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will," Nahuel spoke. "But leave my sisters be. They are innocent."

Aro nodded and for the first time I actually believed him. "Dear ones," He called. "We do not fight today." The guard nodded and straightened up position, and the haze dissipated while the witnesses, still wary, slowly started going until they were, soon, all gone. Aro held up his hand as the rest of the guard—besides Felix, Demitri and Renata—along with Caius and Marcus, with the wives started moving back towards the trees.

God damn fucking redience.

"I'm so glad this could be resolves without violence," he said sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle, how pleased I am to call you friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro," Carlisle answered stiffly but relief pouring through his tone.. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, Carlisle," Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again."

Aro bowed his head and then rushed to follow his guard.

"Is it really over?" Bella whispered.

"Dammit, I didn't get to fight that bitch." I pouted but before anyone could respond Emmett picked me up swinging me around in circles his laughed booming.

"Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies, they're cowards underneath the swagger," Edward chuckled.

Did Edward say swagger...oh dear god the world really was ending.

Alice laughed with him, "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everyone can relax now."

There was still silence as Stefan muttered. "Of all the rotten luck." Vlamir and him muttered as they left. My pocket all of a sudden felt very heavy and I yanked the box out of my pocket, Emmett snatched it and was suddenly infront of me on one knee.

"I'm so gunna kick your ass…" I muttered, he chuckled but shrugged.

"Marry me." He asked simply with a wide grin. Only Emmett…

"Ok." I agreed in the same tone. He beamed and slipped the..holy mother fucker…it was a huge Diamond-onto my ring finger and kissed me picking me up and spinning me around. I heard everyone clap bringing me into the reality everyone had obviously been watching.

"Took fucking long enough" Rosalie muttered flipping her hair. I jumped out of Emmett's arms as he fist bumped his brothers and pulled my best friend into a tight hug.

"I love you Rosie." I shivered and her arms tightened around me.

"I love you too Blake." She whispered back. I pulled back and my niece hurdled into my arms.

"Can I be a bridesmaid!" She squalled making everyone laugh.

"Of course you can." Alice cheered answering for me. "We have so much to do…" Alice trailed of, Emmett pulled me against him as we walked back to the house with everyone.

Maybe I can do for ever after all…

* * *

**Super long chapter, sorry for the no action. I tried to write it like the movie and dear god was it awful! I'm sorry guys! Epilogue next! Love you all so much! Information for Jasper/CO will be on next chapter! :D**


	31. Epilogue

**I cried. Dude I never cried but seen as this is the end of this story I cried. After all the support you have all given me I want to say thank you so much and I hope you all check out my new Jasper/OC which the information for is at the bottom of the page. **

**Blake and Emmett's story is over now but Jasper and Lara's is just beginning.**

**This story has been a nice escape...we all need an escape from the outside world and this was mine. I have always wanted to write an escape for those who can't create their own, so thankyou everyone who read, followed, fravorited and Reviewed! Every single one meant something to me when I read them so thankyou all for that.**

**This story is dedicated to _you._**

* * *

**Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. **

**You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement.**

**They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. Never do they hurt your feelings or make you feel like you are not good enough, but rather they build you up and show you the things about yourself that make you special and even beautiful. **

**There is never any pressure, jealousy or competition but only a quiet calmness when they are around. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. **

**Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. **

**Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You open your heart knowing that there's a chance it may be broken one day and in opening your heart, you experience a love and joy that you never dreamed possible**

**You find that being vulnerable is the only way to allow your heart to feel true pleasure that's so real it scares you. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate that will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life.**

* * *

I love how you hold me. I love how you tell me I'm beautiful. I love how you look at me funny when I say something stupid. I love how you make me happy. I love how you smile when I see you. I love how you laugh when I say something random, or stupid.

I love the face you make when I snort when I laugh. I love how you ask me if I'm alright when I can't stop laughing. I love how you make me feel. I love how you tell me I look cute. I love how you like my pyjamas.

I love how you talk about music for hours. I love how you say sweet things to me. I love how you whisper in my ear when it's really quiet. I love how you squeeze me so hard when I hug you. I love how I can talk to you for hours about anything, and you listen, and I listen. I love how we call each other as soon as we wake up. I love how you sound when I wake you up.

I love how you want to spend every day with me. I love how you squeeze my hand. I love how you rub my back, and kiss my neck. I love how you lay next to me, and tell me that everything's perfect. I love how everything is perfect. I love how you see the person I really am. I love how you say we are perfect for each other. I love how you make me cry, but not because I'm upset or sad, or you hurt me, but because you made me the happiest person ever. I love how I wake up in the morning for you. I love how I anticipate seeing you. I love how you kiss me. I love how I look at the empty space in my bed, and wish you were filling it. I love how I get nervous when I see you, but feel more comfortable with you than I do with anyone else. I love how my parents love you. I love how you deal with my picky eating habits.

I love how you worry about me, and take care of me. I love how you pay for me when we go places. I love how you insist everything will be alright, and make me feel at ease. I love how you keep me warm when I'm cold. I love how you give me weird looks at awkward moments.

I love how you stop everything for me. I love how I'm important to you. I love how I make you happy. I love how you make me happy. I love how you make sure I stay in line. I love how I only want to be with you. I love how I only think about you. I love how I stop everything because I get distracted and have to call you.

I love how you get jealous. I love how you are when you are with your family. I love being with your family. I love how I can see myself with you forever. I love how we talk about being together forever.

I love how you think I have cute feet. I love how you tickle me. I love how you get mad when someone says something to upset me. I love everything about you.

When you fall in love with someone it changes you. For me I changed species. I know…I like to be dramatic.

Emmett and I would never grow old. We would never have children and yet looking at my niece and Jake span her around in the front garden I never felt more at home.

I'd always been the bad sibling. Even since I was a kid. I loved my sister with all my heart but I knew in my mother's eyes that Bella would always be favourite. I didn't waste my time getting annoyed or upset. My sister was my best friend. We stuck together. We were similar in some ways, we spent our entire lives looking after my mother.

Being the bad sibling I had made a lot of bad decisions and yet I wouldn't take any of them back- If I hadn't I wouldn't have met Emmett.

Forever for a vampire is a very long time and yet for us it wasn't long enough.

"You're deep I thought, who are you killing?" Emmett teased squeezing my thighs, I was sat laid against his chest watching my family say goodbye to the witnesses, I had said goodbye to Kate and everyone I had grown close to. I leaned back and pressed my lips against my boyfriend's ermm…fiancés lips.

"I kind of love you, you know that?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes and grinned.

"You know something?" He asked me and I shook my head giggling lightly.

"I kind of love you too…" He pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**Thank you all so damn much! Every review, every follow means the world to me! Please check out my new story! The first Chapter will be up tonight!**

**Blake's story is over but Lara's is just beginning!**

**Damn I really am going to miss Blake but maybe, just maybe Blake won't be gone forever :D**

* * *

**Please leave a review and Goodbye everyone…for now ;)**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**


	32. A Momentary Lapse In Reason is up! :

A Momentary Lapse In Reason is up!

Everyone please give it a try, even if you aren't too keen on Jasper, you'll love him like you all did Emmett! :* Thankyou for all the reviews, y'all had me crying.

Love all of you! Thankyou so much for everything xoxoxox


End file.
